Slave
by Azraelya
Summary: (Unjustly removed -.- We had reached 402 reviews! ! :D .:dances:. ;) In order to protect a friend, Usagi makes a deal with Draco Malfoy... to become his personal slave! ? (Status: Completed)
1. A Friend In Need

Like my fellow awesome author _samisweet_, they removed my most popular (and my very first _completed_ -.-)fanfic. .:sighs n' comforts sami:. We reached 400 reviews though! .:dances:. I'm revising the beginning all of the chapters (not of plot, just of grammar, spelling, and removing the responses to reviews since they're technically gone .:cries:.). Hope ya guys still enjoy this story as you always did. Don't have to review again if you don't want... I know those who liked it and those who loved it ;)

P.S.. You''ll be able to figure out when the story takes place by the first line of the story ;) I'm just havin' it that everyone's awake and talking and such.. lol. For the sake of sanity and decency, the events that take place are those in the third year, but their ages are slightly older than that.. 15, 16ish.. For now, I think this is an AU fic, as far as Sailor Moon goes. ENJOY!

x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter One**

_A Friend In Need's a Friend Indeed..._

After it was discovered that Sirius Black had somehow broken into Hogwarts, all of the houses were required to sleep in the Great Hall. "This is pretty cool, ne Harry-kun? But, I suppose it's bad, what happened.. Ron-kun, daijoubu?" the bubbly Usagi questioned.

Ron smiled at his friend, shaking his head several times. "Yep, I'm fine. Would you like to hear what happened?"

Usagi laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes. "Iie, I don't need the dramatic version of the truth," she said with a teasing smile. Ron frowned, but said nothing else.

"You know, it's really a pity he didn't get a chance to cut you up, Weasely," sneered an unpleasantly familiar voice.

Ron glared at the unfortunate source, his ears impercebtibly tinting pink. "Stuff it, Malfoy," he growled.

"Really, Malfoy, a dropout has more class than you," Usagi said angrily. A few Gryffindors who were listening to their conversation chuckled. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "Silence, filthy Gryffindor," he snarled viciously. "If your opinion is wanted, it will be beaten out of you." Usagi glared, but before she could even open her mouth to retort, he strode away with a sneer.

"I can't stand him," Usagi fumed angrily. Ron glared off towards the direction Malfoy walked off in. "None of us can," Harry muttered. Ron turned back to Usagi and smiled. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Usagi-chan," he said.

A bright smile returned to Usagi's face. "Hai!" she said happily. "Ne..I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed now. G'nite," She said with a yawn. "Good night," Harry and Ron said in unison. It was already quite late, and almost everyone (including Hermione) was already asleep.

"We should turn in for the night as well," Harry said. Ron nodded, and with that the two of them went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to everyone in Hogwarts, two people had secretly formed a friendship against all odds. Those two people—Crabbe and Usagi. They had both promised each other not to tell anyone, each with their own reasons. However, what no one knew—not even Usagi—was that Crabbe had developed a serious crush on her. He wasn't sure just quite when exactly he became sure of it. He just..knew.

Her cheery, bright personality was irresistible to him. "Usagi," he murmured. He was the only person still awake—or so it seemed.

He stood up and walked the short distance to where Usagi lie, being sure not to trip over any bodies. He knelt down next to her. "Usagi," he whispered again. When his only response was a few quiet snores, he continued.

"I know Usagi.. know you'll never see me as anything more than a friend, but..Damnit! It's not fair!" he whispered harshly. A small sigh escaped his lips and his eyes softened. "It's ironic the two of us even became friends.. You took a wrong turn on the staircase and were running very late for Transfigurations. I myself was running a bit late. I guess it was just pure luck for you that Slytherin and Gryffindor had that class together..

"There you were, waving and calling to me frantically from the other side. The funniest part is..you knew I was Slytherin, a friend of Malfoy none-the-less, yet you still asked for my help. I should have laughed and walked away..but I didn't.

"I guided you to the proper staircase, and together we walked to Transfigurations. We knew it would look suspicious if we were to enter together, so we decided to have a five minute difference of our entering the class. Whoever entered second would probably get more points taken away from their house. Before I could even say anything, you told me to enter first. I was surprised, for I wasn't used to such acts of kindness.

"All you did was smile and say that you were repaying me. I told you I could really care less, but you opened the door to the class and quickly hid behind it. So I entered and made up an excuse about oversleeping..which was partly true. Sure enough, five minutes later you entered, with the truth about the staircase.. Of course, leaving me out. Slytherin lost five points, Gryffindor ten. I suppose that was the start of our friendship. Meeting together to talk was very difficult, but we managed."

He gazed at her shadowed sleeping figure longingly. "God, Usagi…how'd this get so damned complicated? I…I love you.." With his feelings confessed for the first time to his sleeping rush, he bent over her, lowering his lips to hers, and then…

"_Lumos dim!" _whispered a voice. A thin ghostly light shone on the two, and Crabbe pulled away, not getting a chance to kiss her.

"Well, well, well Crabbe, caught before the act eh? What's your excuse for this?" demanded a harsh voice in a whisper. Amazingly, though all this, no one else was awake. Crabbe's eyes widened as he stared up at the owner of the voice. "M-Malfoy," he whispered in horror. He lowered his head.

He was caught. By his leader nonetheless. Things wouldn't possibly get any worse..

"Crabbe-kun," murmured the sleepy voice pf Usagi. "Izzat you…Malfoy!" she whispered angrily.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you, Gryffindor," he growled in a low voice. He turned his glare and Crabbe. "And you," he said, pointing his want at him. "You will be most severely punished.

"Stop!" Usagi shrieked, trying to keep her voice low.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes upon her.her. "Shut up. He needs to be punished. And if you stop me now, I swear his punishment will be much worse." Usagi shook her head, standing up in front of Crabbe in an attempt to shield him.

"Please, Malfoy," she begged, "don't hurt him. Crabbe and I are just friends. What's so wrong with that?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Just friends, huh? Then what was that whole thing that was going to happen a few—"

"She doesn't know," Crabbe interrupted quietly. Usagi looked at the two puzzled. "Know what?" she questioned.

Malfoy sneered. "So, you really don't have a clue..oh well, it matters none. He will pay."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wait! I'll..I'll do anything! Just..just don't hurt him!" she cried.

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow. "What could I possibly want from you…" he trailed off and looked her over. "Anything, you say..anything at all.." his expression became thoughtful.

Usagi hesitated and squeezed her eyes shut. "H-hai. Anything." Malfoy looked her over once again, a sinister smirk replacing his frown as he lowered his wand. "So be it."

With that, he walked away, followed by a guilty looking Crabbe. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry," he murmured. Usagi stood there a moment later, completely fearing what might happen to her. She blinked a few times and shuddered. Lying back down, she went back into a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-


	2. The Devil's Deal

_Quick A.N. _I know some of the spells and such I have portrayed in this story prolly wouldn't be allowed by the students.. then again, we never REALLY know what goes on behind closed castles, mwuahaha! lol..

x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Two**

_The Devil's Deal_

Once everyone was permitted back to their dorms, Usagi walked with Hermione back to their room.

"Usagi, what's wrong? You're really pale and extremely quiet," Hermione said worriedly. Usagi plastered a smile and waved her hand nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about. You worry to much, Hermione! I'm only pale because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I'm only quiet 'cause I was thinking about something," she said. This was, in fact, partly true.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously but decided to drop the matter. The two girls quickly changed into their robes and headed down to the Great Hall.

Usagi stared at her food idly, deep in thought. _'I'm such a baka! I practically made a deal with the devil! Kuso, this is terrible..' _She stole a glance at the Slytherin table. _'But…at least Crabbe is alright..'_

Someone placed a hand upon her shoulder, and she jumped quite startled. "S-sorry Usagi," Harry said sheepishly. "Are you alright?" he questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm…I'm fine.." Usagi answered distantly. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were her best friends from Gryffindor. Maybe she should tell them…

"Hey Usagi, are you excited about the holidays?" Ron asked. Usagi smiled sadly. "My parents are away on an exclusive business trip. They've been looking forward to it forever. They're gong to be away for several months."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Usagi," he said softly.

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "S'okay, I don't mind. Harry'll keep my company, ne?" she said with a grin.

Harry laughed and smiled warmly, nodding with a contained happiness at her words. "Of course."

Breakfast continued happily, and Usagi momentarily forgot about her problem at hand…

…Until it was horribly re-evoked.

"So Weasely, are you going home for the break, or can your parents not afford it?" sneered a voice from behind Usagi.

The blonde girl's eyes widened as Ron turned around to face the source of the voice. "At least I'm WANTED at my home, Malfoy," he growled back.

The infamous Slytherin smirked. "As a matter of fact, I'm going home for the break," he said coolly.

This surprised (not nonetheless pleased) them all, as Malfoy's parents were undoubtedly rather "busy" in affairs, more than likely concerning Voldemort as far as they were sure. "Oh, what a pity," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Malfoy leaned across the table slowly. "Isn't it?" he said drawly. As he said that, the hand that was on the table opened, and then closed. "See you losers later," he sneered before walking back to his table.

Usagi's sigh of relief turned into a gasp of horror as she looked at her lap. There it was, a neatly folded piece of paper. Shakily, she picked it up. On the front in bold printed letters were the words **"DO NOT SHOW TO ANYONE ELSE."**

Usagi gulped nervously and slowly opened it under the table. She brought the unfolded paper to her lap, trying to keep it out of view from Ron who was sitting next to her. Luckily, he was in a conversation with Harry and Hermione, who were sitting across from them.

Usagi paled considerably as she read the scrawly handwriting on the note. She silently read the note, her heartbeat accelerating with each word:

_'Usagi, I'm sure you'll be quite pleased to know I have figured out what it is I want from you. Meet me in the front of the Great Hall at 9:00 tonight. Alone. Once there, I'll tell you what you will be required to do. ..Draco Malfoy..'_

Usagi stared at the note, her hands trembling horribly. Finally, she folded up the note and stuck it into her pocket. Looking down at the food in front of her, she realized she had quite horribly lost her appetite. _'First time for everything,' _she mused dully.

Harry glanced at the blonde. "Anything wrong, Usagi? You look quite perplexed," he said worriedly, snapping her out of her troubled thoughts. She plastered a smile hurriedly. "N-nothing's wrong, nothing at all," she said quickly. Too quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi, you're even paler than before. Please, tell us what's wrong, we're your friends," she said desperately. Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you," she cried. With that, she rose from her seat quickly and ran out of the Great Hall.

In her haste, however, the small folded sheet of paper fell out of her pocket. Ron glanced at it curiously as he bent down and picked it up. He immediately saw the bold letters and became even more curious.

"Ron, what's that?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "It fell out of Usagi's robes when she left," he began. "It says 'do not show to anyone else'. This might be what's bothering Usagi," he exclaimed. "Should I open it?" he asked, uncertain.

Harry and Hermione both nodded. Slowly, he began to carefully unfold the note. He read it aloud to them quietly. When he finished, Hermione gasped. "I wonder what's going on, what could Malfoy possibly want from Usagi?" Harry frowned, but an idea formed in his head.

"I don't think we should tell Usagi we know about the note just yet. It's obvious she didn't want us to know. I say the three of us use the Invisibility Cloak and go there tonight," he said.

Hermione frowned. "Maybe it would be better if we were just honest with her," she said. "She is our best friend after all. I mean, she'd understand."

x-x-x-

"_You did what!" _Usagi shrieked. Other Gryffindors glanced at her and frowned. Usagi tried to keep her voice lowered. "How could you?" she whispered harshly. "Did you _not_ see the words "do not let anyone else see"? God, if he finds out….please do me a favor," she said to Harry. Hermione and Ron had their heads lowered in shame.

"What would you like me to do?" Harry asked. Usagi leaned forward. "Firstly, promise me you wont tell anyone about the note or what's going to happen tonight," she said. Harry nodded. "Alright, I promise." Usagi paused, then continued.

"I can't believe you even considered doing this…Second, give me your Invisibility Cloak. Just for tonight." Harry frowned. He had figured it a good idea to accompany her in secret to make sure nothing bad happened..

"Usagi," he began, but she silenced him by putting up her hand. "No. Harry, please just do me this favor." Harry sighed and glanced at her. "All…alright," he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Thank you," she said curtly with a nod. Seeing the way they looked at her with such worry, Usagi smiled loosely at them. "Daijoubu! I'll be fine. Everything will be okay..I promise," she said, though the way she said it seemed as if she was more so trying to convince herself. "Well…I still have to finish my Potions homework," she said with a sigh. "Harry, can you give me the cloak now?"

Harry sighed and nodded. Standing up, the four of them went to the Gryffindor fourth year quarters. Harry went into his dorm room and quickly retrieved his Invisibility Cloak. Reluctantly, he handed it over to her. Usagi smiled briskly and went into her dorm room so she could finish her Potions assignment before the meeting.

Nine o'clock came quicker than Usagi would have liked. She shivered as she waited for him to arrive. "Ugh, he's late," she muttered, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"And you're early," said a drawl voice. Usagi jumped, startled. "S-so, M-Malfoy, what do you want me to do?" she asked, trying to sound brave and unafraid. He merely smirked. "Well, you see, I've put a great deal of thought into it, as I'm sure you will come to appreciate. Crabbe, come here."

Out of the shadows, Crabbe emerged, his head lowered in shame. Usagi's eyes widened. Maybe…maybe Malfoy was going to let them stay friends! She waited anxiously.

"You see, I had to do a bit of.. careful planning," he began. "So, here it is. I want Crabbe here while I tell you what you have to do. As you know, winter vacation is in less than a week, and I know your parents area way, so you were going to stay here."

Were? Usagi didn't like the sound of this… "Well, coincidentally, my parents are on a…business trip as well for quite a while. So, instead of staying here Gryffindor, you will go home..with me."

Usagi's eyes widened. "But..but.." she stammered desperately. "No buts," Malfoy said with a languid smile. "You will do whatever I say, whenever I say, and however I say, got it? Good."

Crabbe had his eyes narrowed at Malfoy. "I won't let you.."

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and his eyes brightened slightly. "I almost forgot! The second part.." He pulled out his wand. "I want you to suffer, Gryffindor." He pointed his wand at Crabbe and quickly muttered a few words before either of them had time to react.

"You hate ALL Gryffindors…you hate ALL Gryffindors," Malfoy muttered to Crabbe over and over again. Crabbe's eyes were slightly glazed and hazy. They flickered for a second before returning to normal.

"Malfoy, what are we doin' here, I don't really remember.." He glanced at Usagi and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is SHE doing here?" he growled angrily.

Usagi looked at him, speechless. "You…you don't remember me?" she whispered.

Crabbe grunted. "Yeah, I remember you alright you filthy Gryffindor." Usagi turned her narrowed eyes to Malfoy. "What did you do to him?" she whispered harshly. Malfoy smirked. "Oh, nothing much..Anyways, you know what you have to do. I'll work out all the small problems of the plan."

Crabbe looked at Malfoy curiously. "Over the break, Usagi is going to go home with me to serve me." Crabbe smiled maliciously upon hearing this. "Excellent."

Tears watered in Usagi's eyes. Sure, the circumstances she was in were pretty bad, but now they were worse. "Damn you, Malfoy," she swore bitterly. Malfoy only smiled darkly. "Till then," he said with a wave of his hand.

Usagi pulled out the Invisibility cloak and proceeded back to her dorm. Flinging herself on her bed, she sobbed into her pillow. "Usagi," Hermione whispered. Usagi lifted her head. "Y-yes," she choked out.

"Can you..I mean, if you're alright..can you tell me what happened?" she asked softly, inching her way over to Usagi's bed in the dark. Usagi sat up and moved over so Hermione could sit down.

"I..I guess, it's…it's not that bad, right? I mean..Oh Hermione! It's awful!" she sobbed loudly. "Shh, not so loud, don't want to wake the others," Hermione said quietly. Usagi nodded and hiccupped. She then proceeded and told Hermione everything that had transpired. Hermione's eyes softened. "Oh, Usagi…" she gently embraced the distressed girl.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. Just don't go," she said simply. Usagi cried softly. "Oh Hermione, if only if were that simple.. I can't do that! He'd still kill Crabbe-kun, or hurt him really bad.. He may not remember me, but..he's still my friend." Usagi sniffled, trying to keep down her sobs. "I know what he'd do…He'd do what he did last night..Hurt Crabbe really bad and use a memory charm to make him forget it was he that did it," she whispered. "I won't let anything bad happen to him."

Hermione's eyes softened a great deal. "Usagi, your heart is far too big," she murmured. Usagi smiled weakly. "I'm really glad I told you everything, Hermione," she whispered brokenly. "Thank you for being here for me."

Hermione sighed. "I'm glad you told me as well. Are you going to tell Ron and Harry?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "I guess so. They have a right to know, I suppose. Well, good night Hermione…Sorry for keeping you awake and all," she whispered.

Hermione returned to her bed and smiled lightly. "It's no problem ever, Usagi.. G'nite."

_Next chapter preview:_

Things begin to pick up a bit next time. Usagi tells Ron and Harry of her situation and begins to feel a little better.. until, that is, it comes time for her to go back home with Draco! Arriving at the Malfoy's mansion, almost immediately Usagi regrets her decision. No turning back now, with the ruthless, conninving, sexily evil Draco there to make her life miserable for his own satisfaction!


	3. A Hunger For Pain

Keep in mind throughout the story.. Malfoy is an evil bish! lol.

_Quick A.N... _I knowww you can't use spells outside of Hogwarts really.. but I think that's mainly if you live with Muggles, right? And I know there is the fact also that Draco-kun is underage for magic use or somethin', but in this story you can use magic outside of Hogwarts so long as you live in a magic community thingy, which he does.. err.. I know that doesn't really clarify things. Ok.. I'll simplify with one sentnce: Malfoy can use magic any time he damn well pleases, so nyahh! .P Lol .:sweatdrop:.

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Three**

_A Hunger For Pain.._

Sure enough, the next day at breakfast in the Great Hall, Usagi retold the whole story to the shocked Ron and Harry, though with a bit more composure. "So, I guess you could say I'm in a bit of a pinch," she mumbled out as she chewed a piece of sausage. After telling her three best friend about everything, she was feeling slightly better. Only four days away before her hell would begin.

"Usagi, do you know what you're doing!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you realize what you've just said! I mean, you might as well of sold your soul to the devil!" he shrieked.

Usagi winced. "I know, I know..but Crabbe-kun is still my friend regardless if he doesn't remember. Malfoy has no feelings and would severely hurt him then make him forget about it. I'm sorry, but if it was any of you guys, I would gladly do the same."

Harry sighed. "Of all people..Crabbe…" he shook his head. "Promise me you'll be alright," he said sternly, "and promise me that if he hurts you in anyway, ANY way at all, you send one of us an owl.

Usagi smiled lightly. "Of course I will, Harry-kun!" she said.

He frowned. "Swear it, Usagi," he said quietly. Usagi sighed. In all honestly, she truly didn't think Malfoy would allow her to do so. "I swear I will try my best, but that is all I can offer you," she said finally.

Harry nodded. "Alright, and Usagi..please, be careful." Usagi nodded and with that, they continued breakfast in silence.

x-x-x-

"Who knew hell was so close?" Usagi murmured.

"Oh Usagi, I can't believe we're letting you do this!" Hermione cried. Usagi smiled weakly. "Daijoubu, It'll be alright." Harry, Ron and Hermione escorted Usagi to the station. She set her two suitcases down and hugged each of them tightly.

"Ja ne," she whispered. "Good bye," the three of them said in unison. And then, they left.

When the teachers had questioned her, she simply told them her parents came back early, and she received no further questioning. She walked ot the front of Hogwart's Express to see Malfoy leaning against the train with his arms crossed, eyes closed. "A-annou..Malfoy.." she whispered shyly.

Malfoy opened an eye and glanced at her. "So, you finally show, took you long enough," he sneered. Usagi frowned. "The train doesn't leave for another ten minutes," she muttered. Malfoy scowled at her. "I told you to come early."

Usagi glared. "And I came ten minutes early," she said angrily, pondering why she was persuing such a pointless argument. He scowled at her for several moments before smirking smugly. "Whatever. Let's go."

He picked up his suitcases and quickly boarded the train, followed by a glaring Usagi. They sat opposite each other in the same compartment, scarcely glancing at each other, much less conversing. Malfoy decided to take it upon himself to break the silence. "So, dear Gryffindor, are you excited? It's not every day I let a lucky girl stay with me."

Usagi glared at him. "I don't think any girl would want to stay with you, honestly," she said quietly, looking out the window.

Malfoy smiled darkly. "How wrong you are... Some girls would love dearly to be in your position."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him before smiling sardonically. "Oh, is that so? Then why not let one of them take my place?" she said in a sugary sweet voice.

He looked the blonde over. Though he would never openly admit it, this deal excited him more than he'd let on. Her long, golden blonde hair was styled in its ridiculous buns which surely only she could pull off. Her deep blue eyes truly gave validity to the statement "the eyes are the window to a person's soul." It was hard NOT to tell what she was feeling, merely by looking into her eyes. He saw fear.. he saw anger. And pain.

Something stirred in Malfoy. It almost sickened him, but he enjoyed this look in her eyes... Everyone has dark desires, a fascination with the morbid cruelty of the world that we cannot openly let on to. Perhaps with Usagi, he'd get to do a bit of exploration...

Usagi was musing in her own thoughts. _'I can make it through this,' _she silently thought to herself, stern with a resolution of pride and confidence. _'There has to be a good person in there somewhere... maybe... maybe I can help him find it.'_

After a few agonizing hours, the trip finally ended. The two of them got their luggage and proceeded to the home of Draco Malfoy.

x-x-x-

Setting down his luggage on the step, he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small key. Opening the door, he picked up his luggage and entered. Usagi nervously followed, gripping her her two suitcases tightly. She set her luggage down and closed the door. Turning around, she gasped audibly as she looked at the house—no, mansion!

"Wow," she murmured. Malfoy merely smirked. "Down the first hall, six rooms down on the left, is the room you will be staying in," he said to her. Usagi nodded and proceeded down the hall with her luggage.

She was quite puzzled. Malfoy—Slytherin Malfoy—her number one enemy, was actually being semi-nice to her. She turned the knob on the door and flicked on the light. Her heart sank a little as she saw the room.

There was no bed. There was no rug. There was no wallpaper. Only a small table with a lamp resting on it near the door. She brightened a bit as an idea formed. Grinning slightly, she opened one of her suitcases and pulled out her wand. Muttering a very advanced conjuring spell, a very small bed appeared. Usagi took a deep breath and continued. Pointing her wand at the tiny pink bed, she muttered an Enlarging spell and finally stopped when it was big enough.

"Oh, how cute," sneered Malfoy at the door. Usagi jumped, startled. "Did I say you could conjure a bed, filthy Gryffindor?" he growled.

Usagi frowned. "Look, Malfoy. I don't even want to be here in the first place," she seethed. "The least you could do is give me a bed to sleep on."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "It was your own fault. Slytherins and Gryffindors are not supposed to interact unless in competition of course. It's a silent rule that doesn't need to be spoken."

Usagi frowned. "Then what the hell am I doing here?" she yelled angrily. "Why can't we let bygones be bygones?"

Malfoy snickered softly. "Like I said, this is your own fault. You should have just let me punish Crabbe."

Usagi sighed. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. It was utterly pointless and ridiculous. "Whatever…well, can I keep it?" she asked tentively.

He scowled. "This will be my only, and I do mean ONLY, exception."

Usagi pouted. "But..what about some cute wallpaper or—"

"Nothing else." And with that, he left the room to unpack his own suitcases.

Usagi took a deep breath and knocked on Malfoy's room door. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyance lacing his voice from behind the door. Usagi bit her lower lip. "I was wondering…if we could eat now," she murmured.

He paused before answering. "Alright."

He came out of the room. "But first things first. Give me your wand." Usagi's eyes widened. "But…but…No!" she felt vulnerable without her want. Malfoy smirked. "My house, my rules, my way." Usagi lowered her head and scowled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wand. He yanked it away and smiled smugly.

Entering his room once more, he quickly hid her wand before exiting and proceeding to the kitchen. Usagi begrudgingly followed. "So, what's to eat?" she asked, taking a sweat at the table in the dining room.

Malfoy inwardly smirked to himself, before turning to her with a bland look on his face. He gave a fake nonchalant shrug. "I don't know, whatever you want."

Usagi smiled brightly. "Honto? Er..Realy? Well, in that case..I would like some chicken wings, barbecued of course, some mashed potatoes , rice, sushi, French fries, ohh a hamburger…" On and on she rattled off the foods she desired. A minute later, she paused. "A-annou..is that too much?" she asked sheepishly. Malfoy merely smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. Anything else?" Usagi thought a moment. "Hmm…no, I think I got everything..oh wait, bread rolls would be nice as a little side thingy, if it's no trouble.. Kay, now I'm done."

Malfoy smiled pleasantly..or so it seemed. "Quite a big appetite you have Gryffindor." Usagi blushed. "Gomen, I hope it's not too much for you to cook.." Malfoy laughed richly. "Me? Oh no, that's where you are mistaken. YOU make the food, all of it."

Usagi's eyes widened. "But..but.." she stammered helplessly, despereately trying to find the right words.

"Tut, tut, tut. It's alright for someone else to always cook for you, but you can't do it yourself, eh Gryffindor?" he sneered.

Usagi frowned and shook her head. "Like YOU ever cook your own meals," she fired back angrily. "You don't understand, Malfoy, I really can't cook!"

Malfoy smiled maliciously. "Well, then, I suggest you learn. Oh yes, and you will cook everything you listed. I have an excellent memory, so please do not try to pull anything. The raw materials for all you have listed are in the kitchen now... You're lucky I summoned even that much. I should make you go out and buy all of the ingredients, but I've decided to be kind. If you were thinking of snacking on the side, no other foods are present, currently... Mother forgot to go shopping before the trip."

Usagi began to swear violently under her breath. Without her wand to assist her, this would certainly be hell.

Three hours and forty seven minutes later, Usagi emerged from the kitchen into the dining room. Her hair was loose from its buns, disheveled and slightly damp with sweat. Her rosy cheeks puffed in exhaustion as she looked to Malfoy. "Finished," she said breathlessly.

Malfoy was sitting at the dining room table, his arms crossed and eyes closed in a very nonchalant manner. "Took you long enough," he sneered. Usagi frowned. She had thought she had made pretty good time. Deciding to leave the matter alone, she went back into the kitchen and brought the food back plate by plate.

After Malfoy checked and made sure all of it was there, Usagi sat down and began heaping food into her plate. Malfoy picked up a chicken wing and took a bite. Almost immediately, he spit out the under cooked meat. "What the hell are you trying to do Gryffindor, poison me?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "As appealing as that sounds," she began through clenched teeth," I already told you I can't cook. I tried, I really tried hard, but I just can't." She lowered her head and looked at the hard, lumpy, supposed-to-be "mashed" potatoes. Malfoy scowled as he pulled out his wand and did a Transfer Spell, putting all of Usagi's hard work into the garbage.

Usagi felt as if she could cry right then, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of her tears. Malfoy then used a conjuring spell and brought fourth a large white cheese pizza. Usagi's stomach began to growl. "Can…can I have a piece?" she mumbled quietely. If it weren't for the terrible pangs of hunger in her stomach, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having her ask something of him.

Malfoy glanced at her, bemused. "No Gryffindor, you can't."

Usagi glared. "You threw out all of my food! I was going to eat that!" she cried.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "A starving rat would not so much as nibble at your food. But…I suppose you're partially right. Here." He broke off a very small piece of the crust and pushed it over to her.

Usagi frowned. "That's not fair! Please, I just want one small piece. Please?" she begged desperately, trying to ignore her growling stomach.

He frowned. "You're not satisfied with my donation?" he asked. Usagi shook her head feverently. Malfoy sighed dramatically. "Alright then, give me back that piece."

Usagi smiled as she handed him back the tiny bit of crust. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Malfoy ate the crust and glanced at her. "For what?" he scoffed. "If you're not happy with your rations, then you eat nothing. Simple as that."

Usagi's heart sank. She looked into his cold, mirthless eyes. "Fine."

With that, she began to storm away. "Did I dismiss you? I don't recall doing so. Get back here." Usagi clenched her fists and ignored him, running down the hall and into "her" room. Malfoy growled angrily and followed. As he turned the handle, he became even more infuriated when he found that the door was locked.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the knob. He quickly murmured the spell for unlocking doors, a frown deeply rested upon his lips. The lock opened and he pushed the door in. Usagi was startled and she glared at him. "What? Why can't you just leave me alone?" she shrieked angrily.

Malfoy smirked maliciously. "Now filthy Gryffindor, where would be the fun in that?" He shook his head and put on a mock look of sadness. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Gryffindor…You disobeyed me. Therefore…you will have to be punished." His eyes glittered with malice as he advanced upon her.

x-x-x-x-x-

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

To: ScaredSh-tless, Seren Lunar Echo, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Rayling, Ryui and Gokuru-chan, Starlite Saviour...Thank you very much::bows:

liza--hehehe, well I hope this partially answers what is in store for Usa-chan as far as Draco's sexy evilness :grin: hehe. So much in store, and I haven't a clue wha's next! lol!

Sesshoumarus-Bunny--Yus she certainly did! Usagi is too kind-hearted... Altho I'd soo be Draco's slave without a compromise...LOL

Yami Nocturna--Eek I knoww! I feel so bad when I read Draco's character behaviour for this story.. but in a good way::grins evilly: and OMG yes, I can't stand that some times! On occasion, I will ask for input, because sometimes I really don't know what direction I'm heading in, and advice is good. :whispers quietely: Of course, you're right.. they shall not have a clue in this case, mwuahaha! BTW, I LOVE your story "Time To Burn"! .D

Kitoky--Yus, I feel so bad for Usa-chan! Hmm, I'm not sure if it's the imperious curse.. Just a really icky spell!..lol. Basically he jus' doesn't remember her at all, minus the fact that she's a Gryffindor and all Gryffindor are scum :cries: I'm glad ya like it!

Dark Universe-- Yus, I had to keep things confusing..Lol, j/k. And yus, Usa-chan is in for hell...:sniffles sadly: Glad you like it so far!

Ivy Tearen--Yes, that's what originally inspired me to write this story.. I was getting kinda tired of all the fluffy fics out there (don't get me wrong, I'm a sucker for the fluff :giggle) and I really wanted to change things up.. Glad you like it!

For all who have also reviewed my other story "Desiring Need', thank you so much once again::hugs all:


	4. First Lesson

**Chapter Four**

_First Lesson..._

She knew she had gotten off easy.

Perhaps too easy, she mused lightly. By all means, she was glad nothing 'terribly' bad had happened to her on her first day there. Usagi sighed slightly, continuing to scrub the cold, already-clean-in-her-opinion floor. She was supposed to clean all of the floors and then proceed to make sure Master Draco didn't need anything. She groaned in disgust at having to call him that. If she complied to all of his wishes adequately, she "might" get to eat, said he. She utterly and completely hated this whole situation. It just wasn't fair..

_'Stop thinking like that,' _she urged herself, continuing to scrub the floor with the small sponge in large, circular motions. "Gotta keep Crabbe-kun safe," she murmured.

x-x-

Draco smirked as he pulled off his shirt, taking a final glance at the blonde on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, before he went back into his room. Well and so, she should always be kneeling before him, as far as he was concerned. She was a Gryffindor. An extremely pure one at that. He wondered dearly if he'd have the privilege of corrupting her..in more ways than one.

Smiling darkly, he vowed to make the best of these rare and fortunate 14 days ahead of him.

x-x-x-

Harry sat pensively at the table in the library, horrible thoughts plaguing his mind. _'You're so stupid, Harry,' _he scolded himself. How...Why...

How on earth could he let his arch enemy take away one of his best friends? Why did she have to have such a kind, caring heart?..

The saddened teen did not know what to do. If he continued the agonizing process of going through all the possible hells Usagi could currently be going through, he was certain he would snap. Maybe he should tell a teacher, or something..

..And then face the anger and possible resentment from Usagi? It wasn't worth it.

He stood up abruptly from his seat in the library and exited the room, walking around aimlessly. Ron had went back home to spend time with his family, and Hermione was going on a trip to Japan with her parents. That left Harry all alone...to dwell and contemplate in anguish.

An hour later, Usagi cautiously knocked on Draco Malfoy's door. She rolled her eyes slightly as she said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Master Draco?"

She could almost see the smug smirk on his face as he answered her with a tone of indifference and authority, "Hmm?"

Rolling her eyes, she counted backward from ten and continued. "I came to check if you needed anything else," she said softly. He did not answer, so she called his 'name' once more. Still hearing no answer, she was about to walk away impatiently when the door promptly opened. His hair was slightly tousled, an indication he had probably been taking a nap. He wore a loose, black silk robe that was not tied with its sash, the strip of material hanging idly from its holding.

Her eyes slightly widened as she looked at his chest. Sure, chests were nothing taboo, but she had never exactly seen a guy's naked chest before in person.. She blushed slightly and averted her eyes, trying to clear her head of the images it pervaded her with. "So, do you need anything?" she asked quietly, finding an interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

Draco smiled loosely, his pale eyebrows raising slightly from her reaction to something so small. If she was a blushing mess with him still clothed... Oh, Draco knew he was going to have fun these two weeks. He let the smile disappear from his face and replace with a scowl. "As a matter of fact, I do." He grasped her hand and pulled her into the room from the threshold she stood at. He watched her eyes widened again as his cold hands touched hers, barely containing the smile that threatened to spread across his lips. "Normally, I wouldn't want to so much as be looked at by a lowly Gryffindor.. but as it is, my back has been aching a bit. I'd like for you to tend to it."

Usagi had to bite back the snide remarks that tingled persistently upon her tongue. 'Crabbe-kun, Crabbe-kun, Crabbe-kun,' she kept chanting in her mind. His safety was first priority, and she would not jeopardize that for anything. "O-okay," she said hesitantly. "But I've never exactly given massages before," she murmured awkwardly.

Draco snorted, giving her a look of disgust. "Well then, little Gryffindor, I'm sure you've heard that lovely saying.. First time for everything."

And he certainly hoped he'd be able to let that saying apply for her... and himself.. to future events during these next two weeks.

Still facing her, he removed his robe, letting the material fall carelessly in a pool of silk around his feet. Sitting on the bed in front of her, his fingers loosely encircled her wrist, pulling her forward. Usagi stumbled slightly and almost went toppling onto the bed. For all that she was lucky, she gave many thanks to whatever higher beings were watching right now. She regained her footing and instead, only stood in front of him, her heartbeat quickened by the scare. Draco snickered softly, shaking his head at the glaring blonde.

"Tut, tut, tut.. so clumsy," he murmured. Releasing her wrist, he laid down on the bed, his naked back exposed and waiting

Usagi gulped. This was so awkward.. and nerve-wrecking! She approached him slowly, as if approaching a sleeping serpent that could strike at any given moment. "Hurry it up," snapped his voice, startling her enough that she jumped.

"You're so impatient," she mumbled, not caring if he heard or not. Mercifully, he did not reply.

Usagi steadied her trembling hands and carefully placed one against his back, her palm flattened softly against the surprisingly warm flesh. She felt him tense a little against the initial contact, before relaxing once more. She cautiously brought her other hand to his back, placing both of them on either of his shoulders. Grasping his shoulders, she messaged the bare flesh lightly, squeezing and releasing in smooth, even motions. She felt a heated blush creep slowly to her cheeks, but she tried her best to ignore it as she continued to kneed the firm flesh beneath her fingers. She moved her hands lower, beginning to press the slight tension of his shoulder blades, silently marveling in how smooth the skin was, yet softly comprised of firm muscles.

_'There's nothing wrong with finding an appreciation in the beauty of things,' _she told herself firmly. _'Even if it is of Draco Malfoy...'_

She heard Draco sigh audibly, not one of mockery, but one of contentment. Usagi let a small smile flit across her lips. _'I know there's some good in you somewhere, Draco-san,' _she thought to herself. _'And I'm determined to help you find it.'_

If only she could know if his own contrasting thoughts..

He rolled over abruptly, grasping her arm once he laid on his back. "You did fairly well, Gryffindor," he said softly. Usagi gave him a small smile, not sure if she should be relieved or worried that he had enjoyed it. He sat up abruptly, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and standing. "I think you can get your reward now."

x-x-x-

Usagi sighed contently, pressing a hand to her filled stomach. She must have done a better job than she had originally thought.. Not only had he fed her, he gave her remarkably delicious food. Usagi looked at the many excess food-laden dishes in front of her, blushing slightly. "Want me to get them washed?"

Draco shook his head. "No need." Usagi watched as a little creature came scampering into the room. "D-dobby is pleased to see Master Draco has returned," it stammered with a bow. His large ears flopped precariously as he did so, and his grimy pillow case of an outfit shifted. Usagi looked at it with widened eyes, before they softened and she all but cooed. "It's so cute!" she exclaimed, looking at Dobby as though he were a cuddly bunny.

"You find that repulsive thing to be cute?" Draco asked in disgust. Usagi turned to him with a frown.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She turned to Dobby, seeing him wobble as he tried stacking all of the plates. Usagi took half of the plates and smiled. "C'mon, I'll help you out," she said cheerfully. Dobby looked at her with his wide, round eyes.

"D-dobby is in love," he whispered, staring at Usagi as she went into the kitchen with the plates before quickly following. Draco narrowed his eyes at the house elf, scowling slightly.

"What would you like me to do after this?" Usagi called from the kitchen over the running water of the sink. Draco smirked slightly, contemplating in his mind. So many ideas, so many possibilities...

"Well, it's getting fairly late, is it not? Are you tired?" He kept his voice neutral and calm. Hearing her girlish giggle faintly, he took notice to the slight increase in the pulsation of his heartbeat.

"Exhausted! I could just sleep forever," she called back, a yawn escaping her lips as though to prove a point.

"Dobby can freshen up and remake The Miss's bed!" he heard the house elf say eagerly. Draco frowned, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"There won't be any need for that. She'll be staying in the room with me tonight." He flinched slightly upon hearing the shattering of one of the plates as it dropped to the floor.

"S-sorry!" he heard Usagi squeak as she began picking up the shattered pieces of the plate.

"Dobby will get it! Dobby does not want the Miss to get cut or injured!"

"Aww.. you're so cute.. And my name is Usagi, not the Miss," she said with a giggle.

Draco listened to this exchange with an odd sort of fascination. He was not accustomed to witnessing many tender moments of kindness or care. Hearing it, between the exchange of a house elf and Usagi nonetheless, made him feel strange.

He did not realize how intently he was dwelling upon these thoughts until he saw Usagi standing in the threshold, her head tilted faintly as she looked at him curiously. He stood from his seat in the chair and glanced at her again. "Are you finished?" he asked in his usual, drawl voice.

Usagi nodded timidly, her eyes downcast. "So...I'm going to be sleeping with you...ack! Um.. in your room..with you...um.." The blonde girl stammered miserably, trying to regain a coping sense of how to coherently form sentences and keep the crimson bloom of color to a minimum that rose to her cheeks. Malfoy's rich laughter interrupted her plight.

"Yes.. you will be joining me tonight to keep me company." It sounded simple enough from the way he said it, but Usagi knew with Draco Malfoy, nothing was ever quite as simple as it seemed.

"Oh...okay," she mumbled, sort of at a loss as far as what to do in this situation. "Just.. just for company right?" she asked a little timidly, her eyes averted from him slightly.

Draco snickered slightly. "Yes. Just for company.."

Usagi was not passing fond nor assured with the low tone of voice he used.

Usagi was amazed at the size of his room, to say the least. The majority of the room was either green or silver, some traces of a deep red in some of the furniture and items. She saw a board set up with a wizarding game she was only vaguely familiar with, and wizards chess all set up. The pieces were glaring at each other, muttering threats inaudibly.

The bed, by far, gave her the most surprise. To say it was large was like comparing an elephant's size to that of a deer.. Surely, five full grown people could fit in the dark gray bed comfortably with extra leg room.

"So where am I to sleep?" she asked, not even letting the thought cross her mind--

"My bed."

Her surprise was quite apparent, he saw. Perhaps he could teach her a few things, starting with tonight. Musing in these thoughts slightly, he heard a small yawn escape her lips, her hand pressing loosely against her mouth to stifle it. He pulled off the t-shirt he had thrown on for dining with her and watched in heated amusement as she turned away quickly.

"You get flustered too easily," he commented off hand. Usagi kept her eyes averted, but he was sure she glared.

"Well it's rude to look when people change," she mumbled slightly.

He laughed harshly shaking his head. This would be too much fun, he almost worried. Almost.

"Well, you can turn back around," he assured her. Usagi did so, and tried hard not to stare at his half clothed form. He held no modesty, and respectfully so.. He was male, and he had a nice body.. Usagi pushed these thoughts away, walking with her head lowered over to the bed. As she passed him, he grasped her arm, causing her to tense in a nervous apprehension.

"Are you afraid of me, Gryffindor?" he asked her silkily, pulling her so she stood directly in front of him. She refused to look at him, feeling herself quiver slightly. This was ridiculous! Yes, she was afraid of him, but she shouldn't be WANTING him.. Her eyes widened as he grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" he murmured again, letting his index finger brush lightly over the pinkened flesh of her lower lip. He felt her trembling, a small nod beneath his firm grasp.

He lowered his face to hers, a mere few inches away. She felt his breath tingle against her face, the hot air not helping with her heated blush. She closed her eyes, anticipating..

Draco smirked, and released her, walking over to the bed. "Good. At least you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Now hurry along, and cut off the light before you get in the bed."

Usagi stood there, slightly dumbstruck and trembling. How could someone be so heartless..? She felt tears burning in her eyes, disgusted with herself and the entire situation. Switching off the light, she felt around in the darkness for the bed. Her hands reaching out blindly, she felt Draco grasp her firmly and pull her down onto the large bed. "Go to sleep. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Usagi blushed as he lowered her against him, before rolling slightly and placing her next to him. He was driving her mad! Clouding her with all of these thoughts, leading her on a leash while she followed without choice. She sighed and inched away, leaving a great distance between them. Sighing slightly, she closed her eyes and began drifting off into a peaceful slumber..

"Usagi."

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she heard Draco say her name for once. "Y-yes?" she stammered.

He paused for a moment. She felt his weight shift slightly in the bed as he rolled over before he spoke again. "If you allow it, you might just enjoy yourself these next two weeks. Aren't you always so optimistic? Keep that optimism. You'll need it.. and I think you'll enjoy it all." He let the potential promises hang in the air before closing his eyes again, rolling back over as an indication nothing further was to be said.

She stared into the darkness with wide eyes, a soft, dizzying heat tingling her body. She couldn't think right now... Closing her eyes tightly, she tried desperately for sleep once more.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth.

It had not been perpetually cold that night, but she hadn't felt this warm and comfortable. She nestled deeper into the warming comfort, her arms stretching languidly downward to rest her hands against her sides. It was not her hips her hand rested against, however...not by far.

She heard a low voice from under her and opened her eyes blearily. Her blurry vision slowly focused, and for a few brief moments she wished it hadn't. The lovely warmth she had felt was due to Draco Malfoy's arms resting against her back, her head using his chest as a pillow. One of her hands which she had stretched out was resting against his upper thigh.. and the other..

Usagi gasped and all but bit her tongue to keep from screaming, trying to scramble hastily out of his arms and out of the bed. She was prevented from doing this, however, as his arms still rested against her, a sleepy, amused expression playing softly in his eyes. "Well good morning to you to," he murmured in a scratchy, sleep-thickened voice.

"G-good morning," Usagi whispered, having been almost fully woken up from the..incident. Not even two minutes of being conscious again and already troubles were arising! She blushed deeply as they thought of this, shaking her head mentally. "How did we end up like this?" she mumbled, firmly recalling the chasm-like gap between them.

"Do you sleep with stuffed animals?" Draco inquired in an almost conversational tone. The thick traces of sleep began to leave his voice as he looked at her with an emotionless face.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Huh... Wha?"

"Well, I merely got that impression from the way you clung to me all night," he said in a teasing, low voice. "You kept cuddling against me.. or perhaps," he said softly, his hand very lightly brushing against her hair, "you subconsciously knew I was in the bed with you and you wanted to get closer.. I think you want me, Gryffindor."

Was it back to the house name again? The way he said it was almost affectionate it seemed, but Usagi quickly brushed this notion away. "Can I get up please? My back is stiff.." Usagi froze at her horrible choice of wording, and Malfoy laughed, not quite harshly, at the crimson blooms of color evident in her cheeks.

"Surely." He slid his arms off of her, placing them languidly behind his head, watching as she tried to carefully get up from their position with as minimal amount of contact as possible.

"S-so what do you want me to do today?" she asked with a slight stutter, sleep and nervousness making her words come out hasty. Draco sat up slightly, smiling smugly at her.

"Firstly, for you to calm yourself enough to form more coherent sentences. Second," he continued upon seeing her look away, "you are to eat breakfast with me and then clean up the mess. Then you're going to see keeping me company, should I so desire it."

Usagi looked at him, almost snide in her response. "Are you lonely and need me to keep you company all the time, Malfoy?" she asked with an edge of bitterness, not sure why she did so. She almost immediately regretted it upon seeing the slight happiness that had touched his face drain away, a cold, cruel look shifting in his eyes.

"Yes, I desire your company. It amuses me. Perhaps this afternoon we'll see how far we can draw the lines of amusement, hmm?" He rose from the bed and encircled her waist, pulling her still slightly sleepily lulled form against him hard. Usagi gasped, never being THIS close to a close-to-naked guy before.

And then he kissed her. It was not the tender, sweet, loving first kiss Usagi had always daydreamed and envisioned. It was a smoldering, passionate kiss, deep and harsh, promising threats no words he spoke would suffice to portray. Usagi gasped against him, stranded helplessly between horror and fascination. The line between those two emotions was slender..

His tongue parted her lips, tasting and pushing hard against her. Usagi moaned almost painfully.. and then it stopped.

The harshness faded, and her first kiss became sweetened, almost. He pulled back slightly, slowly tracing the parting of her lips with his tongue before delving into her warm mouth once more. Usagi could scarcely breath, her heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest. When he finally pulled away, she found him in only a partially passing better condition.

His breathing wavered slightly, close enough to her still that she could feel it tingle against her. Draco was rather enjoying his view. Her lips were slightly swollen and red, still parted, caught between a gasp and an attempt at normal breathing. Smirking slightly, he pushed her away. It was not a harsh push, but it left her stumbling back, shattering her mystified stupor. She looked at him, unable to place the right emotions she felt.

Anger. Pain. Betrayal... another she couldn't quite place and was positive she wouldn't want to.

"Get to work, little Gryffindor," he taunted lightly, leaving her standing there still and hurt as he changed his clothes. "Think of this as lesson one.. Don't toy with me or purposely attempt getting on my more...unpleasant side." She turned away, glad for the excuse of a distraction, tears clouding her vision in thick puffy droplets. She watched idly through the blurry mess as they fell in a pattering drip to the floor, splashing lifelessly as they impacted to the ground. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into..

She was starting to realize a small portion of it now.

x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Reckless Dares

**Chapter Five**

_Reckless Dares..._

Usagi kept her eyes lowered solely to the meal in front of her. She couldn't even stand to look at him at the moment, too confused and hurt by the whole situation. _'How could he kiss me?' _she pondered dully. _'It's not very nice to take someone's first kiss...'_

Draco was surprisingly having almost similar thoughts. _'She's just a lowly Gryffindor...She doesn't deserve to be kissed by one such as I,' _he thought to himself firmly.

So why was it he wanted to do nothing more than forget about breakfast and adjourn to his room with Usagi behind him...?

Usagi began gathering the dishes from the table, and Dobby soon joined her. Draco left without a complaint, going to his room to brood... and think of what to do next.

Usagi and Dobby took the stacked dishes to the kitchen, where Usagi dropped her pile unceremoniously into the sink. She didn't care of they broke, nor did she care anymore...

She silently reprimanded herself. It was way to soon to begin thinking of defeat. She turned to the small house elf that dried the dishes as she washed them. "Is he always so mean, Dobby?" she asked softly.

Dobby stared at her with his widened eyes, a sighing, dreamy smile on his lips. "Yes.. Yes Master Draco is always mean..." The house elf's face contorted with horror. "No! No, Master Draco is wonderful! He's the best! He's... Oh, dear," the house elf wailed. He began searching around frantically. For what, Usagi was unsure of..

Until he grabbed a frying pan and began whacking himself in the head with it.

"Dobby!" she exclaimed, trying to wrench the frying-pan-made-weapon away from him.

"Dobby...ow!...must...oh!...be...ah... punished!" he wailed with every blow. Finally, he stopped, and Usagi looked at him in horror.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered at what she thought to be the psychotic house elf.

Dobby dropped the frying pan, a large bump beginning to form on his head. "Dobby must never insult the Masters," he whispered, almost as if afraid by saying it he was doing so again.

Usagi looked at him with sad eyes. Was this really how to live as a slave? She felt great pity for the house elf, not caring that this was what he was supposedly made for, knowing that he had to live under enslavement forever. She hugged the injured house elf, wrapping her arms around his scrawny, grubby frame.

Dobby's eyes widened further and he quickly tried to pull away. "D-dobby does not deserve to be touched by the Miss," he squeaked, his ruddy color darkening somehow. Usagi giggled at him, shaking her head.

"It's Usagi," she said with a giggle. "Besides..." Her tone grew softer. "I guess, even slightly, I can relate with you for the time being. We're both his slaves, at least I am for the next two weeks," she mumbled, going back to washing the dishes that had been left forgotten in the sink.

Dobby smiled a little at her. "It'll be okay, Miss Usagi," he said, improving slightly. "It's not so bad. Dobby is happy," he said firmly, as to not slip with any ill words towards his master.

Usagi looked at him with a smile, shaking her head.

"Say, Dobby... do you ever have fun when you clean?" she asked with an innocent smile. Dobby looked at her with his large, round eyes.

"F-fun, Miss Usagi?"

Usagi grinned mischievously and scooped up a pile of bubbles from the sink. "Yep... Fun!" she exclaimed, throwing the dissolving bubbles at her fellow companion. Dobby yelped and ran around the kitchen, followed by a giggling Usagi.

Draco heard the faint knock at his door, and he knew he should have ignored it, or said something to turn her away. Of course, he knew these things... But that hardly stopped him from walking to the door and opening it slowly, taking in her slightly disheveled form.

Apparently, her and that stupid house elf had had more fun than normal dishwashing. Tiny droplets of soapy water clung to the tips of her bangs and hair, her outfit slightly dampened. He raised his eyebrow at her slightly, waiting for an explanation.

"Well... We were cleaning and things got a little out of hand... Everything is very clean though," she quickly added as an afterthought. She giggled slightly. "Your floor has been freshly mopped and sparkly clean as a result."

Draco snorted slightly, failing to keep the bemused expression from his face. "Well. I suggest you go take a shower and change before getting my room all dirty."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Like you'd really mind," she said in a teasing manner. As if realizing who she was talking to, her eyes widened and she quickly left, going to "her room" to get clothes to change into for her shower.

Draco could scarce keep the languid smile that spread across his lips. "How right you are," he murmured.

Usagi winced slightly as she stepped out of the shower, feeling the cold air whip against her once over-heated from the water body. She carefully wrung out the majority of water from her long hair before placing the towel around herself.

'I wonder what Draco would say if I just went into his room like this...Gyah!' Usagi blushed as she realized her thoughts, shaking her head feverishly to clear them.

She dried off a bit more before putting on a pair of white kapris with a light red tank top. Sighing slightly, she walked back to his room.

She didn't need to knock on the door, as it was opened already. He was sitting at a table in his room, a piece of parchment in front of him. The scratchy sound of his quill against the parchment indicated he was writing a letter of some sort.

She carefully sat on the bed as she waited for him to finish, lying back slightly. Closing her eyes, she realized this was perhaps the most comfortable bed she could ever possibly dream of sleeping upon...

"Comfortable?" mused a voice from beside her.

Usagi sat up, startled, looking at Draco with a sheepish look. "Sorry.. was just laying down for a minute—"

"Try ten minutes," he said with a slight smirk. Usagi blushed a little, mumbling an apology. She stretched slightly, yawning loudly. She turned to look at Draco again, observing his features idly. He wore loose fitting black pants with a matching black, unadorned t-shirt.

"You should wear lighter colors," Usagi murmured, scarce realizing she had said it allowed.

He raised an eyebrow at her, amusement in his features. "Is that so?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes.. you wouldn't look so... evil then," she said with a faint smile.

Draco smiled maliciously at her. "Oh, but then I'd be giving the wrong impression," he said softly, pressing his finger to her lips. "I am evil."

He stood then, as did Usagi, glaring at him spitefully. Regaining her calm temper, she smiled at him sweetly. "So, what are we to do today?" she asked.

Draco smirked at her. "I'm glad you got that little nap. We're going to be playing a nice game... I believe you've heard of it.. Truth or Dare?" He saw her eyes widen, somewhere entangled between a curious fascination and a fearful apprehension.

"Y-yes, I've heard of it," she mumbled. "But it's usually only fun when there's a lot of people," she said, almost as if trying to convince him it was not a good idea.

He smiled languidly, shrugging as a reply. "Well. I suppose we'll have to clear that misconception of yours."

He sat down on the carpeted floor and indicated for her to do the same. She did so carefully, feeling a strange sort of excitement as he spoke.

"Let's establish some rules. You can only do three truths in a row, and you can only ask one question per turn. I'll start. Truth or Dare?"

Two simple words... and yet it held such a mystifying thrill she couldn't quite place. "Truth," she said, too afraid just yet to take the latter option.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking over his question. "Was yesterday your first kiss?"

Usagi looked up at him in a startled shock. Lowering her eyes, she said the word feebly. "Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Usagi looked at him with widened eyes, before relief flooded her. "I believe the rules are only one question per turn," she said in a sweet voice. Draco snickered softly, shaking his head.

"Okay, let's see.. Truth or Dare?" Usagi asked.

"Truth."

Well, that was a little surprising, Usagi mused. She thought for a moment, before looking at him with almost apprehensive eyes. "Do... Do you hate me?" Her voice was soft, almost whispering the question.

He looked at her, trying to keep his eyes from betraying his amusement. "No, I don't." He felt something strange stir in him at seeing her release a sigh of relief, her whole form relaxing visibly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Draco rolled his eyes, but asked his question, his eyes glittering with mirth. "So... did you enjoy your first kiss?"

Usagi looked away from him, her eyes averted to a random object in the room. "Yes, I did," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

Usagi glared at him. "Then maybe you should..." She remembered the last time she had let her anger get the best of her and blushed. "Yes, I did," she said in a calm clear voice.

Draco laughed softly, almost a perfect imitation of real laughter. "I thought so," he said smugly, grinning at her.

Usagi groaned, shaking her head. "Truth or Dare?" she said hastily, trying to move things along.

"Dare."

Usagi looked a little startled, before smiling bitterly. "I dare you to let me go back to Hogwarts."

Draco snorted at her. "Well, that was a waste of a turn," he said in a soft voice. "No. Now... Truth or Dare?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

Usagi glared at him, but she couldn't say she expected any less. She wanted to argue that there were supposed to be consequences if you didn't take the turn, but thought better of it. This was Draco Malfoy, after all. "Truth," she said, fully aware this was the last one she could use for now...

"Are you attracted to me?"

Usagi looked at him with her mouth slightly opened, her eyes incredulous. "You're so conceited!" she exclaimed, looking away.

"That also doesn't answer the question."

Usagi groaned, putting her head in her hands. Looking up at him, she managed her sweetest smile. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I'm terribly attracted to you. Now, Truth or Dare?" she tried to keep her voice firm, but it had wavered quite horribly upon saying his name

Draco smirked. He knew she had tried to play it off in sarcasm, but he could feel the truth behind the words. "Truth," he said breezily.

Usagi tried to think of a long, drawn out question to avoid the dare she was forced to take next turn. Only three truths in a row... how unfair! "Umm... let's see..." She looked at him mischievously. "Are you attracted to me?" she asked in a joking manner.

The response she got was far different than she ever could have expected. His eyes locked briefly with hers so she could see the sincerity of his response. "Yes. Terribly so, in fact." His voice was a soft caress of words in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Now... truth or dare?"

"Truth?" she said sheepishly. Seeing his glare, she rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, Dare... I don't see why you even had to ask," she grumbled.

Draco smirked slightly. "Just to hear you say it. Hmmm..." He sighed out slightly, sitting up further. "I dare you to kiss me."

Usagi laughed slightly before she stopped in an abrupt silence. "WHAT?" she exploded, her cheeks blooming with color. "No!" she exclaimed.

Draco laughed softly, a harsh, mirthful sound. "Believe me... you won't appreciate the consequences," he said in a deceptively calming voice. Usagi looked at him with apprehensive eyes, her anger radiating stubbornly.

"Well I'd like to hear the consequences first—"

"You'd have to sleep with me," he said off hand. He was joking, of course, but she didn't need to know this.

Usagi yelped as she shook her head fervently. "Ok! I mean.. no! I mean... Ugh you're horrible!"

Draco smiled languidly. "Still think I should wear lighter colors?" he murmured.

Usagi glared at him. "Yes, I still do."

A silence settled softly against them before Draco looked at her impatiently. "Well?" he said softly. Usagi was certain her cheeks couldn't get any darker in color, the crimson blush that spread across her cheeks dizzyingly hot.

She inched towards him slowly, as if approaching something terribly dangerous... That wasn't quite far from the truth though, was it? She was soon kneeling right in front of his sitting form, her breath quickening slightly as she saw him smile at her.

She looked at his curved lips and didn't know how to proceed. You weren't really supposed to think out kisses, she had heard. They were just supposed to naturally happen..

She put her hand on his shoulder and retracted it quickly, as though thinking better of her actions. How had things complicated so quickly?

Draco was enjoying this with a relentless satisfaction. Yesterday had been his first kiss, too. It all just sort of came natural, what to do, how to proceed. He looked at Usagi, her trembling form, her eyes confused and horrified. He almost didn't think she'd go through with it..

And then, it happened. It portrayed everything that she was: innocent, chaste, and delicate. He looked at her briefly, with her lips pressed against his, taking in the way her eyes were squeezed shut with embarrassment. He smiled inwardly before closing his eyes too, willing himself not to deepen the kiss.

To say he was surprised when it was she who did so would have been a severe understatement. His eyes fluttered open briefly as her lips parted against his, causing his to do so as well. Before she could fully partake in deepening it, however, she pulled away.

"T-truth or dare?" she whispered, close enough that he felt her breath tingle against his face.

"Dare," he murmured, his voice low and thick.

"I dare you to kiss me back.."

She barely got these words out before his lips melded against hers, his hand pressing against the small of her back. She moaned slightly against him, reveling in the feel of his tongue against her own, tasting and exploring with a smoldering passion.

He lowered her to a laying position, his mouth trailing hot kisses down her jaw line, teasing and tasting the skin in its wake. Usagi gasped as her hands came around the back of his neck, entangling slightly in the short blond strands of hair.

Rationality slowly crept back to Usagi like a cold bucket of water as she felt his hand begin to slide up under her shirt, splaying under the thin material of her tank top, resting against the bare flesh of her stomach before slowly sliding upwards..

"S-stop," Usagi gasped, hating and enjoying, all at the dreadfully same time, these feelings that engulfed her. She sat up partially against him, her head resting against his chest as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. "I... I..." She couldn't find any words to say. She could scarcely form a coherent thought in her mind, much less voice one.

Draco didn't know whether to be angry, relieved, or disappointed. He was completely confused by all of this. He was angry it had went so far... Relieved she had stopped him...

Disappointed, she had stopped him

"Usagi," he said, almost hesitantly, not sure what to say either. How had things escalated so far, so fast? He wasn't immune to lust or the teenage hormonal drive imparted naturally upon him. He couldn't help himself... and for a few irrational moments, he didn't want to stop.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered, pulling away enough to stand. He felt an emptiness at the lack of her warm body against him, a hollowness he had never really noticed before. He brushed it away and stood as well. "I'm...um... I'm going to g-go clean... or..."

Draco nodded dimly, scarce listening to her as he contemplated things in his head. He heard her leave, heard the soft clicking of his door as she opened and closed it behind her, though it sounded deafening to him. He pressed his fingers against his mouth, reveling guiltily in the tingly after feeling of her skin and lips against his own.

This certainly did open up a few things, he realized. Perhaps this little vacation would go better than even he could have perceived.

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

To: ABC Gurl, Starlite Saviour, samisweet, Mflower49, liza, sylverwind, Maiden Genisis, snoggitz, Raylinz...thank you!

Bambi Star—LOL yeah, some nice gooeyness without "candy" spells...hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :grins:

Yami Nocturna—Of course. Draco's asshole jerkiness makes him a lovely person to love... You love to love him, 'cause the world and the people in it are weird, hehe. Thank you for the review .D

Serenity Voldemort Riddle—yes! That's what I was trying to portray... he's so lonely yet evil and confuzzled...hehe. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Serenity Usagi Malfoy—Lol I'm glad you liked the bed scene.. that was certainly fun to write :giggle: They weren't quite "affectionate" this chapter... but in a sick kinda way I guess you could say they were LOL. Dun worry... perhaps fluffiness will grace us in chapters to come .D

Seren Lunar Echo—Lol, I know I sure am too! I got your review for my other song fic that said you wanted me to work on slave, and I went hmm ok! Why not? Lmao. Thank you for the review!

Assraelrui—lmao, cyber ho'...Queen Beryl is totally your mistress, just like Anna Nicole Smith is our mother::clings: my long lost twin...lmao. And we better get some guys next year! Lol.

Tangled Junky—Lol yeah Draco is sure a hottie. I'm glad you liked Desiring Need, too .D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Dark Universe—Thank you .D And mwuaha.. we'll just have to wait and see what other lessons poor Usa will learn :grins evilly: lol

I'm a Bre too—omg! Yay! A fellow Bre::hugs: Lol. Hmm I think he'll get nicer. It just has to be a slow transition or it wont be believable ) hehe

LiLSeReNiTiE—Lol yea he is kinda mean p Aww, I'm glad you like the story :giggle:

Next chapter will be out whenever I stop bein' lazy and write it... Lol. Or if I get any random bursts of inspiration tha's been happening lately :blush: Thanks a ton, and please review!


	6. Humiliation Celebration

**Chapter Six**

_Humiliation Celebration..._

Draco scowled, pacing his room in swift, angry strides. None of that was meant to happen. 'But it did,' he mused bitterly. It did, and it left things quite confusing. Surely, a Slytherin was not meant to have any such petty feelings for a mere Gryffindor. She wasn't worthy. 'But you do,' his mind taunted relentlessly.

And so he did. No matter. He'd have to deal with things as they progressed. Perhaps this truly would be a learning experience for them both. Sighing softly, he took a seat at the table in his room, contemplating his next actions.

He realized indeed, he was going rather soft on the girl. He hadn't even physically demanded any serious uses of her. Cleaning was trivial; a normal maid could do that. But a slave...? That was something to consider deeper in assessment.

A languid smirk crept across his lips, his eyes darkening slightly, as he calculated his next move.

Usagi looked around the living room she hadn't really spent any time in, looking for some flaw to busy herself with. Noticing a slight crease in the folding of one of the blankets, she undid it quickly and slowly refolded it. She needed something, anything to busy her mind from thoughts that did not consist of Draco.

Dobby came trotting into the room, looking at Usagi with a dreamy smile. "It's not necessary for Miss Usagi to clean," he said, going over to help her with the blanket. Usagi looked at him with a sad smile.

"I just... needed something to keep my mind busy," she mumbled feebly.

Dobby tilted his head, looking at her with his large, round eyes. "Is there anything wrong with Miss Usagi? Dobby will surely help if he can!" he said, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Usagi sighed, placing the neatly refolded blanket back upon the couch. Sitting back against the soft cushions, she indicated for Dobby to do the same. Dobby shook his head vigorously. "Dobby is not worthy nor allowed to sit on the Masters' furniture," he said with a faint apprehension.

Usagi smiled wryly. "I won't say anything if you don't say anything," she whispered to him with a giggle. Dobby's ruddy cheeks grew darker and he began approaching the couch, before shaking his head heartily.

"N-no. Dobby will sit upon the floor and talk with Miss Usagi," he said firmly. Usagi looked at him with a curious confusion before shrugging.

"I dunno, Dobby... I guess I'm just confused," she said softly. "I mean, he's so mean to me, but then I see a slightly more..." Usagi blushed, not sure what the word was. "I don't think gentle is exactly right... Just a not so mean side to him, and I get confused. He's so confusing!" she exclaimed, leaning her head back against the sofa.

Dobby looked at her with a curious, troubled expression. He wasn't good with all of these human emotions. "Dobby thinks Miss Usagi is just tired from working. Dobby gets tired when he does a lot of cleaning," he said, nodding to himself.

Usagi smiled at him faintly, nodding in a false agreement. 'You know your life is really going down hill when you go to a house elf for advice,' she mused dully. "Yes, you're right.. I guess I'm just tired," she said, although she'd never felt more awake in her life.

"That's a pity," came a soft voice, startling her enough to jump. She stood quickly from the couch, looking at Draco.

"D-Draco," she mumbled, averting her eyes as he approached her.

"Didn't I tell you it was Master Draco?" he taunted in a silky voice. "Tsk, tsk, dear Gryffindor. You don't seem to learn well from mistakes." He cast an icy glare at Dobby, who squeaked and quickly retreated from the room.

Usagi faltered in her already shaky resolve, taking a small step away from the sofa, away from him. "I... I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry... Such a pathetic word," he murmured. "Stop moving away from me." Usagi froze in the retreat she didn't know she was attempting. He began to walk towards her slowly. "I think I've been too kind to you these past few days. I think I should be more strict in my demandings."

Usagi glared at him defiantly. "I think you've been doing just fine," she retorted with a scowl. "I hate this entire situation. I..." She looked at him with angry eyes. "And I hate y—"

"Shhh," he whispered, pressing his finger against his mouth in a hushing manner, ignoring the panic in his chest. It was quickly overridden by anger, a deeply boiling rage he couldn't contain. "It would be best if you held your tongue, Gryffindor, lest we say some things we'll regret later on."

Usagi huffed a small laugh. "I don't think I'd regret it," she murmured. She had never hated anyone before, but Malfoy was bringing her close to this unfamiliar emotion.

"I think you're confused, that's all."

"Confused?" she said with a raised eyebrow, not liking the way he approached her in slow, even strides.

"Yes, dear Usagi," he said, her name rolling across his lips in a soft caress of syllables. "The line between love and hate is terribly thin... But a mere silk thread placed between the two. I think your emotions become very confused when I'm in the picture. Your body says differently from the petty words you speak now."

Usagi blushed indignantly, backing away once again. "I think you're attractive, but that doesn't mean I can't hate you," she said in a mumble, her resolve weakening slightly.

"It doesn't mean you can't," he agreed, his eyes shifting slightly. "But you don't."

Usagi glared at him. "I don't think you have any right to tell me how I feel—"

"Sure I do. You're my slave.. I can tell you when to breathe these next two weeks, should I so feel inclined."

"I wouldn't carry it that far," she huffed, refusing to look at him.

"Oh, but I would. Surely you value the life of Crabbe.. He's not in a very high wizardry standing. No one would miss him if an accident of sorts befell him."

Whether this was the truth or not, Usagi couldn't tell. If it was, she had to be extra careful. Usagi's eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't," she whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, I would... That little deal you proposed for me was better than I ever could have dreamed of." Usagi realized she couldn't back away from him any further, her back lightly resting against the wall.

"I don't understand how you can be so heartless," she cried, turning her pained gaze to him. She took a sharp intake of breath upon realizing he was right in front of her.

He raised a pale eyebrow. "Heartless, hmm? No, I have heart, Gryffindor. And it's aimed in all of the right directions: Power, conquest, and achieving what I want. Right now... I think you might be one of the things I want."

He pushed her forcefully against the wall, causing her to wince in pain. She looked at him with fearful, tear-clouded eyes. Why was he acting like this?

He placed his hand almost gently against her face, splaying his palm flat against her cheek. He stroked the trembling skin for a minute in a delicate caress, before moving his hand down to her chin, finally resting it upon her slender neck. He enclosed his fingers softly against her neck, watching her eyes widen with a horrified surprise.

"Now, I think we should go over the rules again," he said quietly, applying enough pressure that her mouth parted slightly for air but not enough to truly harm her. "You obey every command that I give you. No matter how trivial... if it is not fulfilled, then I refuse to keep my end of this little bargain." She raised her hand to grasp feebly at his as he pressed a little harder. She could feel the dizzying need for air, her breathing shallow and abrupt.

He leaned close to her, then, his hand still encircling around her neck. His lips touched softly against hers, smirking languidly against the parted, trembling flesh. He slid his tongue slowly inside her mouth, touching it against the length of her own, feeling her gasp and writhe beneath him.

He let go of her neck, but continued the kiss, shoving her hard against the wall again as his mouth bruised against her own. She whimpered softly, placing her hands against his chest, whether to stop him or encourage him she wasn't sure. How thin was the line between love and hate?

"Say it, Usagi," he whispered, pressing his hand firmly against the back of her neck. "Say, 'Yes Master Draco, I'll do whatever you want.'"

Usagi could scarcely breath, his mouth hard against hers once more. She gasped out the words, trying desperately to get it all out. "Whatever you want," she whispered faintly, barely containing a whimper as his teeth closed gently against her lower lip, biting the soft flesh before kissing her painfully once more.

Draco pulled away from her, his arms around her trembling frame the only thing that kept her standing. Her eyes were closed tightly, her reddened lips swollen and trembling.

"I'm having a friendly...gathering. A party, if you would," Draco said smoothly, running his hand lightly down the length of her back before pulling away. She steadied herself against the wall enough to stand straight, her breathing still wavering in shaky trembles. "Some of my friends from Slytherin will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I had forgotten about the plans for it, but it's too late to break the plans now. So I'll have to endure it. It's a pool party," he said with a sarcastic smile. "And since I have to endure it, you will as well."

Usagi looked at him with widened eyes. "M-me?" she questioned. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you getting dumber? Yes, you. And, you'll be wearing this nice little outfit." Pulling out his wand, Draco muttered a spell. The thin material of an 'outfit' of some sort appeared in his arms.

If one could call it an outfit.

"I am not wearing that!" Usagi cried indignantly, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Oh, but you are," Draco said in a deceptively soothing voice. He tossed her the outfit. "And you'll be happy and smile when you do so... I have a special guest I forgot was on the list. This should be fun," he said in a light voice, amusement evident in his tone. "Get some rest for tomorrow, little Gryffindor." He left the room them, leaving Usagi stranded there with a fuming frown upon her face.

_...The next day..._

Usagi heard the faint sound of the talking and laughing people at the party. This was so humiliating! She'd still have to face these people once she got back to school. How could Draco be so cruel as to humiliate her this far? She tried pulling down the skirt of her outfit a little more, much to no avail. Blushing deeply, she exited the background, holding her head high with the small amount of dignity she could muster.

The outfit was not nearly as bad as others she had seen girls her age where, she concluded in a desperate attempt at a firmer resolve. The black-and-white pleated skirt stopped several inches above her knees, styled ridiculously similar to a French maid outfit. The matching top was shoulder-less, slightly puffy sleeves adorning the middle of her upper arm. The scarce-in-material top was shortened at the bottom, barely covering her stomach, making the bare flesh visible with excessive movement.

No, she didn't hate him...

She _loathed_ Draco.

"Oh, this is a fabulous party," squealed Pansy, looking at Draco with a wide smile. Draco smirked at her, a cold mirthless look that held little warmth for her. The party was being held outback, a pool party of sorts. Most of the boys there were wearing just their swimming trunks, some of them already in the massively large pool. Draco was wearing his dark green swimming trunks and a light gray tee shirt, not wanting to swim nor get sun burned. He wished he could have cancelled this party now that he had Usagi with him, but in all of the excitement it had completely slipped his mind.

Pansy was wearing a black bathing suit with yellow daffodils boldly printed as the design. Her frame was rather large and bulky, and the harsh contrast of light and dark colors did little to slenderize her appearance.

"Of course. Did you expect any less?" he said briskly.

She giggled, an annoying, harsh sound. "Of course not, Draco."

The door opened, and Usagi walked out to where the party was taking place, a pleasant smile plastered upon her face. She faltered in her resolve upon seeing all of the people and the stares she was getting... she could feel the blush of pure humiliation staining her cheeks already, but she fought it with a severe determination that surprised even herself.

She reveled in a bitter amusement at the slight widening of Draco's eyes, the unmasked surprise evident upon his face. Smiling serenely, she approached him. "Hello, Master Draco. Is there anything you'll be requiring of me?" Her voice was as light and sugary sweet as ever. Draco could only gape.

Pansy, however, was not in as much of a stupor. "What the hell is she doing here?" she hissed, remembering Usagi to be one of the worst Gryffindors... also known as, the kindest. She surveyed the blonde's outfit, a smug smirk coming across her pug-like face. "Oh I see... hired help for the summer?" she sneered.

Usagi could see the jealousy in Pansy's eyes. Jealous of what, she had absolutely no clue. Perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't blast into an outfit like this if her life depended on it. "I suppose you could say that," she said in a cheery voice. She realized if worse came to worst, she could just say that Draco had her under a spell of some sort. "Will you be needing anything?"

Pansy's face gnarled into a hideous look. "Yeah, Gryffindor." (Was that the best insult they could muster, Usagi mused dully, the house name?) "I need for you to leave." Usagi smiled happily, but Pansy continued. "I don't see why you even have to be here," she said with utter disgust.

"Well, you see, Master Draco is having me stay with him the entire break to assist him in the mansion," Usagi said politely.

Pansy's eyes widened into a horrible, twisted expression. "You're staying in the mansion with him?" she hissed.

So that's what part of the jealousy was for, Usagi thought with an inward smile. She'd trade places with Pansy... actually, no she wouldn't, she realized with a faint giggle, taking another look at the pug-like, flower-named girl.

"Why yes, I will be. Master Draco has many needs I have to fulfill," she said in a sweet tone, causing Pansy to gawk with hate and jealousy. Usagi was almost having fun with this, seeing Pansy so flustered and angry.

Draco laughed harshly at this, smirking. "Oh yes, many needs," he murmured.

Pansy shrieked at him. "What? How could you require any such... services from that piece of trash? I'd be much better for you," she said with a smug grin.

Usagi laughed flippantly, keeping her mood light for sanity's sake. "Perhaps you would be. That's why he wanted you to stay with him for two weeks.. oh wait! No he didn't. Whoops," Usagi said with an airy giggle. "If you won't be needing anything, I guess I'll be on my way. Good bye!"

As she began to retreat, Draco grasped her retreating form, his sun-warmed fingers lightly encircling her wrist. She froze and nodded inwardly, turning to look at him. "Yes, Master Draco?"

Draco smiled languidly at her, his eyes shifting slightly. "I'm passing fond of your outfit, Gryffindor," he said in a low voice. "I think I'll have you wear it more often."

'Oh please don't let him be serious!' Usagi screamed inwardly, but on the outside she managed a pleasant smile. "Whatever you want," she echoed the words from their previous encounter, her voice sturdy. "Master Draco."

With that, she left him, walking slow and carefully amongst the people, asking if they needed anything. She hated all of the looks they were giving her, their hormonal teenage lust agitating her. Her eyes widened as she felt several hands grab at her, willing the tears not to come. 'Gotta keep Crabbe-kun safe,' she began to chant mentally, her mantra that kept her motivated.

"Wow... he's certainly making good use of you, Gryffindor," sneered a voice with a harsh laugh. Usagi turned, very slowly, to the source of the voice. Of course, she knew who it was. She felt relieve and dread sweep through her in dizzying, jumbled waves.

"Crabbe," she whispered, standing in front of him. She could already feel her self-control breaking. She looked idly at his friend Goyle, who was laying in one of the sun chairs, watching her with an unmasked disgust... and lust.

"Gryffindor," Crabbe acknowledged with a nod, smirking darkly at her. "How's your pathetic life going?"

It almost felt like the old times when they'd joke around, talking and laughing together. She felt a small smile tug painfully against her lips. "It's going—"

"Oh shut up," he said, pushing her away. She stumbled slightly, barely regaining her footing from the possibility of falling into the pool.

Draco sat up, looking on with interest at the scene that had unfolded.

"Crabbe," she murmured, her smile faltering. "At least you're okay," she whispered weakly.

"Well, I was doing fine until I saw that I had to endure your presence," he said with a trace of disgust in his voice. He adjusted the pale gray shirt he was wearing, matching in color with his swimming trunks. "I could never bare having to spend two weeks with such filth living in my house. Malfoy is a strong person," he commented, a deep loathing in his eyes for her.

Usagi could scarcely see him clearly anymore, his figure but a blurry outline through her tear-clouded vision. She recalled the times when they'd go together to Hogsmeade, their secret meetings in the middle of the night. Had it all really boiled down to this...?

Draco made his way over to the two, leaning against the deck as he watched them.

"Crabbe, I..." She cleared her throat, strengthening her resolve. Usagi was many things in life—clumsy, a crybaby, ditzy, and immature at times—But she was not weak. She smiled at him tearfully. "I'm glad you're okay, and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way... I know you don't know what I'm talking about and I know you hate me, but you're still my friend, somewhere in there."

His face contorted for a moment, a troubled look of fear shadowing across his features. It quickly passed and he smiled smugly at her. "Yeah... I'll be your friend. Especially with you in that outfit," he said haughtily, causing the Slytherins around him to howl with laughter. Many had been watching the scene unfold, with little else to do amidst the small conversation they carried amongst themselves. "Hell, I could even make an exception and we could became really friendly.."

He walked closer to her, grabbing her hard around the waist. Usagi's eyes widened as his large face began to descend down upon hers..

"Crabbe."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, Crabbe's face close enough to hers that he felt it tingle against his cheek. He almost ignored the call of his leader, but even he was not that stupid. "What, Malfoy?" he asked, trying to keep his growling voice calm.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was bland and quiet, illusory and soft.

Crabbe kept any sarcastic comments in check. "I was gonna see how dirty the filth known as Gryffindor really is," he said with a harsh chortle. Usagi wrenched herself out of his grasp, her eyes horrified and disbelieving.

"Well, I don't think that would be the wisest thing to do. Especially not before I get a chance to do so. She's my little plaything, keep that in mind," Draco said in almost a chiding voice.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Crabbe muttered quickly. He glared harshly at Usagi. "You're lucky." And with that, he gave her a hard shove, sending her toppling into the pool.

Usagi saw dimly as her long hair streamed in front of her, the entire scene occurring in an almost slow motion-like stupor. She felt as her entire body was submerged in the cold water, her hair beginning to unravel from its style. She heard the water-muffled sound of laughter and howling. And she realized all too soon she would have to go back to the surface of the water and deal with it all.

Usagi rose from the water, shivering from the abrupt change from hot to cold in body temperature, trembling from the embarrassment and pain of the entire situation. She slowly waded through the people in the water, getting out of the pool on the side opposite of Draco and Crabbe.

She moved mechanically, keeping her actions simple and her face expressionless. She parted the hair that obscured the front of her face, letting it stream behind her in wet, flowing waves. She rung out the small bit of material she could grasp of the skirt, careful in doing so. She didn't even bother with the top, as it clung to her body relentlessly, giving all of the teenage boys something to think about that night.

She made her way over to the fence where several plain towels hung. Taking one of them, she wrapped it around herself slowly, though it did little to dry off her sopping wet frame. She looked slowly at Draco, and then Crabbe, both of whom were looking at her with slightly widened eyes from her beautiful, albeit wet, appearance.

Usagi smiled sadly at Crabbe, her tears well masked from the continuous drips of water down her face. Bowing slightly and whispering a good bye, she went into Draco's mansion, locked herself in his bathroom, and collapsed upon the cold, marble floor. She felt the water drip down her body and hair into large droplets upon the floor, mingling softly with the tears that streamed in delicate meanders down her chin.

Clutching the white towel against her tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears come. "I hate this," she whispered brokenly.

x-x-x-x-x-

To: vegiegurl, devlisheart, samisweet, Starlite Saviour, assraelrui, ABC Gurl, Bambi Star, LiLSeReNiTiE, Tangled Junky, Water Angel1, ThoseRainyDays, ScaredSh-tless, liza, MFlower49, Serenity Silvermoon, Silver Moon Goddess1, ice-princess-hime, Yami Nocturna, Seren Lunar Echo, Dark Universe, Cheerioes, Maiden Genisis, Jessica Hillyard, Raylinz... THANK YOU::hugs:


	7. Warming Hearts, Melting Kindness

**Chapter Seven**

_Warming Hearts, Melting Kindness..._

Usagi didn't realize she had fallen asleep until the loud sound of knocking woke her. Blearily confused as to where she was for a moment, realization dawned on her quickly upon seeing her bedraggled reflection in the mirror. Groaning slightly, she stood from her seated position on the bathroom floor, stumbling over to the door.

"Who is it?" she mumbled, halfheartedly running a hand through her wet, tangled tresses of hair.

"Who do you think?" came the soft reply, icy as ever.

Usagi bit her lower lip, not wanting any further problems with this situation. "Just...give me a few moments."

Draco hesitated at the door briefly, before nodding in consent. He scowled upon realizing she couldn't see this, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. "Fine," he replied curtly, "I'll be in the living room." With that, he strode away.

Usagi sighed, shaking out her still damp hair. Things were really a mess, she mused bitterly. It truly amazed her how far one would go for friendship...

And how far one would go to ruin it.

x-x-x-

Draco took a long swig of the cool liquid in the glass he held, reveling in the sweet taste of peaches and honey. His gaze shifted to Usagi as she entered the room; she was still slightly damp in the ridiculous maid outfit he had her wear. "Feeling better?" he asked smoothly.

Usagi looked at him warily for a moment before nodding slowly. "I... I guess," she said softly. "But, if you don't mind my asking..." her voice trailed off, her eyes averting from his gaze. "Is it always going to be that way? Is he really never going to remember me?"

Draco almost winced upon hearing her voice crack, the firm demeanor she had built up to talk to him already beginning to crumble. "Yes," he said quietly. "It is always going to be that way."

"But you said you didn't hate me," she cried, turning her angered eyes to him. "You...You said you didn't hate me. If that's true then why? I just don't understand!" She stopped talking, refusing to allow herself to cry in front of him.

"I don't." Draco stood from his seat on the couch, walking over to her slowly. "I really do not hate you, dearest Gryffindor." He raised the glass to his lips, taking another long sip of the cool, swirling liquid. "Do you hate me?"

He was not surprised to be met with silence. A smile tugged faintly on his lips. "Go ahead, dear Gryffindor," he said calmly. He stopped his slow walking as he stood in front of her, placing his hand that did not hold the glass upon her cheek. He felt the moistness of tears or pool water, or perhaps both. It felt so odd, to relish in someone else's pain.

And yet he did.

He enjoyed seeing her so broken and hurt, and yet it pained him just as much. It was such a paradoxical emotion that churned within him. "Perhaps you hate me so much you can't help but love me."

Her head rose swiftly, the anger in his gaze causing his smile to broaden. "I could never love you," she whispered fiercely. "You're cruel and hurtful, you have no regards for the feelings of others, you—"

"Are exactly what compels you to feeling these things for me," he murmured, tilting her chin lightly with his index finger as her gaze lowered once more. "I'm everything you're not. We're a balance, Usagi. I think you realize this too, but you're too afraid to admit it. Go ahead," he whispered, continuing in a silky voice as he wrapped his other arm loosely around her waist.

She started to push him away, disgusted and angered. He stopped her however, pulling her tighter to him. She felt the glass cup press against her side, felt his chest press against her own. "Y-you'll get your clothes wet," she stammered weakly, not liking the lack of distance between them.

"I think those are the least of my worries," he murmured against her ear, his warm breath a whispering caress. Usagi truly wished she had changed clothes before going to speak to him, suddenly wishing she were wearing sweatpants and a large sweater instead of the thin, short material of her maid outfit.

"Please stop all of this," she said, her voice quivering terribly. And yet, she knew it was coming, was expecting the kiss. Deep down, she knew with a deep disgust, she wanted his kisses. She leaned closer to him, hating him and liking him all at the same, terrible instant.

He pulled away partially, bringing the glass between them. Raising the cup to his mouth, he pressed his parted lips slowly against the rim. He kept his eyes on Usagi, smiling inwardly as she watched his every movement. He sipped the liquid slowly, letting it merely rest within his mouth, before pressing his lips to hers once more.

A small droplet of the sweet liquid trickled down his chin as he opened his mouth against hers, pressing his lips to hers in a strange kiss. She tasted the sweet liquid on his tongue, tasted the drink within her own mouth.

She moaned softly against him, giving him all the incentive necessary to continue. But...he did not. He pulled away rather abruptly, a languid smirk on his face. His cool demeanor was betrayed by his sharp intakes of breath, the slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Usagi felt her eyes slowly flutter open, her breathing wavered and uneven. As if broken from a trance, she glared at him angrily, a hint of apprehension evident. "You've got to stop this," she whispered fiercely. "Please... Just stop doing all of this."

Draco did not say anything for a moment, his expression turning cold. Smiling with a barely masked cruelty, he said one simple, soft-spoken word. "No." With that, he walked away.

x-x-x-

Usagi took another wary glance at the door. "Are you sure, Dobby?" she asked nervously.

Dobby nodded vigorously, his large ears flapping slightly with the motion. "Yes Miss Usagi, Dobby is sure. Master Draco is in the shower right now."

Usagi bit her lower lip gently, picking up the quill carefully. Pressing the quill to the parchment, she began writing frantically. Hearing the faint sound of the water turning off, she hastily finished and sealed the letter. She handed it to Dobby, smiling at the house elf slightly.

"I really appreciate this Dobby," she whispered. "I'll repay you somehow."

Dobby looked at her with his large, eager eyes, a shadowing of apprehension behind the twin orbs. "Dobby is glad to help Miss Usagi, she does not need to repay Dobby. Dobby feels most awful, however..." He shook his head fiercely, beginning to exit the room with her letter clutched tightly in his grasp. "Dobby is happy to help," he repeated firmly, muttering softly about a severe punishment for himself.

Usagi felt a large pang of guilt at having the house elf help her, but she knew it was necessary to some degree. There was no way Draco would even entertain the thought.

Hearing the sound of his footsteps outside in the hall, she held her breath unknowingly as they paused in front of her door. She breathed a sigh of relief as he passed, glad to not have to deal with him just yet.

x-x-x-

Harry chewed slowly on the forkful of food in front of him, his appetite not quite strong. He'd grown adeptly well at distracting himself, finding ways of actually studying for Potions and the like. Even still, he could not help but ponder Usagi's condition. How long had she been gone? Too long already, and not even a week had passed yet.

The soft flapping of wings caught his attention, several owls circling overhead in the Great Hall. He was extremely surprised when a deep, ebony colored owl stopped in front of him for a moment, dropping off a slightly crumpled piece of parchment. It took flight once again without so much as hesitating to see if waiting for a replying letter was necessary. No doubt, that was a Malfoy's owl.

He quickly broke the seal of the letter, reading its contents eagerly. He honestly had not expected to receive a letter from his dear friend:

_Hello Harry!_

_How are things going there? Pretty uneventful I'm sure...I hope studying is going good! Just wanted to let ya know things are going pretty good here. Malfoy's not too bad. I'm doing all right. Well, that's all I guess... I'll try and write you again if I get a chance, things are kinda busy here!_

_Love,_

_Usagi_

_P.S. Please don't respond, I'm not sure Malfoy would be too happy. He'd think I was slacking off! )_

Harry frowned slightly upon reading the letter, his own doubts refusing to let him feel relief. Things could not possibly be as peachy as she was making them out to be. He knew Usagi well enough to know that she would not tell him if things were truly going bad.

Ignoring the silent plea she had tried to encrypt inconspicuously, he got out a piece of parchment and began writing her a response.

x-x-x-

Draco knocked several times on Usagi's door, unsure why he was giving her such a courtesy. With silence as his only answer, he scowled for even doing so. He pushed open the door, ready to kindly reprimand her and tell her of the repercussions for disobedience.

The harsh words died upon his tongue when he saw her curled up on the bed. He walked over to her slowly, cautious to not make any noise. Carefully, he sat down on the bed in the empty space next to her. Her closed eyes fluttered softly but did not open. Her mouth was parted slightly, soft snores escaping.

Draco smiled slightly, brushing his hand against her forehead. His breath caught slightly in an unnecessary apprehension as she shifted in her sleep, turning towards him. Releasing his held breath, he trailed his hand slowly down to her cheek, resting his index finger against her lower lip.

"You look so damned innocent when you sleep," he murmured softly, running his finger idly against the pink, parted fold of flesh. "I don't know what draws me to you, but...some part of me wants you to stay innocent. But another part.." he trailed off slightly. He couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his lips, shadows quickly by a frown. "The other part wants to know just how tainted you could become."

She shifted again slightly, his finger trailing down her chin. Standing from his seated position beside her, he cast her one more glance. He couldn't resist it, could not turn down the opportunity if he tried. He bent over her slightly, bringing his lips softly to hers. She let out a dreamy as she subconsciously responded to the interaction. He slid his tongue lightly against her lower lip, tasting the faint flavor of something sweet she had ate. Smiling a little, he pulled away from her and left.

Perhaps he could fight the dark lust he felt for her. Perhaps he could actually get to know her as more than just lowly Gryffindor scum. He smiled again, a much softer and gentler appearance gracing his face. Usagi had been cooperating far more adequately than he had perceived. He almost respected her for it all.

Almost.

x-x-x-

Usagi yawned tiredly, stretching her sleep-stiffened body. Things would get better, she vowed. After all, you can only sink so low before you had to rise again. Keeping this optimistic mindset, she changed from her night clothes into casual wear for the day: a plain black skirt with a matching pink top.

Fixing her hair from its bed-tangled mess, she proceeded into the kitchen. Dobby was hard at work, preparing omelets. Usagi smiled happily at her little companion, going to the sink to wash the dishes he was finished with. "Good morning, Dobby," she greeted happily.

Dobby gave her a wobbly smile, waving his newly bandaged hand. "Good morning to you, Miss Usagi." Looking around cautiously, he whispered, "Dobby completed the favor for Miss Usagi."

Usagi smiled sadly, setting down the bowl she was drying. She knelt down and grasped his hand in hers lightly, careful not to further hurt him. "I'm really sorry," she said quietly. "It was selfish of me and I apologize."

Dobby attempted a happy smile. "Nonsense, Miss Usagi! Dobby would do anything for his best friend. And Miss Usagi is the best friend Dobby has," he said with an earnest compassion. Usagi smiled warmly, throwing her arms around his neck. Dobby carefully hugged her back, smiling faintly.

"And here I thought the little scandal between you and I was bizarre. Honestly, Usagi," came Draco's smooth voice, interrupting the warm moment. The two separated quickly, blushing slightly.

"B-breakfast will be ready soon, Master Draco," Dobby squeaked, looking at him with fearful eyes.

Draco inclined his head, almost smiling. "Good." He turned his gaze to Usagi, the smile broadening slightly.

Usagi's eyes widened, a blush unknowingly creeping onto her cheeks. He really did look so much better with a smile upon his face rather than a cold smirk or an angry scowl. She smiled back almost shyly, happy to see he was in a more pleasant mood. Maybe she could actually compromise with him today.

He left the kitchen, and Dobby ushered Usagi to do the same. "It's no trouble for Dobby," he assured her.

Usagi giggled slightly, patting the top of his head. She retreated into the dining room, taking a seat across from Draco at the table. A comfortable silence settled between the two, before Dobby hastily brought out the food. He set a plate in front of Draco and one in front of Usagi before leaving quickly.

"So, are you and Potter more than just friends?" Draco asked conversationally.

Usagi tensed at the mention of her friend. Had he found out about the letter? She uneasily spared a glance at him. Seeing him continue to eat his food nonchalantly, she realized with relief that the question was probably a random way to begin talking with her.

"Well, that's some way to start a conversation," she muttered. She slowly chewed a forkful of food, contemplating the question. "I don't know," she said, smiling inwardly at the scowl on his face.

"How do you not know?" he asked angrily.

Usagi let the smile slip upon her face partially. "Does it matter?" she asked, taking another bite. "You seem mad...maybe jealous?"

Draco huffed a laugh. "Potter is nothing to be jealous of," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Usagi sighed softly. "Well, to answer your question fully, he's more than a friend, but less than a boyfriend." She watched with a curious fascination, as his cold demeanor seemed to lift slightly.

"Good. You're not as stupid as I thought," he sneered.

Usagi rolled her eyes, deciding to play the same conversational card. "What about you and Pansy?" she asked lightly.

Draco looked at her for several long moments. "Well, she definitely wants me," he replied. "If I snapped my fingers and glanced her way, she'd jump at the opportunity." Though his words were blunt, Usagi failed to find any smugness in his voice.

"Well, do you want her?" she asked quietly, slowly taking another bite of her food.

Draco shrugged, swallowing another mouthful. "It would be convenient, I suppose. And it would be a lie to say I haven't considered it."

Usagi froze slightly, the thought of that disturbing her immensely for some reason she could not place. "But you haven't...done anything with her yet?" she asked, in what she hoped sounded like a nonchalant tone.

"With her? No, not yet."

Usagi paused before asking her next question. "But you have before?"

Draco smirked slightly. "You're awfully curious," he commented. When he saw her open her mouth to retort, he continued smoothly. "No, I haven't." He paused for a moment. "Have you?"

Usagi's eyes widened incredulously. "No," she said softly.

Draco felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the touch of innocence in her voice. Setting his fork down, he smiled languidly. "Do you want to?"

Usagi nearly choked on her drink, coughing several times once the liquid successfully went down. "No!" she blurted immediately, blushing profusely.

Draco laughed softly, a pleasant sound that chimed warmly in the air, an unfamiliar sound. Usagi couldn't help but smile upon hearing it, broadening her answer. "Well, not until, you know, that special someone comes along and I get married."

Draco's laughter slowed to a quiet chuckle, a smile lingering upon his face. "Not until your married, hmm?" he inquired. "Don't be so sure."

Usagi tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

He clasped his hands slightly under his chin, looking at her with a hidden amusement in his eyes. "I mean sometimes things happen, and 'Mr. Right' can easily turn into 'Mr. Right-Now'."

Usagi's expression held the innocence most cherished about her. "That's not a good way to look at things," she murmured finally.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No," he agreed softly, "but it is true and quite practical."

Usagi pondered this idly for a moment. "Maybe," she mumbled. Silence settled between them once again, so Usagi sought to reinitiate the conversation. "So, are you gonna start being nice to me now?" she asked, almost in a teasing manner.

His answer surprised her immensely. "I've been considering it," he replied, not a trace of sarcasm evident. "Perhaps we'll break a few rules and regulations and actually become amiable."

Usagi could scarce believe what she heard. It seemed way to good to be true. "Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled a little. Maybe not. Just maybe she could successfully make it through her remaining days with him after all.

x-x-x-

Dobby slowly trotted to get the mail, whistling softly. Grasping the stack, he proceeded into Draco's room. He smiled sadly when he saw Usagi in there as well. The two seemed to be playing a game of some sort he was not familiar with.

"Honestly Usagi, it's as if you've never played before."

The blonde girl glared at Draco. "I told you I wasn't very good at the game," she mumbled.

Draco smirked. "Not being very good would imply you have a mediocre grasp of the concept of chess. You, dearest Usagi, are horrid."

"I am not!" she cried indignantly. "Ohh! Look! Check, I win!"

Draco sighed. "A blundering, blind idiot would not have walked into that trap." A pawn of his destroyed the piece she had just moved. "Check mate."

Usagi's eyes widened. "But...but...you cheated!" she accused childishly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I did not."

You did too!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not.. I refuse to continue this childish game," he said obstinately.

"Yeah, because you cheated," Usagi muttered, sticking out her tongue. Her gaze shifted and rested upon the house elf. "Dobby! When did you get here?" she said happily.

Dobby was too speechless to respond for a moment. His young master looked so happy, happier than he ever recalled seeing him. Snapping out of his stupor, he quickly scrambled over to Draco, handing him the stack of letters. "T-the mail, Master Draco," he stammered out of a habitual nervousness. He chanced a look at Usagi, smiling a little. "Good afternoon, Miss Usagi."

Usagi smiled happily and greeted him, causing the house elf's ruddy cheeks to darken. He scampered away quickly, closing the door behind him. Draco watched the exchange with an amused expression..

"He's got a crush on you," he commented.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "He does not. I'm his only friend so he's formed a closeness to me," she explained.

"Uh huh."

"Oh you're ridiculous!" she said, shaking her head.

"And you're not?" he murmured absently, going through the stack of letters. Most of the letters were for his father, of course. He received one from Pansy, though he wasn't too surprised. Shuffling to the last letter, his eyes darkened upon reading who it was from. Harry Potter. And to top matters off, it was addressed for Usagi.

"No, I'm not," Usagi answered. "Get anything interesting?" she inquired.

Draco glanced at her, smiling. His eyes betrayed the kind expression, anger burning deep within them. Usagi failed to see this however and smiled back. "Oh yes, I received a most interesting letter," he said coolly.

Usagi made an 'ooh' noise, shifting slightly in her seat. "From who?" she asked curiously.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, his smile deepening. "I don't know. I'll have to open it to find out," he lied, his voice remaining calm. He slowly broke the seal on the letter, opening the folded parchment. Scanning its contents, he didn't realize a deep scowl had formed upon his face until he saw the concerned expression of Usagi.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her coldly. Without saying a word, he handed her the letter. Usagi's fair complexion paled immensely. Nonetheless, she read the letter:

_Hi Usagi,_

_I really hope you get this, for I truly am concerned about you. I know you said that you were all right in the letter you sent me, but knowing you (and Malfoy for that matter) I highly doubt this. Please be honest with me, Usagi, and tell me how things are really going. I'm truly worried about you and your well-being. More than you could ever know.._

_Has he hurt you? I'm sure he has, and that kills me to think of. I've agonized over the possible things you've had to endure, and I truly wish you weren't so stubborn and didn't go through with this. I miss you terribly and I hope sincerely things are okay._

_I am relieved that you sent me an owl; I truly did not think he would let you do so. Please reply once again, if only to give me further assurance that you're alright. I love you, Usa, and hope you're doing okay._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm sorry for ignoring the P.S you sent... I could not allow myself to just sit back and wonder. Hope things aren't too busy that you're unable to reply again._

Usagi blanched slightly, chancing a glimpse at Draco's face. She recoiled immediately upon doing so, the anger in his expression enough to leave her apprehensive for the remaining days ahead. "I can explain," she started slowly.

Draco laughed harshly, a cruel sound that caused Usagi to shiver. "Why do the weakest explanations start with that very line?" he said angrily, standing from his seat. "Tell me, Usagi. What was it you said in the letter you sent him? When did you send it?" Seeing her head lower, his scowl deepened. He grasped her wrist and yanked her to her feet, startling her enough to look at him. "Answer me," he said in a deceptively quiet voice, a silent turmoil churning in his eyes.

"I...I just told him that everything was okay," she said softly. "I told him that things were going good here and that everything was fine. I sent it yesterday," she mumbled, trying to remember in her fear if he had asked any further questions.

"Did you ask me if you could send a letter?" he asked her softly, his grasp tightening on her wrist. She winced slightly, looking away again. He grasped her chin harshly, forcing her eyes to look at his. "Did...you...ask?" he said again slowly, enunciating each word.

Usagi shook her head mutely, trembling. "I didn't think you would let me," she said weakly.

Draco huffed a laugh, a smirk twisting upon his lips. "You're damn right I wouldn't have." He looked almost thoughtful for a moment, his eyes remaining cold and cruel. "Tell you what, Usagi," he murmured in a gentle tone, pulling her close. "I'm going to let you write him another letter."

Usagi's eyes widened slightly. She looked at him with a curious amazement. "R-really?" she whispered.

He brought his hand lightly to her cheek, splaying his palm against the wan skin. "Oh yes," he cooed softly, his voice a mock imitation of kindness. Usagi felt fresh waves of apprehension. "You can write little Potter a nice long letter... make it as in-depth as you want. But first... How about we really give Potter something to worry over?"

Usagi couldn't mask the confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" As soon as the words left her tongue, she regretted it.

A cruel smile broadened upon his lips, a soft chuckle escaping. "Potter seems so worried about what mean, cruel Malfoy is doing to poor Usagi. Let it never be said I disappoint Potter. You're disobedience is all the reason I need, but Potter's concern is an added bonus. Afterward, write a letter and tell him every little detail for all I care, as I'm sure you won't forget a moment of it."

The look of pure horror on Usagi's face was a clashing contrast to the cruel smirk upon his own.

x-x-x-x-x-

Thank you all very much for the reviews, means a lot to me!

To: ABC Gurl, Jessica Hillyard, liza, Seren Lunar Echo, kairiunu, ScaredSh-tless, simply maFic-eLite fenG, amazing-jax, Yami Nocturna, Cheerioes, devilsheart, Dark Universe, Bambi Star, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Desipryd, Mflower49, Tangled Junky, Bunz, Kitoky, Maiden Genisis, ice-princess-hime, GingerBreadWoman, Hyru...Thank you all so much!


	8. Cruel Kindness

**Chapter Eight**

_Cruel Kindness..._

Draco could not contain the churning rage that boiled inside of him... How dare she converse with Potter behind his back, after he explicitly told her she could not? Her trembling form within his grasp stirred something exquisite deep within him, seeing her frightened blue eyes try desperately to regain some level of calmness. He relished in her fear, wanted to see her tremble _beneath_ him.

But he wanted more than that from her.

"Tell me, Usagi," he said abruptly, loosening his grasp upon her wrist, placing his hands instead upon her slender waist and pulling her against him almost gently. "Tell me again the rules I believed we had established."

Usagi gulped slightly, keeping the quivering in her voice to a minimum. "Y-your rules, your w-way," she murmured hesitantly. "Whatever you want.."

A hummed sigh of mock contentment sounded from Draco's pursed lips, the slight incline of his head causing her to stop speaking. "Yes, dearest Gryffindor.. I see at least that your memory has not completey dessipated along with your obedience. Truly, quite a skilled liar you are.. Here I thought you were being the perfect little subservient slave...Surely, things would have gotten undeniably better between us. I see that you wish only to ruin this, putting on this little guise of patient obeying."

Usagi didn't know what to say. It was true to a degree, wasn't it? She'd never 'willingly' obey Draco as far as she was concerned; was that what he was implying she should do? She would not put it passed him, with his total view of Slytherin dominance over all other houses. "I...I wanted to be friends," she replied weakly, not even sure what level of truth that statement itself held.

Malfoy snickered softly, hardly believing her. "Oh, really."

Usagi nodded slowly, trying hard to rationalize her words. "Yes...Please, Malfoy..M-Master Draco," she tried to reimburse lamely as a means of atonement. "I really didn't mean to slip up so badly and go against your wishes. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you and promise to behave obediently the remainder of the time.." She knew she was clutching feebly upon withering straws, trying hard to grasp some sort of way to calm his evident anger.

Draco pressed his index finger idely to her lips, stopping the quivering pink flesh from moving. "You realize the trouble you submerge yourself in with such statements, Usagi?" he asked in a deceptively quiet tone. " _'Whatever you want_'... there are many things I want, you must come to realize. Many things that you're seemingly not minding to let me have. Is this what I understand? I could do whatever I wished to you? _Watever I want_... Is that what you're really conceding to?" He paused, running his finger just lightly against her lower lip, seeing her eyes widen slightly as he brushed the finger back and forth. "Tell me.. Does Crabbe mean that much to you? Do you love him?"

The question surprised Usagi a little, but she hid it well, knowing any wrong word could easily set him off. Carefully, she attempted to word out her response with full honesty. "I do love him," she said softly. "I love all of my friends, and I'd do anything at all to keep any one of my friends safe."

Draco kept his face expresionless, idely tracing his finger along her jawline and containing a smirk as she shivered. "And do you thnk they would do the same for you? Such selfless devotion.. Such a rare, pure thing. Purity and innocence.. You hold far too much of both." He encircled her waist again, crushing her fully against his hard frame, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. "Say I wanted those things from you, dearest Usagi," he all but whispered, his warm breath tingling against her face. "What if it was your innocence I wanted." Although it was a question, his tone remained flat and unwavering.

Usagi could not respond, not fully sure what the extent of that question implied.. she had a fairly good grasp, and it frightened her more than she would ever let on. "I...I...It's not right," she whispered, shaking slightly in his arms.

"No, it's not," he agreed almost gently. He pressed his lips against hers, sighing softly as she responded... a sigh of relief. He felt a good deal of his anger drain away as she allowed the kiss to deepen, letting him taste and explore, and reciprocating to the gentle ministrations. He opened his eyes which had unknowlingly drifted shut from the eased comfort, and gazed upon her features.. her eyes were shut quite tightly, fear still etched clearly upon her face. He knew... she was only responding and allowing the kiss due to these circumstances. For the fact that she vowed subservience and obedience...

He pulled away abruptly, licking his lips to savor the sweet feeling. Why... Why now did rational confusion have to cloud his feelings? Petty emotions.. getting in the way of his conquest. Usagi's eyes opened in a daze, looking at him with a curious wondering. "I'm sorry for the letter," she mumbled, not sure what his current mindset toward her was.

"No matter," he said smoothly. "Don't let it happen again."

To say Usagi was shocked would have been a severe understatement. But... why had he stopped the kiss? Was this dispapointment she felt? She regretted to admit, despite his cruelties and coldness, he was her first kiss and most regrettably perhaps...her first crush. He was right in what he had said earlier; he was everything she was not. Cruel, malicious, and in need of lessons of love that perhaps only she could provide. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she thought there was most possibly some things he could teach her adequately as well.

He raised an eyebrow upon seeing her blush, the small smile that tinged her face. Usagi raised on her tip-toes slightly, pressing her lips to his once again, wanting for sure to appease any anger he may have felt towards her. Draco was stunned for a moment, merely standing there and reveling in the feel of her lips against his. He pulled away slowly rather than reciprocating, placing his hand upon the side of her neck. "You do not know the trouble you get yourself into sometimes," he repeated in a murmur, brushing his fingers lightly against the soft skin. A tingling sensation dizzyingly tingled through Usagi as she looked into his clouded eyes, unsure as to what exactly it was she was feeling at the moment. But when she felt his lips close upon hers once more, those things didn't really matter.

She felt his hands fall idely to her waist, his fingers running over the thin material of her shirt as if contemplating its purpose upon her body. Taking a small breath of courage, she placed her hand against the nape of his neck, brushing her fingers lightly against the smooth, short blond hairs that fell. She mistook the shivers that ran through his body as further calmed comfort, hardly realizing in her innocence it was having quite a sexual, tensioned effect upon him.

Had he been uncertain of wanting or desiring her previously, these thoughts were clearly put to crystallized light. He growled softly as she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes with a shy sort of fondness. "Are...are you still mad at me?" she murmured.

A small laugh huffed from his mouth, licking his lips slightly as he gazed at her thoughtfully. "That depends," he replied calmly.

Usagi tilted her head slightly. "What does it depend on?"

Draco couldn't help a bemused expression from settling upon his face, seeing her look so worried about _him_ of all people being mad at her. "I will let this go, this one and only time, as a warning. Should another incident of disobedience such as this occur, I promise you most fervently you'll wish dearly none of this had ever happened...moreso than you wish for that now, that is. Secondly, you've been rather compliant in your role as my slave...Rest assured, I've been rather easy on you. Bare in mind, dearest Gryffindor, we have quite a bit of time left together. I'm determined to have you kneeling at my feet at the snap of my fingers by the time our time is up," he finished in a whisper, his lips pressing to hers to seal this 'deal' of sorts.

Usagi replied vaguely to the kiss, making a silent vow to herself. 'And I'm determined to show you the meaning of love, Draco...'

"Oh Dobby is most sorry!" the little house elf wailed, tears tumbling in large, splashing droplets from his wide eyes. "Dobby should have been more careful.. Oh if only Dobby could read," he moaned pitifully.

Usagi chuckled slightly, patting the head of her 'friend' affectionately. "It's okay, Dobby.. things turned out alright, I think. Perhaps a few steps back in the wrong direction, but I hadn't really allowed myself to fully believe the possibility of him wanting to be friends..." She trailed off slightly, shaking her head. "No worries, Dobby.. things will be okay," she repeated firmly.

Dobby looked at her with his large, round eyes, his mouth trembling. "M-Miss Usagi is not mad at Dobby?" he all but croaked.

Usagi gave a loud sigh of exasperation, kneeling in front of the little elf. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I asked you to send the letter, the results of that are not your fault and I'm truly grateful that you'd help me in such a way.." She hugged him loosely, using a towel to wipe away his tears. "We're friends," she said gently, "and I'm never gonna get mad at you for something like that."

"Dobby's best friend," he whimpered, throwing his grubby arms around her neck tightly. Usagi smiled sadly and hugged him back, wishing with a sardonic, bitter sort of dull humor that Draco could one day feel that way..

Already, he was growing weary of this.

How could people actually want to be burdened with petty emotions such as love and guilt and kindness? They completely obstructed the perceivable view of victory, success, and conquest. Draco paced slightly in his room, trying hard to decide what his next course of action should be. So dearly, he wanted to exert the full extent of his 'power' and see what possibilities he had with Usagi. Friendship, relationship, love... such petty, meaningless things. Lust, desire, and passion... now these things were quite tangible and easy to grasp. Things were getting rather complicated, as he tried to weigh out his current feelings.

But there really wasn't much to contemplate, he rationilized with a quick bitterness. He was an almighty Slytherin, and she was a lowly Gryffindor, nothing more.. he repeated this mantra, but it had long lost its domineering effect. He desired something unexplainable from Usagi, something he wasn't quite sure if she could even give him...

What this was, he wasn't quite sure of.

It was still early afternoon. That left plenty of time for this day to not go to total waste. But the question that settled bitterly in his mind, is what should he do with his little 'slave'? So much power he had over her, due to her unyielding loyalty to...Crabbe. All of this for Crabbe. That blundering idiot who would jump off of the Hogwarts Tower if Draco commanded it of him. Or at least, that's how it had always been... That night when he made the deal with Usagi in front of the Great Hall.. Crabbe spoke against him. It is probable to say even, had Draco not acted quickly, he may have even attempted to fight him.

And _why_, was the most demanding question. Why would years of blind loyalty suddenly be lead astray? For Usagi... What was so special about her that made Crabbe desire her?

What was so special about her that was making Draco desire her..?

Damned if he knew, but most adamantly he was determined to find out.

Usagi had busied herself with cleaning the kitchen thuroughly, an uncessary but successfully distracting task. It had been at least a good hour since she had last seen Draco...perhaps he was truly still upset with her. Good and well, she'd rather him take out his anger towards her by not seeing her than by acting upon it...the viscious cruelty she saw in his eyes when he held her close upon finding out about the letter was a look she would not be quick to forget. It frightened her to no end, to know he was capable of such a dark malice. She truly wish Harry had obided to her wishes and not replied to the letter; things had certainly seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Currently, she was not quite sure what status she stood at with Draco.

She sighed softly as she realized she had completely cleaned every possible nook of the kitchen. It was not quite late, but there truly wasn't much to do unless Draco desired her company or gave her a task to complete.

As she was about to leave the kitchen, she felt familiar, cold fingers grasp her slender wrist. She truly had not even seen him enter the room. Turning slowly to face him, she looked uncertaintly at his emotionless expression. "Draco," she began hestiantly.

"Shh," he hushed softly, pressing a finger to his lips and closing his eyes briefly. "I have merely come to tell you tomorrow we will be having company again." Feeling her tense slightly, he smiled softly and let his eyes drift back open. He gazed at her wary features, humming slightly with contentment. "Ah, yes.. I had a rather bit of fun yesterday watching you I must attest. I think tomorrow will be most fun once again... Let everyone see my obedient little slave... We're going to play a game I think you're rather fond of."

Usagi did not like the sound of this. Still, she needed to ask. "What game?"

His smile deepened languidly. "Truth or Dare. I do believe you said something about it not being all too fun with just two people, no? Well, I let you see the enjoyable side of two people playing, so we'll do a little comparison of your statement and see which one proved more enjoyable. Sound good?"

Usagi's eyes widened slightly. Truth or Dare.. with _Draco's_ friends... With Slytherins.. No longer would it be personal little confessions and professed truths, but in front of them... And the dares...

"Oh no," Usagi moaned, thinking of the possible dares that could be issued.

"Oh yes," Draco murmured approvingly at her reaction, placing an almost affectionate kiss upon her forehead.

"Draco, please," she began desperately. To be humiliated or scorned by him she was learning to deal with.. the prospect of having to endure it in front of the members of Slytherin that she'd have to see once again upon returning to school was an unbarable though. "Please... I'm... I'm sure there's more fun things just you and I could do," she tried hesitantly.

Draco raised his eyebrow, his eyes glittering with interest. "Oh, do tell.."

Usagi blushed slightly, averting her eyes. She hadn't really thought of any suggestions... just anything seemed better than being humiliated in front of all of his companions.

"Hmm? I'm waiting, dearest Gryffindor."

Usagi looked at him again slowly. "I...well...I don't know," she confessed softly. "Just please, don't make me go through being seen having to act like this in front of them again." She grasped his hands and brought them to her lips, an act of subservience. He watched her with a hidden fascination as she tried to keep back any tears, her lips trembling against his palm.

He let his hand slide to her warm cheek, cupping the wan flesh lightly and pulling her face to his. His lips touched lightly against hers, as gentle an act as the one she had did. He watched intently as her eyes drifted shut, her small sigh of relief tingling against his cheek. "When you wake up tomorrow," he murmured against her lips, "I'd like for you to wear a nice little skirt and look your prettiest, my dearest Gryffindor... 'lest I let my guests think I'm not taking adequate care of my slave." He applied the smallest bit of pressure before pushing her away slightly, leaving her stumbling and stunned.

"You're horrible," she whispered quietly, her eyes staying focused upon the floor.

He snickered softly, a low chuckling sound of mirthless humor. "Ahh, so the blonde Gryffindor can learn after a while. Surprised it took you this long to figure out something so simple," he admonished mockingly. "If you're good and on your best behavior tomorrow, perhaps I'll give you a little personal treat."

Usagi did not reply. She kept her eyes fixated upon the cleaned floor, breathing slowly to calm her anger and sadness. She'd make it through this... She had to, for Crabbe...

Crabbe.

Her head raised sharply, her eyes becoming slightly fearful. "Is...Crabbe...?"

Draco clapped briefly, grasping her warm, trembling hands within his own. So cold, his hands were. "Oh, you're learning quite well! I'm almost impressed. Of course Crabbe will be here tomorrow.. Why, that's half of the fun. Such a bitter irony, this entire situation, no?" Usagi started to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he moved quickly. His hands slid down to encircle her wrists, keeping her firmly in place. She struggled against him as a smirk spread across his lips, his grip tightening until she winced. "Let me go," she whispered, her head lowered, not wanting for him to see her cry.

"And where, dearest Gryffindor, would be the fun in that?" he replied coolly, drawing her struggling wrists against his chest. He felt her entire body trembling, her shoulders heaving slightly. She was crying, he knew. He felt such an empty feeling to think of this... and on the contrast, he felt such great _pleasure_ from it. "Look at me," he said softly. When she did not comply, he jarred her wrists slightly against him. She whimpered slightly. "Look at me," he demanded.

Usagi raised her head slowly, gazing at him with the most exquisite look of anguished despair. Draco watched intently as a fresh tear trickled down her cheek, tumbling upon her lip before disappearing between the folds of flesh. Still tightly grasping her wrists, he pressed his mouth right below her eye on the trail of her tears, kissing and licking his way down the salty trail of wet skin till his lips rested against her own. He nudged her mouth open slightly, forcing the kiss to deepen slowly but gently. Usagi did not respond, trying instead to stop the flow of her tears, to stop feeling any sort of emotions at all for the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, a few more tears escaping and sliding down to her mouth. He bit her lower lip gently, running his tongue against the soft flesh and tasting her sadness. He pulled away finally, gazing languidly upon her features. He released her wrists, raising his hand to her face to brush away the last traces of her tears with gentle strokes of his cold fingers. "It'll be alright, dearest Gryffindor," he murmured almost soothingly.

Usagi kept her eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the little kisses he placed upon her brow, her cheek, her jawline. Such feathery soft kisses, trailing warmly down the side of her neck, a small kiss upon her earlobe. She shuddered slightly, a dizzying feeling beginning to tingle through her. "I don't understand you," she breathed out, barely audible.

His lips pressed lightly against her ear, he let his breath caress out the delicate words. "Give it time, and I'll allow you to." As if whispering a secret, he continued even softer. "I don't understand you either, Usagi," he murmured, using her name again finally. "I don't understand many things about you. But I'm eager to find them out..." He finished with one last, little kiss, pulling away from her completely. "Tomorrow," he concluded softly. "Get some rest, and be prepared."

He left the kitchen finally, and she did the same, adjourning numbly to her room. She lay slowly upon the bed, his words echoing softly in her mind. _Give it time, and I'll allow you to..._She drew the blanket up tightly around her, finding little warmth in its cacooning presense, still feeling the lingering of cold hands upon her skin.

She shivered as she thought of the events tomorrow might bring.. Clearing her head, she drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of him and his cruel kindness..


	9. Spinning Bottles, Dangerous Kisses

_Note_:** Duo Maxwell **from Gundam Wing is in this chapter .:cuddles with Duo plushie:.

_Note_2: Draco is very conflicted in what he feels toward Usagi. That's greatly shown in his actions.. He doesn't know whether to continously be cruel, or give in to the kindness that she radiates and deserves in return. He's very torn and as a result, often indulges in both ends of the spectrum on high scales..

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Nine**

_Spinning Bottles, Dangerous Kisses..._

Draco approached the sleeping blonde's bed slowly. "Rise and shine, darling," he sing-songed mockingly. The rise and fall of Usagi's chest continued at its slow, sleep-induced pace. He shook her shoulder gently, but she merely mumbled and swayed with the motion. Trying to keep the slow smirk from spreading across his lips, he carefully swung his leg over her side and straddled her waist, evenly balancing out the weight between his legs that rested on either side of her. The additional weight should have been enough to wake her up, but she remained fast asleep.

"Usaagi," he cooed softly. Upon still receiving no conscious response, he slowly pressed his mouth to her slightly parted lips, knowing she'd need to wake up sometime from the lack of air. He held back a victorious chuckle as she subconsciously reciprocated to the kiss, her arms coming to wrap loosely around his back to pull him down against her closer.

Usagi opened her eyes languidly upon waking up from the beautiful dream. Finding it becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, she realized all too late things were quite real. Her eyes snapping wide open, she grasped his shoulders quickly and pushed him away, gasping slightly.

"Good morning," he murmured. "Sleep well?"

Usagi struggled to sit up a little beneath him. Realizing it was to no avail, she rolled her lips lightly to keep the choice angry phrases toward him that balanced upon her tongue from coming out. "Can you get up, please?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm..." Draco shifted against her, hearing her quick intake of breath as he crossed his arms and placed them folded against her chest. "You didn't answer my question," he replied disapprovingly.

Her eyes beginning to roll heavenward with exasperation, she closed them briefly before letting a plastered smile settle upon her lips. "I slept wonderfully, Master Draco. I thank you kindly for your asking."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, a frown briefly marring his lips before replacing with an equally pretentious smile. "Wonderful. I trust you'll get ready with haste. The guests will be arriving in an hour or two." His smile broadened upon seeing her eyes widen slightly.

"So soon?" she whispered. She wanted nothing more than to closed her eyes again and simlpy sleep for the remaining ten days of her stay.

"Not quite soon. It's already almost 12 in the afternoon, dearest Gryffindor. You sleep quite soundly. I always wondered of your constant tardiness to classes, but with how you sleep I can say now I'm not surprised." He finally rose from his place on top of her, smoothing out the creases of his buttoned-up black shirt. "Lunch is waiting for you on the table. You'll need your strength for today. I also took the liberty of going through your clothes and picking out which lovely outfit for you to wear today. It's waiting for you in the bathroom for after your shower. Tata, Usagi." With a final smile and a mock blowing of a kiss, he left her room.

Usagi sighed as she finally got out of the bed, stretching away the last traces of tiredness. She truly wished today would pass by quickly, but something deep down told her this would be one of the most dreadful days she had yet to endure under the Malfoy residency.

She proceded into the bathroom, expecting the worst as far as what she was meant to wear today. To her blessed relief, the french maid outfit was not her required outfit. Instead, a plain black skirt pleated with red silk lay folded beneath a matching black shirt, simple and V-necked. Usagi was rather surprised yet pleased with the ouftit, relieved it was not excessively trashy or degrating. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad...

x-x-x-

"T-the morning paper for M-Master Draco," stammered Dobby, holding out the rolled paper with shaky hands. Draco glanced at him for a moment, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning Dobby," he said conversationally.

Dobby's large eyes widened impossibly. "G-good morning to the Master Draco," he replied in a squeak, the trembling of his arm increasing.

"Ah yes, I have a feeling it will be a lovely day... You see," he began, sitting up more in his chair, "Usagi..." He watched as the house elf's eyes softened upon hearing her name, "...and I are going to be spending some time with my friends today..But she is not very fond of my friends, I'm afriad. I'm hoping to change her mindset against them, hmm? Usagi can be so very lovely, but sometimes she's most disobedient towards me... I do not like defiance. Nor do I like when one accomplices her in such defiance against me," he finished icily, his eyes narrowing with disgust at the trembling elf.

Dobby shifted upon his feet, stretching his arm out a little more. "T-the paper Master D-Draco," he croaked nervously. Draco grabbed the paper from him and set it down upon the table. "I-Is there anything else the Master will be needing from Dobby today?"

Draco smirked slightly. "No. I wish for you to stay out of my sight the entire day and not interrupt any such activities that you may hear. Understood?"

Dobby nodded quickly, not having to be told twice. "Y-yes sir, of course, most certainly, Dobby would never dream of interrupting the Master Draco..."

"Dobby!"

The trembling house elf turned around, his fearful eyes melting into twin, sparkling orbs of glowing happiness. "Good morning Miss Usagi," he greeted breathlessly, rushing over toward her. As he prepared to throw his arms around her legs in an embracing 'hug', Draco's icy voice halted him.

"Don't touch her. We have company coming today, I'd rather you not lay your dirty hands upon her."

Usagi looked up at Draco, tilting her head. Sighing, she merely patted Dobby upon the top of his head. "Don't worry," she murmured to him as he brought his hands to his face, his eyes saddened as he pondered if they were dirty or not.

"Dobby is most sorry," he apologized in a whisper, slinking away with disappointment.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Draco, wanting so very desperately to yell at him for making her friend feel bad, but the challenging smirk upon his face melted the words away. He _wanted_ her to speak against him, she saw bitterly. He _wanted_ a reason to act cruelly towards her. She would not give in to his cruel desires, she vowed.

"I apologize for waking up so late.. or rather, having to be woken up so late," she said breezily, letting a smile settle upon her lips like a familiar facade of a mask.

His smirk faded slightly, almost disappointed she didn't rise to challenge him. He took in her appearence, pleased with how she looked. Her long hair was free of its ridiculous buns, hanging freely down the length of her back. The outfit she wore was most form-fitting, not to mention the skirt stopped rather adequately above her knees.

"No worries," he replied coolly, gesturing toward the plate of food on the table. "Eat. They will be arriving shortly."

Usagi took a seat cautiously next to him, but he had begun to read the newspaper for any interesting stories. She ate her sandwich slowly, enjoying the taste and trying to not let her nervousness override her usual appetite. She nearly jumped out of her seat upon hearing the door bell ring. He chuckled slightly at her reaction, setting down the newspaper and clasping her tensed shoulder lightly. "Finish up, dearest. Come into the living room when you're done."

Usagi found it most difficult to swallow the food, fighting against the lump of fear in her throat. She did so, however, and raised the drink Draco had placed upon the table for her to her lips. She drank it slowly but deeply, savoring the refreshingly sweet flavor of the liquid, allowing it to calm her nerves just slightly. Rising from her seat slowly, she took a deep breath and proceded into the living room.

x-x-x-

Usagi faltered slightly upon seeing so many people. She thought perhaps she would get lucky and only have to endure two or three...

But the eight other bodies that occupied the room was not the most delightful of surprises. It was somewhat of a relief, however, that they were not all males. Pansy and two other girls she did not know were amidst the group of people. One of the girls had long, flowing black hair and deep violet eyes. She was rather pretty, Usagi had to admit. The girl standing next to her had long blonde hair, styled with a large red bow.

She continued to survey the people in the room. Talking to Draco was Marcus Flint of the Quidditch Team.. he was not the most pleasant of looking people. Two other males stook with them whom Usagi did not know. One had long, chestnut brown hair, styled uniquely in a long braid. His eyes were kind and warm, his entire persona radiating a friendly kindness. The other male had jet black hair, short and face-framing. On the couch sat Crabbe and Goyle, deep in conversation.

"Usagi," Draco greeted pleasantly, his calling of her name drawing all eyes to her.

A whistle sounded softly from the male with the long braid. "Woah, what a babe.. you sure did score bigtime with this little deal Draco man," he commented appreciatively.

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Why the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin, I'll never know, Maxwell," he commented with a sigh.

Duo Maxwell smirked slightly. "Maaybe because I'm such a powerful wizard and I could totally kick your ass..."

Draco snorted. "Hah. Doubt it."

"Wanna find out?"

"No."

"Cause you're scared!"

"Of course, that's the only logical explanation."

Usagi watched the bantering conversation between the two, more shocked than anything. Draco seemed so...amiable. It was startling.

As the two continued 'arguing', the two girls Usagi did not know approached her. "Hey," the one with black hair said curtly.

"Hello," Usagi replied, toying with the end of her skirt nervously.

"Rei Hino," she introduced, inclining her head slightly.

"Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you," she said softly.

Rei smirked. "Don't be so sure." She walked back to take a seat upon the couch, leaving her alone with the other. She looked a great deal like Usagi with the blonde hair, but most prominently her blue eyes reflected kindness.

"Sorry, Rei can be rather mean sometimes," she apologized on her friend's behalf. "The name's Minako Aino," she greeted, bowing slightly out of habit.

Usagi tilted her head slightly. "You're from Slytherin?" she asked incredulously.

Minako chuckled. "No.. I'm from Hufflepuff, but Rei and I became really good friends. She's very good friends with Malfoy and dragged me along to this little get-together. I heard about you having to be his slave and all, but I never really found out why.. just heard it was very powerful blackmail or something. Either way..." She turned to see if anyone was paying attention to them, before turning back to Usagi. "I'm sorry," she murmured quietly.

Usagi shook her head. "No worries," she said, shaking her head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.. His friends really didn't seem too cruel. She looked around the room, her heart clenching painfully as she saw Crabbe, immersed in a conversation with Goyle. Her eyes softened as she saw him smile, a small smile gracing her own lips.

"Well, let's get this party started," Duo exclaimed loudly. "I'm totally up for a good game of Truth or Dare...Ooh, or maybe 'Spin the Bottle'.."

Usagi gulped, but Minako gave her a reassuring smile.

" 'Spin the Bottle?' " Draco questioned. "I have never heard of this game."

Duo's eyes widened incredibly, and even Usagi couldn't help saying allowed, "Are you serious?"

Draco turned to her sharply, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and you have?" he asked.

Usagi nodded fully. "Of course! Who hasn't? It's a silly party game... I've never personally played..."

Duo continued to gape. "So Malfoy doesn't know WHAT it is, and Usagi's never played.. Man, we are _so_ overdue for a game."

Pansy wrinkled her pug-like nose. "It's a childish game," she said with a sneer. The thought of possibly seeing _her_ Draco kiss anyone besides her was frightful.

Marcus Flint raised an eyebrow. "I don't know," he mused. "It could be rather interesting.." He surveyed the area. "We have four females, and six males.. That's fairly even."

"What does the number of male or females matter?" Draco asked, annoyed that he still did not know the basis of the game.

Duo smiled wickedly. "Weelll," he drawled. "All of us sit in a circle, with a bottle in the middle. Whoever's turn it is, that person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on..." His eyes gleamed slightly, "that is the person you have to kiss. If it lands on a member of the same sex, you can re-spin... Unless you're into that sort of thing." Seeing Draco give him a look of disgust, he continued. "Then! It's there turn to spin and so on and so forth.."

Draco's eyebrow raised further. "You're right Pansy, it IS a stupid game." Pansy couldn't help but beam with pride upon Draco agreeing with her.

The last male in the room who Usagi did not know spoke up. "Perhaps it is a little childish," he agreed. "But still... for experience's sake." His eyes flickered to Usagi. "The poor girl here has never played, and neither have you Malfoy! It's one of those things you have to do for the sake of saying 'I've done it', ya know?"

Usagi studied this male curiously. His dark eyes were almost kind in appearence, his smile gentle.

Draco snorted. "I suppose you're right, Chiba," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Rei giggled slightly. "Mamo-chan is always right," she cooed. Mamoru smiled slightly, though a hint of disgust tinged in his eyes.

"Is your little wench off limits?" Goyle spoke up curiously, looking over Usagi.

Draco almost immediately said '_Yes_'... wanted very desperately to not have anyone else touch or kiss her. He rolled his lips lightly, gazing at the scared blonde. Plastering a smile, he shrugged. "I suppose I can't be 'that' selfish as to not allow her to indulge in this lovely little game, hmm?"

Crabbe chortled at this. "Oh, excellent," he muttered, gazing at Usagi with delight.

Duo returned from the kitchen with a slender bottle. Pulling out his wand, he tapped it lightly, placing a spell upon it. "The bottle will not land on a member of the same sex, to cut down the time of re-spins," he explained.

They pushed the couches away slightly to clear the area on the floor, allowing more room for a circle. They all sat down one by one, in the clockwise circling order of Minako, Marcus, Pansy, Mamoru, Rei, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Usagi. Duo placed the bottle in the middle of the circle, before taking settling down between Usagi and Minako, closing the circle. "Well," he began with a grin. "Who'd like to start?"

"I will," Pansy declared haughtily, scooting to the middle of the circle and placing her chubby fingers upon the bottle. Saying a small mental prayer, she spun the bottle and retreated back to her spot.

Round and round the bottle circled, a blur as it spun upon the floor. Her heart rose with uncontained glee as the neck of the bottle finally rested on Draco... before it shifted at its slow, spinning pace and finaly froze on Crabbe. "Ugh," they both said in unison.

Draco glanced at Usagi with a small smirk as she let out a sigh of relief, relieved for some reason that it had not landed upon him.

"Come on darling," Crabbe cooed with a sneer, puckering his lips. Pansy's face wrinkled up with disgust. Nonetheless, she eased her way over to him. Grasping his cheeks in her pudgy hands, she planted a kiss full on his lips, sloppy and wet-sounding. Usagi cringed, finding nothing romantic or appealing about this action. Crabbe reciprocated to the kiss however, his mouth working slightly beneath hers. She pulled away after several long moments, grinnning just slightly. "Fabulous," he muttered, wiping his lips.

Duo whistled approvingly, causing Pansy to shoot him a nasty glare.

Pansy retreated back to her spot. Prior to the game starting, Duo had placed a fizzy drink behind all of them for after each kiss to clear away the taste and not gross out the next person they had to kiss. The two both took long sips of the liquid, before Crabbe trudged into the middle and quickly spun the bottle. He watched in anticipation as its pace began to slow down. The neck of the bottle took a long, slow paced final spin..

It landed on Rei.

Rei raised an eyebrow as Crabbe approached her, settling in front of her with a wicked grin. "Your great dream of me kissing you is finally coming true, Rei," he sneered.

Rei scoffed. "You mean that horrid nightmare I had? Oh, joy.." Her mockery died down as his lips closed fast upon hers, a crushing kiss with an underlying tenderness that she couldn't help but respond to. Her eyes drifted shut as she responded to the kiss, knowing more than a few seconds had past. Small 'oohs' were heard from Marcus, Goyle, and Duo as the kiss continued heatedly. After several long, drawn out moments, the two finally separated for the need of air. "Not so bad," she whispered breathlessly.

Crabbe merely smirked as he retreated back to his spot.

"I demand all further kisses to be like that!" Duo exclaimed with a small applauding clap. Mamoru snickered at this, shaking his head.

Rei scooted into the middle after taking a sip of her drink, spinning the bottle and retreating.

"Woot!" Duo cheered as the bottle's neck pointed to him. Rei shrugged slightly as she settled in front of the braided teen, placing her hand on the nape of his neck and pulling his face to hers. The kiss was rather rough, Duo thought as he reciprocated, seeing right away Rei was the kind of girl that liked to be in control of things. Not at all his style, but it was the nature of the game. He was almost grateful when she finally pulled away, not finding as much enjoyment out of her kiss as he had hoped. "Fun stuff," he murmured however, smiling at her. She giggled slightly and went back to her spot in the circle. Taking a long swig of his drink, Duo clasped his hands together happily before proceding to the middle. Spinning the bottle, he watched its slow pace settle languidly upon one of the two blondes...

Usagi.

He watched as her cheeks darkened with color, her eyes widening slightly. _So cute_, he thought with amusement. He chanced a glance at Draco, and could almost feel the anger directed toward him. Possessive, was he? Too bad for this game!

Duo smiled lazily as he approached Usagi, trying to ignore the piercing glare of the blond sitting next to her. Settling in a kneeling position in front of her, he let his smile grow gentle and reassuring. "Ready?" he murmured.

Usagi refused to look at Draco, already feeling his anger toward this sudden turn of events. She let her head nod slightly, closing her eyes. "Relax," she heard Duo whisper quietly, close enough already that his breath tingled softly against her lips.

It took all of Draco's willpower to not act on his current anger. _No one else should be kissing her, _he thought obsessively, _no one._

Usagi sighed softly as she received a kiss from only the second person in her life, feeling his mouth work slowly and caressingly upon her own before deepening it. His ministrations were gentle and almost loving, definitely not what she expected from any Slytherin. Hardly realizing her actions, she let her hand settle warmly upon his cheek, responding to the kiss with hesitant curiosity.

It felt blissful, Duo couldn't help but think, wanting badly to deepen things further. He knew which lines not to cross, however... and this was definitely one of them. He pulled away finally, taking in her flushed appearence, her lips slightly parted. He smiled languidly as he rose with regret, retreating back to his spot.

Usagi opened her eyes, a small smile settling upon her lips. "Your turn, Usagi," Draco spoke icily after several long moments. Usagi tensed slightly, looking at him finally. A light smile rested in his face, holding little warmth, further offset by the burning anger in his eyes. Usagi trembled slightly as she took a sip of her fizzy liquid, feeling it tingle warmly as she swallowed slowly.

Inching her way to the middle, she slowly placed her hand upon the bottle. She felt her heart quicken slightly as it began to spin, quickly retreating back to her spot. She was not all too eager to see whom it would land on. She knew whoever spun the bottle had to be the one to initiate the kiss, and that was something she was not very good at doing. She was only beginning to learn how to do this with...

Draco.

She gulped slightly as the bottle's slim neck pointed judgementally at him. Pansy scowled darkly. Seeing Usagi's more than evident hesitation, a small hope filled her. "Usagi," she began sweetly, "if you really don't wanna do this I'll take this turn for you," she offered all too eagerly.

"No." Draco's silky voice was quiet but firm, the anger in his eyes dying down to curious expectation as he waited for Usagi to act. Pansy sulked angrily at Draco denying her, very unhappy indeed.

Usagi knew she could not procrastinate long, seeing all of the anticipating eyes settle upon her making her rather uncomfortable. Already sitting next to Draco, she scooted in front of him, kneeling carefully. Her eyes were lowered as she looked at her hands that rested against her legs for distraction. Slowly, she raised her gaze to his face, trying not to cringe away at the intense look of his cold eyes. She placed her hand cautiously against his neck, taking a small, shaky breath as she finally pressed her lips against his.

He did not reply to the kiss, merely letting her lips rest soft and trembling upon his mouth. His eyes stayed locked with hers however, daring her to pull away or break the entrancing stare. After another moment of no response from him, she did begin to pull away. But it was then that he acted.

The others gaped a little as Draco's hands came swift and grasping upon either side of her waist, drawing her up from her kneeling position and pulling her close, forcing her to settle upon his lap in a straddling manner. As he pulled her against him, his mouth pressed hard to her own, her small gasp allowing him to further the kiss quickly. There was nothing gentle about any of his actions, the exact startling opposite to Duo's kiss. His teeth clashed against her own as he pressed painfully close, gripping her waist and rocking her against him slowly.

Usagi moaned slightly as she brought her hands to grasp his shoulders, trying to pull away slightly to ease the pain of the kiss. He refused to allow this however, his teeth grazing against her lower lip, biting against the soft flesh lightly before delving into her mouth with his tongue forcefully. His hands continued to rock her whimpering form against him, his mouth working rhythmically with the movement.

"Draco," she managed to gasp out against his harsh lips. "Gomen nasai," she murmured desperately..

Rei, Minako, and Mamoru, being of the Japanese origin, understood these words. _'I'm sorry.'_

Draco hesitated a moment, feeling her salty tears slide between his lips. He was becoming far too familiar with the taste of her tears, with causing her so much sadness. He eased the pressure against her mouth, letting the kiss turn meltingly soft. Usagi trembled as he licked the sensitive skin of her bruised lower lip. His hands slid from graspig her waist harsly to wrapping carefully around her back, still pulling her close but gently doing so. She moaned as his mouth slid from her lips to her neck, kissing a wet trail up to her earlobe. "As am I," he breathed out, though only she could hear.

He understood her.._ An apology..? _She thought dimly, dizzying waves of pleasing compensation tingling through her as his gentle kisses seemed almost rewarding for the moment...rewarding her for dealing with him and putting up with his conflicting emotions, praising her for being who she was and enduring this.. or perhaps it was merely in her mind.

His arms moved from around her back, his hand grasping her cheek in the same manner she had first did. He merely looked at her, looked at her pale, shaking features. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her lips darkened in color and somewhat swollen. Her breath came out ragged and trembling, her entire demeanor radiating uncertainty. He pressed a feathery soft kiss to her lips then, letting his eyes drift shut as she responded slowly. She sighed a little, wishing dearly she didn't have to deal with his cruelty to unmask his kindness.

She pulled away when she felt any remaining anger toward her drain away, his entire body relaxed with comfort at her closeness. She rose carefully from her position, smoothing out the short skirt before sitting back down next to him, keeping her eyes lowered to the floor as the others looked on with a wide range of emotions.

Crabbe and Goyle had lust shining in their eyes, entranced and delighted with the actions of their leader. Minako looked saddened for Usagi, her eyes shimmering with sympathy. Pansy was gawking with an unmasked jealousy, wishing desperately it could have been her in that position. Rei seemed a bit confused as to what she should feel, and settled for the most comfortable option of attempting indifference. Mamoru and Marcus both looked rather intrigued, surprised that Draco would act in such a way. Duo looked somewhere entangled between jealousy toward Draco, lust toward Usagi, and overall confusion. "Well," Duo said uneasily. "I think I need a cold shower after that one," he tried to quipped.

Unfortunately, there was a bit of truth to that statement. "You and me both," muttered Crabbe and Goyle in unison.

"Oh honestly, it wasn't _that_ erotic," Pansy barked with a scowl.

"The hell it wasn't," Mamoru murmured, shaking his head. Rei eyed him with a slight frown.

Usagi kept her head lowered, relaxing slightly as she felt Draco's hand rest on top of her own on the floor. His fingers briefly entertwined with hers, squeezing her hand softly as if to offer comfort. He pulled away before anyone could see this said action, rising abruptly. "I tire of this game," he stated. "I wish to move on to the next."

Minako sulked slightly. "But.. I didn't get a turn," she said with a small sniffle. Marcus, who also hadn't gone yet, turned from his position next to her and grasped her chin. Smiling wickedly, he kissed her fully on the lips. Minako's eyes widened, as she realized how true that little saying went. _'Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it!'_

Goyle snickered softly at Marcus' action. "What game are we gonna play next?" he asked eagerly.

"If there was an even number of guys and gals we could so turn this into a make-out party," Duo said with a wistful sigh. "Hmm... Maybe Truth or Dare next?"

Usagi groaned slightly, causing Crabbe to glance over at her. "Aww," he cooed mockingly. "Draco's wench doesn't seem to happy with that idea."

"Well, Draco's wench doesn't have much of a choice at some matters," Pansy said scornfully.

"Stop calling me that," Usagi said with annoyance. "I'm _not_ his wench."

Pansy's pug-like face contorted with a scowl. "Draco! How are you going to let your wench speak out against me?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly. "She's not my wench," he replied in agreeance. Usagi sighed with relief. "She's my slave." Her face faulted as she smacked her forehead, shaking her head.

"Oh same difference I'm sure," Pansy muttered with disgust.

"Ooh, is that jealousy rearing its ugly head, hmm?" Minako teased.

Pansy snorted loudly. "Jealous? Of her? HAH!"

Usagi couldn't resist. She stood from her seated position, smiling cutely. "Oh, but I think you are jealous of me," she said softly. Draco watched with a raised eyebrow as she approached him, her eyes glimmering slightly. "I think I wouldn't mind a nice little game of truth or dare," she said sweetly, that plastered smile of obedience settling upon her lips. He frowned upon seeing this, although he wasn't quite sure why it bothered him.

"Now that's my kinda girl!" Duo cheered approvingly. Pulling out his wand, he walked over to each person and tapped the top of their heads, murmuring a quick spell. "It's a truth-spell," he announced with a proud smile. "Each person will be compelled to answer any questioned they are asked, as well as compelled to tell the complete and whole truth, unable to lie for the duration of this game." He tapped his own head with the wand, before putting it away. "Shall we begin?"

x-x-x-x-x-

Ooh la la.. Truth or Dare ensues next chapter, what fun lies in store for 'em all..?

Thank you all sooo much for reviewing! Reviews make me feel very very happyful :D

To: Great Job! (lol), koldy, Flame Ivy Moon, Hyru, moonbeam21, Ren, Draysa, Cheerios, Allison, MFlower49 ...Thank you all::bows and hugs:

**Dark Universe**-- Yay! I'm always happy when you review :D Lol. Yep, I'm back... hopefully for a while this time, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**ThoseRainyDays**--LoL, i'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever. -.- I just stopped for some reason.. I cant even remember why.. Now that I've started up again I'd like to get out a few more chapters.. I can only dream of one day finishing a fanfic sigh lol.

**Bambi Star**--Thanks for the welcoming back:D hugs I'm soo glad you liked it! I've always been a fan of your Ranma/SM fics, 'is soo nice to get a review from you :D

**iceprincesshime**--Thank you very much! I've truly been trying to improve my writing skills.. It's been a while since I've written, but after reading over all of my fanfics I'd really like to work on molding and shaping the characters... not to mention adding a good bit of lust and conflicting feelings. hehe. Thanks so much for the review!

**Lucilia-chan**--Hope you're not disappointed with how this turned out! I don't think I humiliated her too badly... hehe.

**Serenity Usagi Malfoy**--hugs Hope you liked this chapter! Ty for reviewing!

**TsukinoGoddess**--I'm flattered you think I'm a good writer, thank you for the compliment ;)

**S. Nestor**--Aww, I'm so glad you like my fics so much! bows n' hugs hehe. I like Draco for the same reasons.. I think so many fics portray him good when they start, but then he softens so incredibly mushy and loses that "I'm so evil and sexy" charm. I wanna keep him evil and sexy and maybe interlace some kindness into him.. or something.. lol. Thank you so much for the suggestion of Marcus Flint, I completely forgot about him! Thanks again for all of the wonderful compliments and the review, very much appreciated :D

x-x-x-x-

If I missed anyone, I apologize sincerely.. thanks again most profusely for all of the reviews.. please continue to do so!


	10. T r u t h s

**Chapter Ten**

_Interrupted Truths, (Silenced Truths), Hopeful Truths..._

They resettled in their circular position on the floor. "Before we begin," Draco said abruptly. "I believe there should be a few rules put in place."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Rules, eh? Where's the fun with putting rules on something?" he said teasingly.

Draco smirked slightly. "No worries, they are rather simple. Truths, I suppose, can get as personal as one may desire to know about the other.. Dares can be as risqué as you feel comfortable issuing. The dares that are given have to be completed, or three consequences given in there stead. And please," he concluded, "refrain from excessively childish requests." He pointed his gaze at Goyle, who looked back with innocent eyes.

"Good rules," Duo said approvingly. "I'll begin! Usagi.." Usagi shifted uncomfortably, but smiled at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered rather quickly.

"No fun," he teased. Pondering what question he should ask, a smile broadened upon his lips as he thought of one. "You're quite the looker, how many people have you kissed in your life so far?"

Usagi blushed slightly as she averted her eyes. "Two," she answered softly.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Two...But...I kissed you... and Draco..." His eyes widened slightly. "You're meaning to tell me that Draco and I are the _only_ two people to ever kiss you?" he all but exclaimed.

She nodded mutely.

"But...but..." He was at a loss for words. "So was I your first kiss?"

"No."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful..." Usagi couldn't stop from answering his questions, being as they were all under the truth-spell. She blushed slightly as Draco smirked from his position next to her.

"When was it?"

"My second day here...Three days ago," she murmured, wishing he would stop with all of the questions. His turn was by far over.

"You only received your first kiss three days ago?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes.."

"And how many times have you been kissed since then?"

Silence. "I've lost count," she mumbled, blushing deeply. Pansy scowled furiously.

"Duo," Draco interrupted sharply. "Wait until it is your turn again. I think you've had your fair share of a turn," he admonished mockingly. Usagi sighed with blessed relief. "Your turn, dearest Gryffindor," Draco murmured from next to her. Shifting uncomfortably, she gazed at each person in the room. Her eyes settled on Pansy, filling with a disgust she was not accustomed to feeling toward someone.

"Pansy," she said sweetly. "Truth or Dare?"

Pansy scowled viciously at her. "Truth," she all but barked.

"Are you jealous of me?" Oh, the blessed moment she had wished for when agreeing to play this game. Just to hear that lovely word spill from Pansy's mouth.

Pansy's face contorted as she tried to fight the spell. "Yes," she croaked out.

Usagi contained herself from doing a small dance of victory. Rather, she pressed on in the same manner Duo did. "Why?"

"Because you're so much prettier than I am and you're getting to stay with Draco for two weeks and will probably end up sleeping with him."

Usagi's eyes widened slightly from her overly blunt response, as did Pansy's. "So you want to sleep with Draco?" she asked innocently.

"Yes."

"And you really think I'm going to?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," Usagi huffed with exasperation. That was ridiculous!

"Oh really?" Draco inquired, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Usagi wisely chose not to verbalize a response, shaking her head. Having hesitated too long with onslaughting another question, Pansy took it that it was now her turn. "Draco," she all but whined. "Truth or Dare!"

He was not one to usually cower-out with 'truths', but he scarce trusted that lust-driven female.. "Truth," he answered breezily.

"Do you care about me?" she whimpered pitifully.

"Yes." She was a close acquaintance to him, after all. Perhaps the question and answer were misinterpreted on both of their parts.

"If you had to choose between me and Usagi, who would you choose?"

"Usagi."

"Why? What's so special about her..." Pansy snorted softly. Looking at Usagi, she smiled cruelly. "Would you sleep with her?"

"Yes." Draco's gaze shifted to Usagi, watching her blush uncomfortably.

"Do you love her?" Pansy waited triumphantly. Nothing hurt more to a petty girl like Usagi than lust without love.

Silence. And more silence.. Duo's eyebrows drew together quite high. He had placed the spell on everyone quite effectively he was sure.. why was no answer coming from Draco..?

Finally, the blond's mouth parted slightly as an answer fell from his lips. "I don't know."

Usagi's eyes widened considerably. Surely, she was expecting a flat out "no"... what did this mean..? Her head began to swim with confusing thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Pansy hissed in a deadly quiet voice.

"I don't know what love is, therefore it's nearly impossible to answer that question," he replied against his will. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Enough. My turn." He turned his gaze to Marcus. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Marcus challenged with a small grin.

Draco smirked approvingly. "Minako complained earlier of receiving little action... Give her some amusement. A lap dance, if you would," he dared.

Minako's eyes widened slightly. "A...lap dance... from _him_...?"

Draco nodded.

Marcus certainly didn't have to be told twice. "Well we need some music for this," he stated. "No such thing as a lap dance without music."

Rei began to sing softly, her voice low and sultry. Usagi couldn't help but think how beautiful it sounded, listening with keen transfixion.

Marcus removed his shirt, fanning it over his head like a lasso before tossing it unceremoniously to the ground. While he may not have had the most attractive face of the bunch, his years of Quidditch certainly gave him a rather nicely shaped body. Minako's eyes widened as he grasped her hand, pulling her up and seating her instead on the couch.

Rei chuckled slightly in between the words of her song as Marcus did indeed begin his exotic dance against her.

"This is a sight… I will never forget," Goyle muttered incredulously.

"I'm so desperately tempted to record this somehow and show it to the rest of the Quidditch team," Draco said with a wistful sigh.

Rei's song came to a close, her words trailing off to a soft hum. Usagi couldn't help but clap slightly. "You have a beautiful voice," she murmured appreciatively.

Rei smiled slightly, a small blush of modesty tingling her cheeks. "Well thanks," she said softly.

"I um.." Minako couldn't quite find the right words. "Wow."

Marcus chuckled, retrieving his shirt and putting it back on slowly.

He surveyed the room. "Hmmm…" His eyes settled on Mamoru. "Mamoru, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Weakling," he muttered, shaking his head. "Fine, fine.. Tell us your most..._interesting_ fantasy."

Mamoru glared, gritting his teeth against the reply. "To have sex wearing a long black and red cape, and white mask and--"

"Nevermind!" Marcus groaned, shaking his head to clear such images. "I apologize for asking."

_(A.N. I'm sorry. I couldn't help taking a stab at Tuxedo Kamen xD)_

Rei purred slightly. "Oh, I think it sounds rather nice..."

Mamoru rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze to Usagi. "Truth or Dare, Usagi." Her eyes met his briefly as her name rolled from his lips.

"Truth," she murmured. She refused to take any dares from any one of his friends.

He smiled at her, almost gently. "Tell us why you've become Draco's little slave... explain the whole situation to us, as Draco won't really disclose much information about it."

Usagi's heart filled with panic as Draco's eyes began to narrow with slight worry. She quickly raised her hands to her mouth, pressing hard as the truthful words stinged insistently upon her tongue. Wait a minute... why was she trying to shield the answer? His friends didn't seem completely heartless... maybe they would help her from the predicament.

She removed her hands, closing her eyes as the answer began tumbling from her lips. "It all started when Cra--" but that was as far as she got. Draco's lips pressed hard against hers, sealing the words with a bitter conviction. His eyes held dangerous promises for allowing herself to start. He pulled away just slightly after a moment. "I think our little get together has come to a close," he spoke quietly, bidding them all to leave.

Goyle sulked. "But I thought--"

"Now, would be the best advised course of action."

The others rose wordlessly, Crabbe hesitant in his retreat. Had Usagi began to say his name..? Did he have something to do with her being there? He looked at her for a moment, and her scared blue eyes locked with his own briefly. Small flashes danced teasingly through his mind, images he couldn't quite hold onto long enough to place. A frown hinted across his lips as he was unable to comprehend this. Shaking his head, he strode away with the rest of them.

Draco's lips crushed against hers again as the guests filed out, their paces slow and lingering as they watched the two with envious gazes. When Draco was sure everyone had left, he pulled away with a smoldering glare. "What the hell were you trying there?" he hissed.

Usagi glared back, refusing to answer... or at least she would have stayed silent if not for the fact of still being under the truth-spell. It would last an hour, if she recalled correctly. "I thought maybe..." Hearing herself beginning to answer, she clamped her hand over her mouth again.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered, grasping her hand firmly and pulling it away. "Now, what you were thinking?" he asked, letting his fingers encircle lightly around her wrist.

"I thought maybe if I got the truth out, your friends would be able to help me get out of here," she answered in a strained voice.

"My, my," he murmured. "Clever of you." He shifted slightly, releasing her wrist. "Is it really so bad for you here?" he questioned quietly.

Her eyes averted slightly. "I can't believe you can even ask that." She paused, not wanting to continue but having to. "Sometimes it's unbarable... and sometimes it's not so bad at all," she found herself answering truthfully. He was still under the spell too, she remembered. "Does it sadden you when I say I don't want to be here?" she asked tentively, hearing the uncertainty that had laced his voice.

"Yes," he replied. "It saddens me, and it angers me."

"But why?" she pressed carefully.

"Because I've grown fond of your presence here and do not wish for you to leave." He frowned slightly at having to answer, but deep down perhaps, a little part of him _wanted_ her to know these things.

Usagi sighed softly, propping herself up on the floor. "There's such a good person beneath your cruelty, Draco," she whispered softly. "If only you'd show a little kindness, it would be so much easier to get along in life."

"Kindness?" he repeated dimly.

Usagi nodded faintly. "Seeing with your friends is kind of an odd thing," she admitted. "You seem like you'd be such a social, amiable person, having friends because of your personality rather than your power..." She trailed off slightly, watching his gaze become almost thoughtful. "I could teach you," she said after a long moment.

A pale, delicate eyebrow rose rather high. "Eh?"

"It's possible to teach kindness, to a degree," Usagi said gently, trying hard to not let her hope brim too high. "Just little things...Compliments, selfless acts, polite actions..."

Draco looked rather intrigued. "I'd be willing to hear what you had to say regarding this matter," he answered quietly. Perhaps it could be a learning experience.

"Really?" she whispered uncertainly, hardly believing he'd agree.

He couldn't even let a snide remark past his lips. When did this truth-spell wear off, anyway..? "Yes, really."

Usagi smiled perhaps her first truest smile in her time of being there. Once again... maybe, just maybe, things could get better. A frail, desperate hope rose within her once again, and she let herself cling to it tightly. She saw in his eyes a desperate yearning to understand things, to understand himself and his actions. She stood up from her seated position on the floor, and he followed suit. Looking up at him, she smiled again, moving closer.

Draco tensed, taking a sharp intake of breath as her arms encircled around his back softly, pressing herself against him. Her head rested warmly against his chest, her arms enveloping him in perhaps his first real hug. He relaxed slightly as a few moments past, hesitantly placing his arms around her and reciproacting the action. "Sometimes," she murmured against him, her words muffled slightly against his shirt, "comfort and kindness can be found within the simplest of actions."

He drew away from her slowly, his hands sliding to rest on her waist and merely hold her slightly at arm's length, looking into her eyes with a wary sort of curiosity. "Is that so?" he spoke softly, his gaze drifting to her lips which were curved into a hopeful smile. Why... why she did she feel such hope towards him?

"Hai," she murmured, laying her head against his chest again, keeping her slight amusement at bay that his heart would quicken from such an action, but remain seemingly unwavered by passionate kisses. She let her eyes drift shut briefly, feeling his arm loop around her again, his fingers brushing delicate circles against her back.

He rested his chin lightly against the top of her head, merely embracing the smaller girl and letting a sense of comfort come from this action. It _was_ nicehe realized, merely holding her body against him and feeling her warmth. He drew away again, his eyes flickering with uncertain emotions. She didn't say anything as his lips touched against hers, reflecting nothing cruel nor malicious. His hand splayed gently against the small of her back as her arms came to encircle loosely around his neck instead. It was the slightest of kisses, a gentle act one might do to show...

Kindness.

Usagi couldn't help it. Such hope, she felt... She closed her eyes and sighed with content, letting her fingers stroke softly against his neck. He shivered slightly, willing himself to not deepen the kiss. He spoke instead, his lips brushing in a caress against her own. "What do you feel for me?" he asked.

Usagi pulled away slightly, fearing the answer that would come from her lips. "Fear," she replied, "attraction...confusion."

"You're afraid of me?" he asked softly, his icy blue eyes holding a look of intrigue. He recalled asking her this, and recalled her quick answer.

"Sort of," she said. "Moreso when you're.. you know, exercising your role as trying to be my superior and... when you kiss me," she continued, her voice slightly feeble. "I get afraid when you kiss me."

A frown marred across his lips. "Why?"

Silence for a moment. "Because I enjoy it," she mumbled, trying to muffle her words somehow. "I _like_ when you kiss me, but it's wrong to like it."

He couldn't help a small smirk. "And why, Usa, is it wrong?"

The nickname startled her slightly. "Because you're not the kind of person I should have..." She kissed him quickly, using his own method to silence herself. He replied to the kiss, a sufficient way of hiding his amused smile. He pulled away after a moment, her eyes averting from the sensual smile he gave her. "Why is it wrong?" he pressed gently.

"...Because you're not the kind of person I should be falling in love with."

Not many things in life surprised Draco to the point of rendering him speechless. This was one of those rare moments. What... _what_ had she just said? "And... how do you know it's love?" he asked after a moment, his voice calm and impassive.

Usagi pressed her lips together tightly, not wanting to answer anymore questions. He waited rather patiently as she spell got the better of her, her answer falling in an unceremonious stutter of words.

"You're... You're evil," she whispered. "You're cruel and heartless... I'm here because of such a cruel thing you did.. taking away my friend... and yet... yet I'm finding myself thinking about you all the time.. not in the normal aspect, but in the 'maybe he'll be nicer to me today' kind of way.. the way you look at me sometimes, it excites and makes me feel things I've never felt before.. And when you kiss me, I feel so irrational and wanting to act on it, wanting to do things I've never thought of before.. you make me feel so many things... and I fear one of those things might be love."

Draco pressed his tongue lightly against the inside of his cheek, not at all sure what kind of response he should give her. "And... if I allowed you to teach me the ways of _love_ and kindness, you feel it would be more acceptable to feel this way about me?"

"I don't know," she said with a sigh. "You can't change who a person is, you can only give them insight on how they can better themselves. But they have to want to do that... And... if you change who you are...it's not the same person that I'm f-falling for... And I can't change the way you feel about me... I don't remember the word... unrequited?" she mumbled uncertainly.

"That's the word you're looking for, but I don't know if it's true."

Usagi remained quiet, remembering Draco's answer to Pansy's question of if he loved her. _I don't know._

"Do you care for me?" she asked softly, remembering Pansy had asked that in reference to herself, wondering what his reply would be as well.

"Yes."

"But.. do you view me as nothing more than a lowly Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Ye..Usagi," he said with a plaintive sigh, seeing her getting ready to verify it for a third time.

"What else do you view me as?" she pressed, getting a little revenge for his previous series of questions.

He glared slightly. "I view you as someone I could possibly..." His words trailed off and he looked at her with a smirk. "Seems an hour has passed." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She sighed wearily, relieved the truth-spell would wear off now, but saddened she hadn't gotten an answer. He spoke quietly, a breathly hair above a whisper. "Perhaps, someone I could come to reciprocate to feeling for in such a way," he murmured.

Usagi felt a hint of a smile touch the corner of her lips, watching as he pulled away from her slightly. "I will agree to this under one condition."

She tilted her head slightly, bidding him to continue.

"You teach me the ways of love... and I'll teach you the ways of lust." He snickered softly as a blush rose to her cheeks, her entire body tensing. "So innocent," he murmured, shaking his head.

"But..." Usagi cleared her throat, trying to point out what she hoped was a rational point. "You've never... done anything either... So how would you know what to.. teach?" she mumbled hesitantly, hoping she worded it adequately.

His eyebrow rose slightly, amusing shadowing his features. "My, my... is that doubt in me, Usa? Or are you curious to find out?"

The blush deepened slightly, her eyes averting from his. "I..." She bit her lower lip gently. "Well that would defy the point of trying to teach you kindness," she concluded with an unconvincing nod.

"Oh?" he murmured, his voice low and languid. "I disagree. I think you'd find a great deal of... enjoyable kindness from my actions." Oh, how he did love to watch her fidget, so flustered and nervous. "I think this little prospect intrigues you."

How grateful she was the truth-spell had worn off! "I... well...I don't know you very well," she attempted to rationalize.

"I can think of no better way for us to get _very_ acquainted most quickly."

She made a startled little noise, shaking her head. "N-no, that's not what I meant, or how you would ever go about it.. or..." she stammered slightly over her words, causing him to laugh richly.

"Oh, you're definitely fun to play with," he chuckled, patting the top of her head affectionately before drawing away from her completely. "Come. Have dinner with me."

She followed wordlessly, her head lowered somewhat to hide her deep blush, quite ponderous in thought. Love and lust... two very delicate emotions to deal with. It was very hard to act rationally when dealing with either of two, and both were quite wary topics of uncertainty. Attempting to sort through a tempestuous mess of the two swirling together?

Why, that could be positively dangerous...

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ehehehe. Fun, fun... Thank you all soo much for the reviews ;) They're truly what keeps me so very inspired!

x-x-x-x-

To: Starlite Savior, Funkangel, Cheerios, Usagi no Megami, Flame Ivy Moon, koldy, TsukinoGoddess, Flawwa, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Draysa, Silver Moon Goddess1, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Dark Universe, Not a flame, S. Nestor, Seren Lunar Echo, InvisibleRain, RtisTykSyko, liza, Lucilia-chan, Bambi Star, Kawaii Usa, Ivy Tearen... Thank you all so much for reviewing! .:hugs and hands out cookies:. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Next time on... **Slave**..._

More "lessons" ensue, however this time both Draco and Usagi are 'teachers' and 'students' to one another... Usagi attempts to express the lighter points of love and kindness, while Draco begins to show Usagi the darker points of lust and attraction. Happiness and saddness... Loyalty and Cruelty... Love and Lust.. sometimes, they are merely shadowing facets of one another, all resting atop the very same coin.. Let the emotions unwravel in next time's episode, _"Teach Me Kindness, Teach Me Cruelty."_


	11. Teach Me Kindness, Teach Me Cruelty

**Chapter Eleven**

_Teach Me Kindness, Teach Me Cruelty..._

Usagi smiled as she got dressed for the day, reflecting happily on the conversation she had with Draco the night before.

"_I view you as someone I could possibly..." His words had trailed off, before he decided to continue regardless. "Perhaps, someone I could come to reciprocate to feeling for in such a way."_

She giggled slightly, unable to help the 'school-girl crush' feelings that arose within her. He wasn't such a bad person, she tried to tell herself. He did some very cruel things... But beneath the thickened, blackened layers of ice that encased his heart resided a kind, pleasant, and sexy person to be around.. she blushed slightly at thinking of the last describing adjective, though felt it held quite an adequate amount of truth.

They had come to the strangest agreement, she remembered..._"You teach me the ways of love... and I'll teach you the ways of lust." _Quite a peculiar arrangement, she mused, trying to figure out what aspects of love and kindness she should work on explaining...

...and wondering with a secret sort of excited anticipation, just what aspects of lust he would work on demonstrating.

x-x-x-

Draco watched as Usagi entered the kitchen, surprised at how early she had awaken on her own. "I would have waited on having breakfast had I known you weren't going to sleep well through lunchtime," he said almost apologetically.

Usagi shook her head, a small yawn escaping her mouth. "It's okay," she replied, her small smile deepening upon seeing Dobby. "Good morning Dobby," she greeted warmly, watching him do the dishes from the large stool he stood on.

Dobby gave her a hesitant smile, his eyes saddened slightly. "Good morning to Miss Usagi," he responded in a quiet, shaky tone before finishing up the last dish.

Usagi tilted her head, a troubled expression coming across her face. "If you need any help with the cleaning—"

"That won't be necessary," Draco interrupted coolly, his eyes flickering with slight disgust to the house elf. "You'll be keeping me company today."

So it was back to that, Usagi thought dimly. Perhaps it was a good start in the right direction. "Okay," she agreed with a small smile. To Draco's relief, it wasn't the plastered smile she had begun to mask herself in, but a real one that held a lingering hint of happiness.

"You may have breakfast first. I'll be waiting in my room."

Usagi frowned slightly. "Ya know," she spoke softly, "keeping someone company is a nice thing to do, even if it doesn't benefit you in any kind of way."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is this my first lesson in the ways of amiable kindness?" he asked mockingly.

Usagi thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly. "I suppose it is," she said softly, giving a warm smile to Dobby at the plate of food he prepared for her. He kept his eyes averted from hers, though his cheeks turned darker as she patted his head with affection. Taking the proffered plate, she proceeded into the dining area, taking a seat at the table.

She was mildly surprised, yet quite relieved, when Draco did indeed join her at the table. He took a seat across from her, his gaze settling upon her as she ate. "Another good thing to do is start up a friendly conversation with someone." His expression remained impassive. "Ya know, like... asking how someone's day was," she supplied.

A frown hinted across his lips. "That's a ridiculous question; I already know how your days have been," he retorted, not seeing her logic.

She rolled her eyes, swallowing another mouthful of food. "That was just an example! Fine..." She paused for a moment as she took another bite, contemplating what to ask. "Well, getting to know someone is a very important part of any type of relationship, whether it be friendship or..deeper," she stumbled out, glancing at him quickly. "So I'd like it if you told me about yourself."

Draco was growing slightly annoyed; her pattern of thinking was not making any sort of sense to him. He gave her a sarcastic little smile. "Well, my name is Draco Malfoy... I attend Hogwarts... Currently, I have an indentured servant by the name of Usagi––"

Usagi groaned. "Not like that!" she said with exasperation. "For example..." She thought another moment, feeling slightly saddened they weren't really getting anywhere. "I'm still really not sure what I'd like to do with my life after Hogwarts.. as far as what career to take. My grades are kinda lousy," she admitted with a sheepish smile, twirling her fork against the pile of eggs on her plate. "And even that is an understatement. Regardless of what I wanna do, I'm afraid of not being good enough to really accomplish getting there."

Draco smirked slightly. "Snape isn't all too passing fond of you because of your exceptionally lousy grades," he agreed. "You should ask for extra help from him."

"Oh I have," she moaned pitifully. "He said," she began, lowering her voice to imitate the scowling professor's, " 'Why, Miss Tsukino, would you stay at 'this' point in time? No amount of extra tutoring from me will salvage your grade enough to pass.' " She shook her head sadly. "I'm thinkin' it's in part because I'm in Gryffindor.. and such good friends with Harry and all, since he seems to have such a big personal grudge against him."

Draco frowned. "Professor Snape is smart to have a personal grudge against Potter. Perhaps one day you'll wise up and do the same."

Usagi looked a little sad for a moment. "He's a good friend," she spoke softly, "someone I truly trust and confide in. He's really not a bad person. He offers me kindness, friendship, trust, and all of the positive qualities I could ever dream of having in a friend."

Draco smiled sarcastically. "Then why not date the little perfectionist, hmm? He has quite an interest in you."

Usagi's eyes widened slightly before she laughed uneasily. "Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "We're just friends... I could never view him as anything further than that, and I don't think—"

"Why?" he interrupted abruptly.

Usagi tilted her head. "Why what?"

He pursed his lips lightly, sitting up a little in his seat. "Why could you never view him as anything further than 'a friend'?"

She considered the question for a moment, sighing sadly at having finished all of the food on her plate. "Well, there's several things. I care for him too much like... I dunno, a brother I guess. And," she continued, her voice growing more steady and sure, "you just know when you _feel_ something for someone, you know? Love, or even just forming a little crush on someone... those things you just feel without having to try and make sense of."

Draco looked genuinely interested now. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Usagi smiled a little, unable to help the tint of color that graced her cheeks. "Well... like you, for example," she mumbled. "I can't rationalize why I feel something for you.. but... when I look at you, I get that little feeling of giddiness, where for just a few brief moments nothing else is wrong in the world." Her eyes grew a little dreamy, as if forgetting he was even there. "That feeling of excitement and happiness, apprehension and anticipation... fearing what will happen next, but wanting to know so desperately."

Draco couldn't help but notice the stirring feeling that churned inside of him as she spoke. Maybe there was a bit of truth to her words. "Maybe you speak out of lust, rather than love," he replied in a quiet tone.

Usagi broke out of her daydream. "Huh...?" She frowned slightly. "It's not just physical attraction," she answered in a soft voice, her eyes averting. "I don't think of you in..._that_ way...not solely," she admitted with a blush.

Draco laughed softly, the sound causing her heart to skip a slight beat. "Ohh, so you _do_ think of me in such a way at times?" he inquired, tilting his head. "Admit it, Usa...You want to do more with me than give comforting hugs and kisses..." He couldn't help his own deepened desire for her at seeing the shy look of confirmation upon her face. "It's okay to want those things, you know," he continued in an almost gentle tone.

Usagi shifted again, clasping her hands in front of her. "You should only want to do those kind of things with someone that you love and who loves you back," she stated firmly.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "That's such an idealistic mindset, that I'm hard pressed to believe is always the case."

"It isn't always the case," Usagi agreed in a plaintive tone, "and that's how feelings get hurt and hearts get broken."

Draco leaned forward a little, his gaze studying her carefully. "Do you fear of me breaking your heart, little Gryffindor?" he asked quietly.

Usagi could not bring herself to respond.

x-x-x-

Harry flipped through the book in front of him at the table he sat at in his dormitory, holding little interest in its content. The days seemed to drag by in agonizingly slow-paced seconds. He never dreamed he'd be anxious for a vacation to come to an end, but that was sincerely how he felt at the moment. Usagi... He hadn't received a quick reply to his owl, and that made him more than a little apprehensive. Was she truly doing alright...? He didn't really have any way of finding out for sure.

He set the book down slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose as a small yawn escaped his lips. He picked up the small stack of letters he had received over his break thus far, leafing through the papers slowly. Ron was having an enjoyable time with his family on a vacation, and Hermione simply asked how things were going with him. Both had asked if he had received any word from Usagi...

Usagi. No matter how much he tried to stray his mind from thinking in that direction, it seemed his thoughts always went back to thinking of her.

He sighed softly, laying down in his bed and closing his eyes. Just another week... one more week and he'd see her again and be able to confirm for sure that everything was alright. He drifted off to sleep rather quickly, pleasant dreams greeting his subconscious mind.

x-x-x-

"I'm tired," Usagi murmured sleepily, a yawn drawing slowly from her mouth as if to give truth to her statement.

"So go to sleep," Draco replied indifferently, glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze to the letter in front of him.

She frowned slightly, rising from her seat on his bed to stand quietly over his shoulder. She began reading the letter he held:

_Hey Draco-man, _

_Just wanted to drop a line and asked how things were going with you and your little sex slave (just kidding!.. i think..)... did ya guys get it on yet? Tell her I said heya and I hope she's doing alright... That little get-together was fun; we should have another before break is up. I have to ask though.. Why didn't ya finish letting her answer Mamoru's question? Was the desire to get it on with her THAT bad? I gotta say, it's made me even more curious why such a pretty, innocent girl would agree to do something so devious with you... does she have the hots for ya? Speaking of which... do YOU have the hots for her? C'mon, ya gotta spill man..._

_Yours for sure,_

‡ _Duo Maxwell ‡_

Usagi smiled somewhat, thinking of Duo. He seemed like a very nice person, the kind of person to attract the friendship of nearly anyone around him.

Draco stood from his chair, glancing at her smiling expression with a slight frown. "Having fond thoughts, hmm?" he inquired sarcastically, setting the letter down. "You've caused me a bit of a complication with your little fiasco."

Usagi tilted her head. "How so?"

He shrugged slightly. "I never really told them why I have you under this arrangement...They think I'm blackmailing you for something but I never really went into details." He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lies can be such a hard thing, Usagi," he almost complained in a mocking tone.

Usagi frowned. "Well, if you hadn't done such a cruel thing neither of us would be facing this awful situation," she muttered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Awful, hmm? Is spending time with me really so awful?" He frowned as well when she didn't reply, her eyes downcast. He walked slowly behind her, circling his arms loosely around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He rested his head against the crook of her neck, a pleasant smile returning to his face as her pulse quickened. "Is it really so awful?" he repeated in a murmur, holding her close.

Usagi opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it again, not sure what kind of response was appropriate. "I don't like this situation," she replied after a long moment, her tone quiet and saddened. "I wish you hadn't done such an awful thing. I wish you weren't so cruel and vicious to everyone, especially to me... I wish you cared for me a little," she mumbled out.

"Oh, but I do," he whispered, turning her around to see her expression as he spoke. "I care for you greatly. You think I'd go through all of this trouble if I didn't care?" He watched the uncertain emotions flicker in her eyes, not certain of what to believe or disbelieve from his mouth. "My cruelty..." He paused for a moment, his tone growing soft. "I think it's my entire demeanor that makes me so attractive to you."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Don't give yourself so much flattering credit," she retorted, a bit annoyed and embarrassed that he spoke so candidly of her being attracted to him when it was such a startling thing for her to deal with.

"Oh, I don't have to. You give me plenty," he responded smoothly, his lips curling into a faint smile as she began to blush. "You get flustered so easily... that's something we may very well have to work on. And," he began again, grasping her chin so she would look at him, "don't think it is one-sided." He kept his eyes locked with hers as he spoke in his quiet tone. "It's quite mutual, I assure you... physically, confusingly, I don't know what else... But I feel _something_ for you that I am rather eager to try exploring a bit."

Usagi looked at him with a wondrous, disbelieving expression. "Really?" was all she could get out in a shaky resemblance of a word.

Draco smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Yes, dearest Gryffindor," he murmured, though for once it sounded more affectionate than cruel. "I think we could both use some learning. Teach me kindness, and I'll teach you cruelty.." He pulled himself away from her, allowing her to leave if she so desired.

"Cruelty is not a nice thing," she said quietly.

"And kindness is not required in the means of gaining power," he replied.

Usagi frowned slightly. "Power isn't everything."

"Not everything," he agreed, "but enough to make up a large deal of importance in the stead of trivial things."

"Kindness isn't trivial!" Usagi exclaimed, shocked he could actually feel that way. "It can be so hurtful to be cruel to someone.. you can never be too kind."

Draco licked his lips slightly, his icy blue eyes gazing at her with intrigue. "Oh? Is that truly how you feel?"

She nodded firmly.

"Then tell me, dearest Gryffindor... if not for your over-abundance of kindness, would you have ended up in this little predicament of a situation? If only you had that little edge of cruelty, that small bit of indifference, you wouldn't have wound up here with the requirements I set for you."

Usagi remained silent, wishing he didn't always have to bring up his harsh behavior and the mean act he had committed. It showed a lot about his personality.. he was not one to come to terms with settling for anything less than what he did; he faced his faults and gave a self-disclosure she was slightly surprised of. "I'm sorry you feel that kindness is not an important thing," she replied after a while, her tone calm and passive, "but I think you're right. Maybe we truly do both have a lot to learn."

Draco smirked slightly, inclining his head. "Well perhaps we'll find out," he said softly, pulling off his shirt and chuckling as she blushed and turned away. "Nevermind. I can now firmly attest it as a certainty. Join me," he commanded slightly, beginning to get into the bed. Usagi followed wordlessly, her heartbeat quickening slightly as his strong arms pulled her close against him. "Sleep," he murmured against her ear, his warm breath tingling against her skin, preventing her in a way from doing just that. "Stop trembling so much," he whispered quietly, "it's having a rather pleasing effect upon me that I'm not all too sure you'd approve of." Draco tried quite hard not to laugh as he could practical _feel_ the embarrassed blush and nervousness that radiated from her. "I'm teasing, Usa. Go to sleep."

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, fearing most desperately that sleep would be an impossible feat for quite a while that night.

x-x-x-

_The next day..._

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, a deep-set frown marring across his lips. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, casting a wary glance toward the kitchen. "I refuse to do it."

Usagi pursed her lips slightly, allowing an air of tranquility to settle over her. "Draco," she began patiently, sighing softly. "If you can't even be nice to Dobby, how can you ever expect to be nicer to other people?"

"But it's _ridiculous_," he repeated with emphasis, gazing at her almost hopefully, waiting for her to see his rationality. He was met with her crossed arms, her eyes patient and expectant. Gritting his teeth, he approached the house elf who was currently scrubbing the kitchen floor, cleaning up the mess of cooking breakfast for the two. "Good morning Dobby," he greeted steely, his voice holding no warmth.

The house elf jumped up from his scrubbing, yelping as he backed away in fear, his eyes widening. "D-Dobby is sorry," he wailed pitifully, "f-for anything the M-master Draco is m-mad about—"

"I'm not mad at you," he all but growled, his voice contradicting his words. "I merely wanted to say good morning and..." He glanced at Usagi, who gave an encouraging, enthusiastic nod. Trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, he cleared his throat. "And _thank you_ for breakfast."

Dobby's mouth gaped open, his jaw brushing against the floor he had polished. He didn't say a word, watching in mystic fascination as Draco retreated, grasping Usagi's wrist and pulling her away with him. Usagi cast a quick glance to Dobby, beaming a smile.

Usagi couldn't contain her happiness, small giggles parting from her lips as he pulled her into his room. "There, you ridiculous woman, are you happy?" he asked with annoyance, confused by the happy smile that spread thuroughly across her mouth.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together as her eyes grew wistful. "You took a big step in the right direction... Saying 'please' and 'thank you' are kind little acts that really go a long way with making a person happy to comply to doing something." Her gaze rested on him, the smile still tugging playfully. "But something tells me you're going to have a problem with the 'please' part, so I figured we'd work on 'thank you.' You did good," she enthused, proud of having a successful mental check with today's lesson of kindness.

He couldn't help the slight happiness he felt at her approval, marveling at how simple of an act brought her the greatest of hopeful excitement. "Well," he began crisply, closing the door and pressing her back against it. He couldn't help but smirk at the surprised expression that came across her face. "Time for _your _lesson."

Usagi gulped slightly. "Okay," she murmured uncertainly.

"I want you to kiss me," he instructed calmly.

Usagi took a small breath, her eyes widening slightly at the quick turn of the situation. She nodded firmly to herself, taking another breath of encouragement. Rising on her tip-toes, she pressed her lips to his, a mere brushing of a kiss. She pulled away rather quickly, not that she could go very far with her back pressed to the door and his body pressed quite close to her. "That wasn't a kiss," he said briskly, looking at her with slight disappointment.

Usagi frowned. "Yes it was," she defended. "There's different kinds of kisses..."

"And what kind would you categorize that one as?"

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment. "A friendly kiss," she stated matter-of-factly with a small nod.

His eyebrow rose before a small smile hinted upon his mouth. "Well then. From this point forward, I'll clarify that we refrain from 'friendly kisses.' I meant, a _real_ kiss, one that doesn't hold so much...kindness."

Usagi frowned slightly. "Kindness is important with all actions you do—"

"Not 'all'. Sometimes, Usa, it just isn't quite as fun with so many niceties as a necessity."

She rolled her eyes, looking at him skeptically. "So you want me to..._kiss_ you?" she asked almost timidly.

Draco gave her a mocking look of contemplation. "Hmm... I do believe that is what I said."

Usagi began leaning toward him again before pulling away sharply. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, growing rather uncomfortable at having to initiate things.

Oh, how sweet revenge could be sometimes. He crossed his arms briefly, giving her the same look of patient expectation that she had previously given him during her "lesson". She scowled slightly at this, giving a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, fine," she relented with a mutter, shaking her head.

His skin tingled lightly as her hand came to clasp softly against the back of his neck. She took a shaky breath as she began to lean forward. "Okay but... you have to... you know," she whispered quietly.

Draco tried to contain his smirk as he inclined his head somewhat. "Oh don't worry, I will," he promised in a low tone, his voice languid and sensual.

It started off much like the first; a chaste, subtle act of innocence. He breathed out slowly as he waited patiently for her to deepen it, parting his lips slightly against hers for encouragement. She squeezed her eyes shut as the blush stained upon her cheeks darkened. "Go on," he whispered against her, the sound of his voice causing her eyes to drift back open. His icy blue eyes locked briefly with her darker ones as she finally deepened the kiss.

Usagi's fears of him not responding were quickly dissipated as his arms wound around her tightly, pulling her body firmly against his. Her breath trembled out hot and shaky as his mouth caressed gently upon hers. Her hands lowered slowly to his waist, placing them against the hem of his shirt, not quite realizing her actions as she began to tug the thin material upward. As if breaking out of a reverie, she began to draw away.

"No," he murmured quickly, pressing his mouth to hers hard for a brief moment before distancing himself slightly. "Don't stop yourself. Do what you feel."

She shook her head vigorously, biting her lower lip softly. "We shouldn't... I shouldn't..."

Draco looked almost thoughtful for a moment. "So if I tried to move things further," he asked quietly, "would you stop me?"

Not waiting for a verbal response, he pressed her back to the door again, letting his lips rest fully against hers as she took a sharp intake of breath. His mouth trailed languidly to her neck, his soft kisses tingling warmly against her skin. Her breath quickened slightly as she felt a dizzying sensation spreading gradually through her.

"Tell me when to stop," he murmured against her ear before biting softly upon the tender flesh of her earlobe. She moaned a little against him, unconsciously brushing her fingers against the nape of his neck, running them through his hair slowly. He kissed his way back to her lips, his hands working to undo the tied buns of her hair. The long blonde tresses spilled down against her shoulders as he loosely weaved his fingers through the locks. He let his hands grasp her shoulders for a moment before sliding them to the first button of her pink top.

With careful fingers, he unbuttoned the first clasp with a deliberate slowness, his hand sliding purposely against the slight bit of bare flesh it exposed. His hands grasped the next button, slipping it effortlessly out of the loop and parting her shirt further. He felt her breathing quicken impossibly, could practically hear the loud beating of her heart. "Relax," he whispered softly, pulling away from the long kiss they had been engaged in. His fingers worked slowly on the next button, his forehead resting against hers.

Her lips were parted and trembling, quivering breaths of apprehension wavering out quickly. When his hands reached to undo the next button, her breath caught sharply as his fingers brushed against the silky material of her bra, a frown hinting across his lips for the added obstruction. Pushing the separation of her shirt apart, his sensual smile was the last image transfixed in her mind before her eyes drifted shut. He began kissing her again, his lips warm and soft against her own. As his hands finally undid the last button of her shirt, he felt her gasp softly against him as his hands came to settle warmly against the bare flesh of her slender waist.

With the same tactful slowness, he looped one arm carefully around her waist, feeling her arch slightly upon the initial contact. His other hand began sliding lightly upward, his fingertips brushing delicately across the soft flesh. As his hand began slipping slowly under the silky material of her bra, it was then that Usagi's eyes widened. "S-stop," she faltered.

"Are you sure?" he murmured, letting both of his hands rest comfortably upon her hips once again.

She nodded jerkily, having lost the ability for the moment to form any sort of rational thought. No... she didn't want him to stop. That was the problem... she wanted to continue things in the worst possible way.

"You did very well," he praised appreciatively, taking in her trembling, disoriented appearance with a smug sort of self-satisfaction.

"Shouldn't have gone so far," she mumbled, feeling the blush begin to rise ten-fold as she thought of her actions and realized her current state.

He grasped her chin firmly, leveling his gaze with hers. "Whatever may happen between us, I've come to only one way of rationalizing it. Do not hold any regrets. Regardless of what will happen after this little vacation is up, enjoy things for what this moment is, and not for the hope of whatever will transpire afterwards."

Usagi felt her heart sink painfully within her chest. "What..." She licked her lips slightly, trying to word the question adequately. "What _will_ happen between us after we go back to Hogwarts, Draco-kun?" she murmured.

Draco knew this was an affectionate nickname, and could not help the small, stirring joy it rose within him. He kept his actions impassive however, his shoulders raising just slightly as he shrugged. "I can scarce tell you what will transpire between us tomorrow, much less another week..." Seeing her nod dejectedly, he rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is, I don't know how far our..relationship will progress by that time..." His voice became rather quiet. "That is not to say I'm not hoping for something more stable that we can perhaps put a nice little title to."

Usagi smiled a little as he released the grasp upon her chin, pressing a small kiss to his lips before placing her hand on the door's knob, twisting it open and slipping wordlessly out of his room.

Draco smirked slightly, pulling off his shirt before lying down in the bed to contemplate his thoughts a bit. What _did_ he want from that girl, anyway? At first, he thought perhaps he'd play it off as a lustful attraction with some pleasurable benefits... But now, he wasn't quite so sure. He didn't know half of the beginning of what anything to do with 'love' meant. But for now, he knew the thought of her doing these kinds of things with anyone besides him infuriated him. And, most surprisingly, the thought of him doing any of these things with anyone else didn't pique his interest quite as he'd think. He wanted her, and only her... after this little vacation ended, he would still want her, he knew.

Did these thoughts constitute for the possibility of 'love'?

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thank you all soo much for the reviews! .:hugs and hands out cookies:.

To: Flame Ivy Moon, Miko11, MFlower49, Rayning, Draysa, TsukinoGoddess, Not a flame, iceprincesshime, sailorveggie, Ivy Tearen, Bambi Star, Lucilia-chan, Silver Moon Goddess1, S. Nestor, Usagi no Megami, fallen-anqel, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Dark Universe, Invisible Rain, CosmosAngel1, samisweet, Kawaii Usa, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, liza, Sarina, Seren Lunar Echo, koldy... thank you all soo much! ;)


	12. Holiday Special

**Important Note: **Okay... I'm dumb .:blush:. This is winter break, remember... the pool party in the early chapters... yah x..x Umm.. it was a magical pool! .:coughs:. It um.. stays warm and pleasant year round? kay? work with me people .:blushes and sweatdrops:. Anywho yah! Winter Break... meaning X-mas.. and stuff.. This chapter is dedicated to all you fans of fluff ;)

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Twelve**

_ Holiday Special _

"Your 'lessons' are ridiculous," Draco muttered, washing the dishes for perhaps the first time in his life. Usagi tried not to giggle from her spot next to him, drying each dish as he shoved them rather angrily into her hands.

"C'mon, they're not _that _bad," she argued with a small smile. "Doing the dishes isn't such a bad thing... I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of cleaning," she admitted sheepishly, "but it gives Dobby and myself a little break."

Draco frowned slightly, shaking his head. "You fail to remember, this is what he _lives _to do. If not for this, he has no purpose in life." He paused, smirking softly. "We're doing him a favor."

Usagi rolled her eyes before sighing softly. "Well, you should be kind to him for doing his duty, rather than abusing his position and treating him badly."

Draco pressed his tongue lightly against the inside of his cheek, handing her another plate. "The point of being in power is exerting your superiority. It is important for those beneath you to know their place and know which lines not to cross."

Usagi looked contemplative for a moment. "But it's just as important to treat those 'beneath' you with respect and kindness."

Draco paused as he washed the last dish. "Why?" he asked simply.

Usagi tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Why do you view it as such an important thing?"

Usagi groaned with frustration. "How is it _not_ an important thing?" Her shoulders heaved with the motion as she sighed once again.

Draco began to laugh softly, a pleasant sound to her ears. "Maybe you should give up on me," he suggested calmly. He couldn't help the slight relief as she shook her head fiercely, her eyes meeting his with a determined glare.

"No," she said firmly, drying the last dish he handed her and setting it down. "I have hope and faith. I truly believe you to be a good person."

Draco raised an eyebrow, his expression slightly amused. "That may not be the wisest of assumptions, Usa," he replied coolly, running his hands briskly under the steady stream of water from the faucet before turning it off. "Many would disagree with that opinion."

The determined blonde girl shrugged slightly. "Well, hope and trying are the first steps toward success."

"They are also the first steps toward failure," he countered smoothly, drying his hands.

"You're soo pessimistic," she muttered.

"No. I'm realistic; there is a difference."

Usagi sighed in defeat. They would often get into verbal battles, of which both faired rather well. They both represented the far ends of each perspective on many situations, so it was one extreme versus the other many of the times.

"So, am I... Will I be getting a lesson today?" she asked rather timidly.

Draco laughed again, quieting down upon seeing the embarrassed blush tint her cheeks as she lowered her eyes. "You're looking forward to them, hmm?" he asked lightly.

"No," she mumbled. "Was just wonder—"

"Because I truly look forward to giving them," he interrupted smoothly. "Honestly... it is a bit of a learning experience for us both."

She shivered slightly as he placed his hands against her waist, drawing her back against him. "Today's lesson," he murmured against her ear, "will be in hopes of getting you over a bit of your shyness."

Usagi cleared her throat, trying desperately not to tremble or appear too nervous. "And... h-how do you intend on trying to accomplish that?" she asked quietly, disapproving of the horrid shakiness in her voice.

Leaned against him, she was unable to see the languid smile that spread slowly upon his lips. "Hmm, ever the eager one today," he mused lightly, pressing a soft kiss to her ear before pulling away.

"You know," Usagi said suddenly, "I still haven't seen pretty much... all of your mansion."

Draco rose a pale eyebrow. "You have an interest in actually seeing more?" he inquired.

Usagi nodded rather enthusiastically. "Of course! I mean, how many opportunities such as this will I get?" she asked with a small smile.

He shrugged slightly. "Maybe more than you think," he replied coolly. Usagi's smile deepened as she grasped his hand, looking at him expectantly. He huffed a slight laugh as he led her out of the kitchen, though he laced his fingers loosely with hers as he walked up the first set of winding stairs. "This is primarily my mother's floor. This room is her personal bedroom," he gestured to the first closed floor, "for when my father is away on business, she prefers staying here. Or if they get into an argument of sorts." He led her down the wide hallway to the next room, pushing the door open. "This is the library," he continued, watching with a slight smile as her mouth gaped open.

"Wow,"she breathed out, looking at the many shelves of books. "It's almost as big as the one at Hogwarts!"

Draco rolled his eyes, grasping her hand and pulling her out of the room. "That's a bit of an exaggeration," he drawled mildly, proceeding to the next floor. "My father's floor, mainly. His study, his personal bedroom, his conference room..." He continued to the next floor, giving a brief tour of the many rooms. Twenty minutes later, they were proceeding back down to the main floor.

"Seems very easy to get lost," Usagi murmured with a sigh.

"It is," Draco replied, "which is why I would request you to not do any personal exploring."

Usagi smiled, nodding several times. "Of course... Thank you for the tour, Draco," she said politely.

He snickered softly, trying hard to hold back the snide remark that balanced insistently upon his tongue. "You're welcome," he said calmly, inclining his head. Usagi's smile widened as she threw her arms around his neck. A small smile hinted upon his lips as he reciprocated to the hug, pulling her body close against his. "Ready for your lesson?" he asked softly, running his fingers lightly against the hem of her shirt.

Usagi tensed as he soft fingers brushed slightly against the bare flesh of her waist. "O-okay," she murmured uncertainly.

Draco swore softly as the doorbell run, interrupting the two. "One moment," he whispered, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

Usagi breathed out a long sigh. Hearing the door click open, she giggled at Draco's low groan of annoyance.

"I swear, Maxwell, you choose the worst moments to come," she heard Draco say with a sigh.

The braided teen grinned deviously as he entered the house. "That's not what the ladies say," Duo quipped in a teasing tone, his smile softening as he saw Usagi come over to them. "Hey beautiful," he greeted with a slight bow. "How's Draco-man treatin' ya?"

Usagi smiled shyly. "Better," she answered truthfully, glancing at Draco.

He smirked softly before turning his attention back to Duo. "So, do you have a reason for coming?"

Duo's eyebrows rose quite high. "Are you meaning to tell me you don't know what day today is?" he asked incredulously.

Draco frowned slightly. "Should I? The date is, what..? December 25th..." His eyes widened slightly as Usagi's mouth dropped open. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

Usagi could barely speak. "How could I forget about Christmas?" she exclaimed finally, smacking her forehead. "I mean the whole point of winter vacation is for this..." She let out a sad little sigh, offering a melancholy smile to the two. "Merry Christmas," she said softly.

Duo chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Merry Christmas, babe," he replied warmly. "So, are you two gonna have some late-night celebrating?" he teased lightly, proceeding into the living room.

Usagi failed to realize the implications he was jesting. "Well we didn't even remember that it was Christmas.. I doubt we're going to be having a celebration."

Duo pouted slightly before brightening. "Well I mean hey! The three of us could easily turn this into a party..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Want something to drink?" he asked.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Woah... You never offer me such hospitalities! I see Usagi is having a positive effect on ya," he commented with approval. "An ice water will be _juust_ fine."

Draco smirked as he went into the kitchen to get his guest a drink, leaving Usagi and Duo alone for a moment. Usagi chose to break the brief silence. "So how come you're not home celebrating Christmas with your family?" she asked curiously.

Duo smiled, though she caught the saddened reflection in his eyes. "No family to celebrate with, babe. Just me and my lonesome I'm afraid."

Usagi's eyes softened, sympathy and remorse glittering within their depths. "I'm truly sorry," she whispered, going over to hug him. He responded to the gentle embrace, feeling a calming warmth from her that he was passing fond of.

"No worries," he murmured quietly.

"Honestly... I leave you two alone for a minute and you're all over each other," Draco sneered, entering the room again. He had caught the conversation that took place, so he felt no real anger toward the situation.

Usagi pulled away with a small blush, smiling slightly. "Jealous, Draco?" she teased.

Duo gave him a playful grin. "Yeah... Jealous, Draco?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're both so childish," he muttered, handing Duo the glass of water. Duo snickered as he took a sip, inclining his head as a 'thank you'.

"I still can't believe I forgot about Christmas," Usagi mumbled with disbelief.

The charming smile of Duo eased her slight distress. "We can still have a perfectly good time... if Draco-man wishes for the additional company, that is."

"A little Christmas celebration with two beautiful males would be _very_ nice," Usagi said with a playful smile.

Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly in compliance. "Why not?" he replied in a seemingly bored tone.

Duo grinned widely as he set his glass on the table, standing from his seat and pulling two small boxes out of his pocket. "A present for you, dearest Draco." He handed his long-time friend one of the boxes.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he undid the tie of the ribbon bow and opened the small box. He snickered softly then, pulling out one of the triangular, silver-wrapped candies. "Chocolate kisses," he mused lightly.

Usagi raised her eyebrows as Duo smirked. "Chocolate is one of Draco's weaknesses," he explained with a wide grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have no weaknesses," he retorted, though he couldn't help the smile that hinted before he opened his mouth to slip the chocolate upon his tongue.

Usagi giggled softly. "Thanks Duo, I'll have to keep that one in mind," she said happily. Her giggle of mirth died down as she watched Draco roll the chocolate around slowly in his mouth, his lips worked in a slow motion. Duo watched as she watched him, feeling something strange stir deep within him.

Breaking out of his slight stupor, he smiled as he thrust the other box into her surprised hands. "Here," he said gently. "I know we don't know each other very well, but you left a good impression. Happy Christmass," he finished with a grin.

Usagi's eyes were slightly wide with surprise. "I don't have anything to give you in return," she mumbled, beginning to hand the box back.

The braided teen rolled his eyes, though his expression remained gentle. "Giving gifts isn't about doing it in hopes of getting something in return," he pointed out.

Usagi smiled almost shyly as she opened the box, her eyes widening happily. "Usagi!" she cried.

Draco rose an eyebrow, his eyes holding a bemused expression. "Well Maxwell.. you've finally become so inadequate that you've rendered a girl to saying her _own_ name," he quipped sarcastically.

Duo laughed richly while Usagi blushed at the implication, shaking her head. She held up a small chocolate candy in the shape of a rabbit. "Usagi," she explained, "means 'bunny' in Japanese." She turned to Duo, her smile softening greatly. "Thank you very much, Duo," she murmured.

Duo waved his hand. "Not a prob at all," he replied smoothly. "So... let's get this party started!"

x-x-x-

Harry smiled somberly as he shuffled through the stack of letters. Never had he imagined a Christmas to be so lonely. He had received several gifts, which was always a pleasant happening. Hermione had sent him a new book regarding the myths and legends of Hogwarts; Ron sent him an assortment of candies, some he hadn't even heard of; and Ron's mother sent him a newly knitted sweater.

His heart sank deeply upon not receiving anything from Usagi... Not even a small letter wishing him a Happy Christmas, a small present... Nothing. Shaking his head to clear these troubled thoughts, he pulled out a small bit of parchment and began writing her a letter. Quickly, he crumpled it up and let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe there was a reason she didn't reply to his letter in the first place..

x-x-x-

The soft noise of three very different laughters mingling together was the surprising sound Dobby heard when walking by the living room. Glancing in cautiously, his eyes widened upon seeing his Master Draco _laughing_, smiling with happiness... his eyes drifted to the other male he didn't know very well, only as an associate of Master Draco... his expression held a similar quality of amusement, his eyes lit with a mirth Dobby was rather envious of. His gaze shifted over to the final person in the room... Miss Usagi. Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she laughed as well, though it looked out of an embarrassed amusement at the situation.

Dobby could only speculate what caused so much laughter... then again, he wasn't truly used to putting so much thought into a situation. He shook his head a little somberly, though a smile flitted across his lips. Seeing his Master Draco happy was such a rare sight. He was positive it was Usagi causing this changing effect upon him.

Dobby carefully slipped away, back to his private corner of a room, humming a small tune that held no melody.

x-x-x-

"So you're meaning to tell me," Duo got out between chuckles, "that you actually came to Snape's class with 10 minutes left and told him you didn't think you were too late to learn?"

Usagi blushed a little as she giggled. "I understood as much in the last ten minutes as I do in him rambling for 50 minutes," she defended. "...Which amounts to absolutely nothing."

Draco snickered softly. "Tut, tut, little bunny," he said, surprising her with the affectionate nickname. "Truly, you should work on raising your grades."

Usagi sighed sadly. "I try, I really do.. sort of.. But I just don't get it!"

Duo smiled warmly. "I could tutor you sometime, if you'd like."

Usagi's entire face brightened. "Hontou? Really?" She threw her arms around his neck, much to the jealous gaze of Draco. "Thank you thank you!" she cried. "No one has enough patience to tutor me," she mumbled out.

Duo chuckled slightly as he embraced the girl again, raising an eyebrow at the glare Draco shot to him. "Hmm, it's getting a little late.. I should probably head out," he said lightly, pulling away and standing up.

Usagi smiled gently. "It was very nice seeing you again Duo," she said happily. Duo grinned widely as he went to the door to leave, followed by Usagi and Draco to escort him.

He turned to Usagi, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "Twas a pleasure seeing you again, babe," he said gently, leaning down to kiss her.

Usagi caught Draco's none-too-pleased glance and carefully turned her head, feeling Duo's lips brush softly up her cheek. "Merry Christmas Duo," she said softly as he pulled away with a slightly saddened smile.

He bowed slightly to Draco, who inclined his head. "G'night you two... enjoy that celebrating," he teased before finally leaving.

Usagi let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of her neck slightly. She gave a quick glance to Draco, watching his expression shift slightly as her gaze fell upon him.

"So, why didn't you let him kiss you?" he asked rather bluntly.

Usagi blushed a little as she lowered her gaze. "Well... you don't do those kind of things with more than one person," she answered carefully. "You should only do things like that with one person that you truly care about."

Draco was pleased with her answer, though he would never outwardly admit it. "And, I'm that 'one person'?" Usagi rolled her eyes, her exasperated gaze giving him enough answer. He smirked slightly as he changed the topic. "So, is there anything you'd like for Christmas?"

Usagi tilted her head slightly. "Huh?"

"A present," he supplied patiently.

Usagi's eyes widened. "R-really?" She opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it, shaking her head. "No... you can't _ask_ for presents," she mumbled.

Draco scowled. "I'm offering you possibly anything you'd like and you turn it down? That's stupidity."

The younger girl chanced a glance at him, smiling timidly. "Anything?" she asked softly.

His heart sank slightly. She was going to ask to go back to Hogwarts, he was sure. Forget the teachings and mutual learning, forget all he had wished to learn from her... "Yes, within reason."

"I'd like to write a letter to Harry wishing him a Merry Christmas."

His head rose sharply as he heard her reply. "What?" he uttered rather slowly.

Usagi lowered her gaze. "Well I mean, you said anything..."

"If all you want to do is write a little letter to Potter by all means," he replied quickly, feeling an overwhelming happiness that he was determined to suppress. But... maybe she didn't understand the extent of his generous offer. Licking his lips slightly, he walked the short distance in front of her and grasped her chin. Her gaze met with his again suddenly, innocent curiosity clashing with darkened, unfamiliar happiness. "I meant anything, Usa," he said quietly. "If you want to go back—"

"I already told you what I wanted," she interrupted smoothly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before slipping away. "Where could I get some parchment?"

"My room, the drawer next to the table," he answered, still rather dumbfounded. Usagi offered a sunny smile before skipping away.

Draco merely stood there a moment as he watched her retreat, breathing slowly to calm the unfamiliar stirring of feelings. Maybe... maybe there _was_ a possibility of things working out. Perhaps she wouldn't give up on him. Perhaps when it came time to return to Hogwarts, they'd truly stir up a controversy...

Only time would tell such things, but he was rather eager to see what directions things moved in.

x-x-x-

Harry heard a soft hooting circle over head, watching as late-night owls offered forgotten Christmas presents to loved-ones and students. He smiled sadly at the soft laughter emanating from those who had received gifts, relieved they had not been forgotten about. A midnight black owl swept gracefully above the table he sat at, dropping off a letter in front of him before quickly gliding away.

Harry blinked several times from the bizarre behavior, before looking at the letter in front of him. His heart swelled with an undeniable happiness as he saw the neatly scrawled name of 'Usagi'. Without a moment's hesitation he tore open the letter quickly, reading its content with eager eyes:

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas! Didn't think I forgot about you, did ya? Draco n' me hadn't even remembered it was Christmas! If it weren't for his friend stopping by to remind us, we probably wouldn't have remembered till the break was over! hehe. I hope your Christmas is going well and that things aren't getting too lonely... wish I could be there to celebrate with ya :) Things are going a lot better here, much better than I had anticipated... I'll see ya soon Harry... Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Usagi-chan _

A small frown hinted on Harry's lips at the mention of Draco and 'his friend'. What friend was she referring to? He couldn't help but question the sincerity of if things were truly going well for her there or not. He'd have to keep faith and hope things were alright. Only another week... and everything would be alright.

He smiled, much happier in thoughts. "Happy Christmas, Usagi," he murmured softly.

x-x-x-

"Thank you very much Draco," Usagi said happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

Draco smiled slightly as he hugged her back. _'And thank you for not leaving me, Usa,'_ he thought silently, pulling away. "Surely," he replied.

Usagi smiled a little timidly as she glanced at him. "Well, I got a present from you... is there anything you want for Christmas that I could give you?" she asked quietly.

"You already have," he murmured absently, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. Usagi was going to question what he meant, but all rational thoughts died down as he pulled her close against him, his mouth trailing pleasantly to her neck. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered softly.

Usagi felt herself nodding in compliance, her hands coming to rest upon his arms as he drew away slightly. She looked into his icy blue eyes, saw a calmed content that pleased her a great deal.

A small frown troubled across his lips for a moment. "I don't understand why you didn't choose to..." His words trailed off as she pressed a soft finger to his lips, silencing his words.

"Some things are hard to answer," she replied quietly. "And some things are just hard to figure out... I just know right now, I'm doing what I feel is right. Isn't that what you told me to do?"

Draco couldn't help the small smirk as he recalled his first lesson to her. _"Do what you feel,"_ he had told her. He turned her around, pulling her back against him as his arms came to encircle lightly around her waist. Resting his chin lightly against the crook of her neck, he closed his eyes briefly. "I think perhaps, Usa, this is one of the most enjoyable Christmas's I can recall," he mused.

Usagi smiled as she placed her hands gently upon his own clasped against her stomach. "I'm glad, Draco," she said truthfully. "I think more than kindness, you need to find the meaning of happiness as well."

She shivered as he pressed a feathery soft kiss to her ear. "I'm willing to learn whatever you wish to teach me, Usa. But I think I'm a rather quick learner. I think I'm already beginning to grasp this concept of... happiness."

Usagi sighed with content as she leaned against him. _'I think I am too, Draco-kun,' _she thought peacefully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Awww. How cute, lol. Hmm, sorry to those of you who thought it was too fluffy .:sweatdrop:. The next chapter will be a little less... I dunno. I think there will be more 'plot' to the next chapter, however... If I can work up the will to write it out sometime soon, hehe.

Thanks a ton for the reviews, as always ;)

To: ABC Gurl, Dark Universe, Miko11, moonbeam21, Croola, Flame Ivy Moon, S. Nestor, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Bambi Star, Not a Flame, liza, Kawaii Usa, fallen-anqel, Silver Moon Goddess1, Ivy Tearen, Goth-Punk-Princess, sailorveggie, Lucilia-chan, koldy, Draysa, TsukinoGoddess.. Thank you all so much!

x-x-

_Next time on...**Slave**..._

A new lesson, perhaps one of the most difficult for Draco to try and learn... The value of issuing an apology! He's hard-pressed to give in to this little lesson. Another "friend" stops over the mansion, but this time the circumstances aren't quite so amiable... The plot thickens as memories are slowly unlocked, emotions are gradually unfurled, and hearts are potentially weakened... Watch the drama intensify in next time's chapter, _"Sordid Fears and Bitter Tears."_


	13. Sordid Fears and Bitter Tears

Reminder: (December 26th) This is Usagi's 8th day. _The Holiday Special took place starting at the lunch-time of the 7th day. _

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Sordid Fears and Bitter Tears..._

"Come on, two little words!" Usagi insisted.

Draco scowled slightly before a sarcastic little smile graced his lips. "Two words? How about these: New. Lesson."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Come on..."

"No," he said curtly. "Apologies are perhaps the most pointless thing in life."

Usagi sighed with exasperation. "Everyone makes mistakes, Draco," she began patiently, "and it's important to atone for mistakes by apologizing...espcially if it's against another person."

"He isn't a person," Draco all but snarled, frustration and weariness getting the better of him.

Usagi frowned. "Dobby is as much a person as I am or as you are... Now say you're sorry for kicking him!"

"It was an accident and that is that."

"Well if it was an accident, then you should apologize for it," Usagi tried again patiently.

"No."

Dobby spoke up quietly. "D-Dobby has endured worse, M-Miss Usagi," he stuttered nervously, afraid of angering Draco. "A-And it was an accident...M-Master Draco needs not apologize for any of h-his actions..."

Draco smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow at Usagi. "Satisfied?"

Usagi groaned. "You're so very stubborn," she mumbled.

The weary blond male pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, letting his eyes drift shut for a brief moment. "Apologies are only necessary for people who hold onto pointless regrets. I may make mistakes, but I do not hold any regrets for my actions. Therefore," he concluded with a small quirk of his lips, "I see no reason to ever apologize."

Usagi's frown deepened as she saw that he was completely serious. Dobby slinked away silently, not wishing to see them converse any further. "Apologizing isn't always about regrets," Usagi attempted again. "Sometimes, it's merely to express feeling badly or guilty about a situation, or to make ammends for doing something inappropriate..." She trailed off as he cleared his throat soundly. "What?" she asked with a sigh.

Draco stood from his seated position at the table. "I just wanted to inform you that when you're done with your insistant rambling, I'm rather ready to introduce you to _your_ next lesson."

Usagi scowled faintly as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "Maybe I don't want to do your lesson," she retorted, mimicking his tone of voice.

His soft laughter sounded pleasantly in the air. "Oh, dear little bunny... I'm almost certain you won't feel that way," he replied in a silky tone.

Usagi couldn't help but shiver, and fully agree with his statement.

x-x-x-

"_...None of that matters..."_

"_...I'm glad we became friends..."_

"_...I miss you, Crabbe-kun..."_

Crabbe bolted up from his lying-down position in his bed, grasping his head to clear away the voice that plagued his thoughts and dreams. It sounded so soft, and so familiar. It sounded like that slave of his leader Draco...

Usagi.

What did it all mean? He swore softly at the dizzying wave of nausea that enveloped him upon standing up, quickly sitting back down to clear it away. His vision blacked for a moment, and it was Usagi's face that flitted faintly through his mind. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "This is ridiculous." Why did he keep thinking about that beautiful blonde girl...?

He smirked faintly, musing that perhaps it wasn't so bad to think often of her. Perhaps he'd have to take another closer look to figure out just why he was feeling this way.

x-x-x-

"I don't like the way Maxwell looks at you," Draco began, closing the door to his room behind them as they entered. "In fact, I'm rather sure many males at Hogwarts look at you that way... Like Potter." He spat out the name of his arch enemy with disgust.

Usagi bit her lower lip gently. "You know, Harry really isn't that bad—"

"Quiet. Thinking about Potter is not the most pleasant way to initiate a lesson," he muttered with a faint scowl. "Anyway, the point I was getting at is that you're very attractive and will probably receive a great deal of... unwanted affection."

He pushed her softly against the wall, her breath catching slightly from the sudden movement. "Ya know, it's seeming like all of your lessons are taking place against the door or wall," she mused in a quiet mutter.

Draco smiled pleasantly. "Interested in a change of things, hmm? If that's really what you wish, Usa, the next lesson will take place in the bed." He smirked upon seeing her eyes widen, continuing before she could sputter for a response. "For this lesson... I'm going to kiss you, and I want you to break away from me."

Usagi nodded slightly, unable to help her apprehension as he grabbed both of her hands and crossed them above her head, pressing the length of his own arm against her crossed wrists. His legs pressed slightly but firmly against her own, preventing her legs from moving as well. "Ready?" he murmured gently, bringing his other arm around her waist to pull her against him.

Seeing the slight incline of her head, he touched his mouth to hers, merely brushing his lips across her own. Usagi trembled just slightly as she began trying to move her arms away, thoroughly surprised at how pinned she truly was to the wall. The kiss deepened slowly but surely; the more she struggled against him, the harder he allowed the kiss to become. She twisted her arms beneath his, angered that he was able to keep her pinned with only one arm. A startled gasp left her lips as he pushed harder against her, the kiss turning rough and demanding.

_'Why am I fighting this again...?' _Usagi thought dimly, feeling waves of all too familiar emotions sweep through her as his mouth caressed with a volatile passion against her own. The tension eased in her arms as she stopped struggling, closing her eyes and responding with just as much passion. Draco was surprised as he felt her mouth move delicately against his, reciprocating to his ministrations with an equal amount of longing. His arm slipped slowly from her pinned wrists, cupping the soft flesh of her cheek in his palm instead as the kiss turned more gentle.

Usagi sighed softly as he relaxed his hold on her, merely enjoying being close to him. Her eyes opened languidly, finding that his had drifted shut as well. She contained her small smile as she raised her hands to rest against his chest, abruptly shoving him away hard. She wrenched herself away in that moment, slipping from his grasp and stumbling slightly.

Draco turned around slowly, his expression holding a barely masked shock and surprise from her actions. A frown hinted upon his lips after a moment. "So, was that your tactic for getting away?" he asked lightly.

Usagi shook her head several times. "No... I was doing what felt right...kinda occured to me as an after-thought that I was supposed to try and get away," she mumbled with a small blush.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but was nonetheless pleased with this answer. "So... if another male tried to kiss you like that, you wouldn't respond quite so enthusiastically?" he inquired with a hinted smirk.

Usagi rolled her eyes, shaking her head firmly. "Of course not! I would make them sincerely regret ever doing something like that." She paused a moment. "I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

The blond male's expression shifted to slight amusement. "Is that so? So you didn't 'want' to pull away?"

Usagi seemed to ponder the question for a moment. "No...it's necessary... I'm almost afraid of how far things might go..." Draco pulled off his shirt before approaching her again. "Would you really be so upset if things went much further?" Usagi turned her gaze away, which made him smirk. "Why does nudity bother you so much?"

Her eyes widened. "N-Nudity..." She shook her head. "It's improper," she retorted in a mumble.

"It's perfectly natural," he countered smoothly. He came to stand behind her, placing his hands against her waist and grasping the thin material of her shirt, slowly beginning to slide it upward. She stammered and stumbled away, her cheeks darkening with a blush. Her gaze raised back to his as he laughed lightly, a smile caressing delicately upon his lips. "So cute," he said softly, making his way over to the door. "I'm going to go take a shower..." He paused for a moment. "You're welcomed to join me," he added in a sensual tone, his smile broadening at her flustered reaction. "I can't help but wonder though, dearest Gryffindor, just how long you're going to dance circles around this little fire of lust before you finally allow yourself to give in."

Usagi didn't respond, looking at him with an embarrassed sort of curiosity. "I'm dearly hoping it's not too much longer," he continued in a soft murmur, "before I lose my patience and just pull you in with me..." With the slightly cryptic promising message, he twisted the knob to the door, leaving her alone in his room.

Usagi let out a long sigh, trying desperately to clear her head of the many thoughts that swirled far too pleasantly. A minute passed before she heard the faint sound of the water running from the shower. She left the room and proceeded to the kitchen to get a drink, passing the forlorn form of Dobby along the way. "Dobby!" she greeted happily, offering a pleasant smile. Before he could respond, the doorbell sounded softly.

"D-Dobby will get the d-door," he stammered, rushing away. Usagi tilted her head at his peculiar behavior, following him to the door. She watched with a masked amusement as he stood on his tip-toes to reach the knob, twisting it carefully. Her amused expression quickly dessipated as she saw who was at the door.

"Crabbe-kun," she whispered, her eyes widening. Crabbe gazed at her as he stepped into the house, his eyes darkening slightly.

"_...Crabbe-kun, daijoubu..."_

He scowled as he shook his head to clear away the voice. "Hello, Draco's wench," he sneered. "Where is he?"

Usagi bit her lower lip gently, trying to contain her feelings upon seeing him again. "He's in the shower at the moment," she answered softly, watching him carefully as he walked inside.

"Oh," he responded in a dull tone. He looked around a moment, pondering why he felt strangely awkward alone with her, yet feeling so familiar. "So where in the house do you stay?" he asked, making small conversation.

Usagi tilted her head, wondering if perhaps he was trying to be amiable. "Well he gave me my own personal room... but most of the time it's in his room that I stay," she answered with a sheepish smile.

He snorted slightly, shaking his head. "Well, show me which room he gave you. Nothing better to do while I wait for him."

Usagi felt her heartbeat quicken with hope. Maybe... just maybe he was remembering her and feeling more friendly in her presence! "Sure," she responded with a small smile, going over to him cautiously and grasping his hand to test her theory. He began to snatch his hand away, a look of disgust creeping into his eyes. As he gazed at her however, he visibly relaxed, his hand staying grasped within her own. Her smile deepened as she began to walk, her eyes twinkling with faithful hope. "It's really not much," she said with a slight giggle, pushing open the door to her room. "Nothing compared to Draco's room, anyway..."

"Eh. Always be grateful for what you get," he responded absently, looking around the very plain room. It was rather obvious she didn't spend much time there, as it was very neat and orderly. Something told him if she spent more time there, the room would be a lot messier, though he was not quite sure why he was getting that notion.

"I suppose," she agreed quietly. "It's always better to look at the positive side of any situation, I guess."

"Heh." A small silence stretched between them, before he spoke again. "So... I still don't understand why he's putting up with having you stay here with him in the first place," he sneered out in what he hoped sounded like a condescending tone. "Care to enlighten me?"

Usagi opened her mouth to speak before quickly stopping herself. She contemplated for a moment if she should tell him the truth or not..."It was blackmail, I guess. I made a deal with him in order to keep a friend safe and protected." That was fairly true, she mused dully.

Crabbe glanced at her for a moment, curiosity in his eyes. "That's very dumb of you," he said after a moment. "Very dumb... but very noble. I bet your friend is glad, huh. I know how ruthless Malfoy can be."

Usagi gave a sad little smile. "He's not so bad once you get to know him," she said gently. "He's done some very bad things, but there's a good person beneath it all."

Crabbe snorted. "Whatever. You're so idealistic," he muttered. He turned to look at her, gazing at her slightly hurt expression.

"_...That wasn't very nice, Crabbe-kun..."_

"_...Daijoubu, you go in first and I'll take most of the blame..."_

Crabbe groaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Upon reopening them, he saw her concerned gaze as she eased over to him. "Daijoubu?" she asked gently.

Why... why did he know what that word meant? "I'm fine," he replied curtly, averting his eyes for a moment. Shifting uncomfortably, he decided he had had enough. He grabbed her arm suddenly in a harsh grip, watching as her eyes changed from concern to startled surprise. "You know, I can't stop thinking about you," he said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes as her own lit with a dim hope.

"R-really," she whispered. Maybe... maybe he was remembering! Taking a deep breath, she spoke carefully. "Crabbe-kun, do you remember a little passageway near Snape's dungeon that leads to—"

"...The west wing of the school, a small secluded room..." His eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know about that?" he all but hissed. Hardly anyone knew of that passage! Tiny flashes tingled teasingly through his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp the images long enough to make sense of them. "Enough of this," he muttered with a tone of finality.

Usagi tilted her head, opening her mouth to ask what he meant. Her eyes widened as his lips pressed roughly against her own, a harsh kiss with an underlying gentleness. _'Crabbe!'_ she thought desperately, trying to pull away from him. He grabbed her other arm with his hand, holding her harshly in place as he kissed her. Usagi didn't want to hurt him in anyway, but as tears pricked the corner of her vision from the pain he was causing her, she felt she'd soon have no choice..

"You fool."

Crabbe pulled away abruptly, turning to the voice of his leader. "M-Malfoy," he stammered slightly, wiping his mouth that tingled pleasantly from the feel of her lips. The strangest wave of deja vu swepts delicately upon him. "I...I..."

"You, nothing. Leave. Now."

Crabbe lowered his head, muttering an apology as he began to retreat. He chanced a quick glance at Usagi, watching her lower lip tremble as she fought the urge to cry. Something... He _knew_ something.

Too slow in his retreat, Draco shoved him harshly out of the door. Crabbe stumbled slightly, regaining his footing but rather sure there would be a bruise upon his back. He left wordlessly, his mind swirling with a tempest of blurred pictures.

Draco quietly closed the door to Usagi's room, looking at her frozen position standing in the middle. "Usagi," he said quietly. She didn't move, save the trembles that ran through her body. "Usa," he tried again, a little louder this time.

She looked at him slowly, as if drifting languidly from a reverie. "Crabbe-kun," she whispered. "Draco..." She stumbled back and took a shaky seat on her bed, keeping her head lowered as her vision misted with tears.

Draco felt a strange emotion stirring within him, one he was not nearly as accostomed to feeling as anything else: Guilt. Remorse. He licked his lips slightly, cautiously taking a seat next to her on her bed. Her breath came out wavering and uneven, unshed tears pooling dangerously, threatening to fall at any moment. Slowly, he let his arm encircle her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Her head came to rest against his chest, a small shudder running through her body as his hands began to gently stroke her back.

And it was then that the waves of her liquidized sorrow came coursing free against his chest, her warm tears dripping almost as soundly as her devastating cries of sadness. She clung to him tightly, crying softly, even knowing that this sadness was a great deal because of him.

But Draco knew this as well. He knew a great deal of her anguish was at his doing. _He_ had caused her a good part of his pain. The earlier emotions swept intensely through him as he gently stroked her hair, soothing her with what comfort he could offer. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, the words leaving his mouth before he even realized it. "I'm so sorry."

Her shoulders visibly relaxed as the words slipped like a soothing mantra from his lips.

x-x-x-x-x-

Aww, sorta sweet. Thanks a million for the reviews! Luv you guys!

To: Hoorayy, Rayling, Seren Lunar Echo, Cheerios, Flame Ivy Moon, AdorableAngel, TsukinoGoddess, Silver Moon Goddess1, Miko11, koldy, CosmosAngel1, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Not a flame, S. Nestor, Goth-Punk-Princess, liza, Allison, Kawaii Usa, Midnight Lilly, samisweet, Usagi no Megami, Bambi Star, Lucilia-chan, Ivy Tearen, Silverwind, Draysa, Silver Moon Lit Goddess... Thank you! ;)


	14. Relented Passion

_Reminder_: (December 27th) This is Usagi's 9th day. Omg, only five left! ;(

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Relented Passion..._

An uncomfortable silence had settled none too pleasantly amongst the two, the dull scraping of metal silverware against the plates being the only audible noise. Draco had gotten used to his breakfasts being filled with Usagi's rambling chatter. While he would often play off an air of annoyance, it truly kept him entertained and content to listen to the blonde girl. So much had changed... more than even he was completely willing to admit.

The silence was temporarily marred as Usagi dropped her fork soundly, the silver metal clanking with a hollow thud against the plate. She jumped slightly, realizing then just how quiet it had been. She chanced a quick glance at Draco, noticing he was idly toying with his food, not truly interested in eating. Unable to help herself, she decided to break the silence. "Crabbe-kun seems to be remembering me," she said quietly.

Draco was almost startled at hearing her speak, the worded content of her voice causing him to shift in his seat. "Is that so," he replied absently.

"Hai," she mumbled, lowering her gaze back to the plate of food. "He... He said that he keeps thinking about me and... and I think he might be remembering..."

Draco sighed softly, letting his eyes rest on her hesitant form. "It's possible the spell didn't stick as adequately as it was meant to," he reasoned in a quiet voice, taking another small bite of his food. "He cares for you very strongly. It's possible that those feelings were unable to be completely locked away." He watched as a smile spread across her lips, a fragile hope lighting within her eyes. "But he's not a good person," he found himself continuing, a frown hinting upon his lips. "He'd of end up hurting you sooner or later regardless—"

"You have no right to try and tell me what kind of person he is," she snapped, her eyes hardening to a glare. "Don't try and justify your actions with excuses of him not being a good person. Many would say the same about you."

A scowl spread menacingly upon his face, his own eyes narrowing. "I'd never try and make excuses," he snarled. "I regret _nothing_."

The two glared at each other for several moments, but it was Usagi who broke the gaze first. She averted her eyes back to her plate, licking her lips slightly as she spoke. "So then why did you apologize last night?" she asked very quietly.

Draco didn't respond, merely taking another bite of his food. Usagi thought he wasn't going to answer from the long silence that stretched between her spoken question and his soft reply. "I suppose a small bit of that is a lie," he admitted hesitantly. "Maybe I do regret my actions, slightly. I hadn't known things were going to escalate so far between you and I. I wanted to hurt you..." He paused for a moment, considering his words.

"I wanted you to feel an undeniable pain because you were a Gryffindor, because you were friends with Potter. I thought I'd hurt you with lust and taint your innocence and shatter your heart. But it became so much more than that, so much more complicated than I ever could have anticipated. Bloody hell," he muttered. "Had I thought first _why_ Crabbe of all people would even hold an interest in your friendship, maybe that would have simplied things. I never thought I'd find myself so attracted to you, the person... I'm not accustomed to all of these _feelings_. They are weak and petty and pointless. And yet, I am not willing to ever let you go now."

Usagi tensed slightly and looked at him cautiously. "What... what do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Draco stood from his seat and she did the same, coming over to him slowly. He continued to speak in a calm voice. "I'm not willing to ever let you go," he repeated, looking at her finally. "I refuse to let anyone else ever touch or harm or care for you as I do."

Usagi frowned slightly. "You can't 'refuse' to—"

"Yes, I can. And I just did. I want you to be with me and only me. I don't want to stop teaching and learning with you. I don't want you doing these things with anyone else."

Usagi remained silent as he spoke, her heart pounding within her chest, her lips parting slightly with wonder. "Draco-kun," she murmured softly. "Do you know what you're asking...?"

He nodded wordlessly. "Yes, I fully realize what I'm asking of you." He pulled her gently against him, a smile quirking upon his lips as she stumbled. He caught her arms softly, his hands resting gently upon them. She raised her head slowly to look at him, awed by the swirl of compassionate emotions she saw reflected in his eyes. He kissed her gently, his warm mouth working slowly against hers. His tongue slid wetly against her lower lip before slipping between the pink flesh, touching against the length of her own. His grip tightened slightly on her arms as they stumbled their way to his room, barely breaking contact as the door opened and closed behind them.

_(A.N. A little limey here, but nothing too bad ;)_

His hands began pulling gently at the hem of her shirt, slowly sliding the material upward. She quickly placed her hands on top of his own, stopping his actions. Taking a small breath, she carefully moved her own hands to his shirt instead, grasping the first button with trembling hands, unbuttoning it nervously before moving to the next. He watched her with slightly wavering breath as her hands shook, the process slow and stumbling. It took a few minutes for her to actually complete the task, but when the final button was undid, he slipped the soft material off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a silky puddle.

Usagi raised her hands timidly, placing them against his chest, feeling him tense and breathe in sharply as her hands were cold against his bare flesh. Draco watched her explore with a hidden fascination, her eyes roaming his upper body appreciateively. She layed her palm flat against his chest, running her fingers softly against the taught, soft skin that covered the smooth muscles. He placed his hands on top of her own, pressing her hands harder against his chest, her fingernails grazing the flesh now lightly.

He let his eyes drift shut as her hands continued to caress his chest on her own accord, his breath wavering slightly. He opened his eyes again after a moment and pressed his hands against both sides of her shirt, grasping the material once again. She slid her hands to rest on top of his as he grasped her shirt. He was sure she was going to stop him...

What he was not expecting was the shy little smile Usagi gave him as she raised her arms slightly, allowing him to slide it off. He took in her beautiful half-naked appearence, though still clad in a bra. "You have... absolutely _no_ reason to be modest," he murmured appreciatively. As she lowered her gaze, he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him to see the sincerity in his eyes. She felt a strange stirring feeling as she saw this, pressing her lips to his, her breath catching as he quickly responded to the kiss with a hungry passion.

He wrapped one arm loosely around her back, drawing her close against him. Her own arms draped from his shoulders to rest against his strong upper arm muscles. They stayed together like that for several long minutes before Usagi turned her head away, gasping slightly from the lack of air. He continued however, his parted lips trailing down to the hollow of her throat before licking gently at the crook of her neck.

"Draco-kun," she breathed out, her breath trembling out against his hair. He slid his hand to the strap of her bra, slipping the thin strip downward. As he felt her tense from this, he knew he was soon reaching his current limit with how far she'd allow him to go. He knew he had to take steps with getting to a point where she was completely comfortable with him. She was doing well with how far she allowed him to go, he mused with a deep approval.

"Relax," he whispered, her breathing coming out far too erratically.

"Draco, I...I don't know... if we should..." she whispered, unable to help moaning a little as his tongue touched lightly against her skin.

"You tell me what you want to do," he spoke in a gentle murmur, "how much farther you want to go."

Usagi opened her mouth to speak before she thought better of it, her mouth closing again. Seeing her hesitation, he rolled his lips lightly and spoke again. "It's alright if this is far as you want to go—"

"No," she said quickly, looking a little nervous that he would stop. "I..." She didn't quite know how to verbally word her feelings, so she decided to try and express it in another way. She kissed him again, trailing small kisses down his chin and jaw line, opening her mouth slightly and pressing her parted lips against the hollow of his throat before trailing to side of his neck, mimicking his previous ministrations. She felt the soft vibration of his deep sigh of contentment, heard it quickly turn to a slight gasp as her hand trail from his chest to his waist and slowly lower. He hadn't expected her to take a step like _that_.

"Usa," he breathed out slowly. She froze for a moment as he said her name, her tongue touching lightly against his neck as she licked her lips nervously, causing him to shudder again. She slid her hand gently against the waistline of his pants. Slowly sliding it lower, it was then he placed his hand on top of her own, trying (but quite failing) to return his breathing to normal. "Usa," he groaned out in a low voice. "Are you... are you sure _this_ is what you want to do?" He didn't want to alarm her, but if she kept going like this, he was a second away from having a 'problem' he wasn't all too certain she'd be ready to fully complete dealing with.

Usagi bit her lower lip gently, trying very hard to not seem as utterly terrified and nervous as she was. "You always make me feel so good," she whispered in a shaky voice. "I...I want to do the same for you..."

Draco tried to huff a slight laugh, but it merely came out as a low sound in his throat. "Oh, you do," he assured her. "Though what I'm fearing is, you're going to make me feel _too_ good if you continue."

Usagi pulled away slightly to look at him, tilting her head. "'Too good?' " she repeated with slight confusion, a shadowing of innocence in her eyes that completely awed him. "What do you..." Her words trailed off to a gasp as his own hand slid gently down the front of her skirt. Her breath caught as his hand began to move slowly.

"Too good," he repeated in a murmur, watching as her lips parted and her eyes drifted to lazy half-lids.

"I feel strange," she whispered in a quivering voice, trying to drift her thoughts somewhat, but unable to concentrate on anything else than the feel of him touching her. They each had one arm wrapped loosely against the other's back for support, their foreheads touching just slightly.

"You're feeling lust for me," he explained quietly, cautiously biting his lower lip to prevent a groan from slipping out as she gradually began moving her own hand again. "Just as I'm feeling for you."

Usagi replied fully as his mouth claimed her own then, kissing deeply as they began a dexterous exploration of fulfilling pleasure and undeniable lust.

x-x-x-x-

Harry crumpled up the ink-stained parchment, tossing it unceremoniously with the several other balled scraps, resembling in appearence. He knew perhaps he should merely use a spell to clear away the words when dissatisfied (he could practically hear Hermione if she was here, complaining about the wasting he was doing), but throwing the paper the short distance to his personal garbage allowed him to get out a small bit of his discontent. "Why is writing a simple letter so hard?" he grumbled aloud with frustrated annoyance.

Perhaps because it wasn't quite so simple of a letter, he mused bitterly. He wanted this letter to adequately convey something... He had to give it to her when she came back from the vacation. He'd never be able to work up the nerve to verbalize it on his own. But how exactly to proceed? That was the horrid dilemma he currently faced.

Harry dipped the end of his feathery quill back into the small jar of ink, pulling it out slowly. He watched idly for a moment as the wet blackness of its ink-coated tip threatened to drip upon the new piece of parchment should it not be put in use soon. Taking a small breath, he began writing again:

_' My dearest Usagi-chan...' _

He groaned as he read over the words. "Too forward," he concluded, scribbling it out and trying again.

_' Dear Usagi,_

_I bet after spending two agonizing weeks with Malfoy you'll be happy to see me again... '_

He scribbled out the second line quickly. "Too conceited," he sighed. He read over the first two words, nodding as he continued.

_I really hope things did actually go well at Malfoy's. I merely wanted to let you know how much I missed you... I dreamed about you every night and thought about you all of the moments I was awake... '_

He let out a groan of frustration and crumpled up the parchment. "Too obsessive," he muttered. Picking up the last piece of parchment in the stack, he placed it in front of him and stared at it for a few moments. Licking his lips slightly, he pressed the quill's blackened tip to its rough surface.

_'Dear Usagi..._

_I love you.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aww, so happy for Draco and Usagi, so sad for Harry. Most guys will use candies or flowers or dates to ask someone out... Draco just kinda says "You can never leave me, so there." xD Lol. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter; I tried to keep it not too too bad. .:blush:. I dunno... lol. Well, lemme know whatcha think ;)

To: Silver Moon Goddess1, humuhumunukunukuapuaa, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, fallen-anqel, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Saris Yui, Goth-Punk-Princess, FallenLuminary, samisweet, Kawaii Usa, Usagi no Megami, Draysa, Flame Ivy Moon, oO (lol), Ivy Tearen, koldy, Not a flame, Raylinz, RtisTykSyko, Miko11, liza, sailorveggie, Lucilia-chan, Allison, Seren Lunar Echo, MFlower, anonymous, k-sullivan, Katrina, Kallista Starshooter, Cheerios... Thank you so much!

_(.:spooky narrative voice:.) Next time on...**Slave**..._

The key to the past is sometimes locked away within the present. The key in the present may have been discovered within the power of a kiss... As the pieces slowly fall into place for one bitter soul, the additional pieces to the jigsaw puzzle may leave emotions frayed and regretful sorrow to guilt at a few hearts... The struggle continues in next time's chapter_, "Shadow On My Sweet Memories."_


	15. Shadow On My Sweet Memories

_Note_: Okay... it feels weird to even say, everything considered, but... well Draco and Usagi haven't actually "done it" yet o.o They've, uh...done "stuff" but not "it" if you get my drift x..x;; if not...:sweatdrops:. well let's just say they've had "fun" but not all the very way...ya...imma stop typing now... **-.-**;

_Reminder_: (December 28th) This is Usagi's 10th day. _(This chapter goes through a few days, but I label'd em all .:sweatdrop:.)_

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Shadow On My Sweet Memories..._

Usagi let out a content sigh as her eyes slowly drifted open. Surely, yesterday had to be a dream... but there she was, wrapped in the strong arms of Draco, her bare back pressed warmly against his chest. She shifted and rolled around in the embrace, her forehead resting lightly against his as she looked at his sleeping features. His pale eyelashes rest lightly shut against his cheeks, his lips slightly parted. It truly was amazing how innocent one could look when sleeping...

"Checking me out?" he murmured, his eyes opening to look at her.

..or supposedly sleeping.

"So what if I am?" she replied with a smile, shivering as his hand brushed idly against her back.

His eyebrow rose slightly, amusement shadowing in his sleepy features. "Getting so much bolder," he mused.

Usagi laughed quietly, the smile broadening. "Well, with the deviously sexy Draco Malfoy as my teacher, it's kinda required," she teased.

He snickered softly, his eyes drifting back shut. Yesterday surprised him, immensely...but it was definitely the most pleasant of surprises. They both explored a bit of...mutual pleasure; enticing foreplay with most favorable results. He would almost go as far as saying she was ready to take that 'final' step in that direction... almost. He did not at all want to go any further than he was positive she'd be _completely_ comfortable with.

He opened his eyes upon feeling her ease out of his embracing hold, rising sleepily from the bed. He grasped her wrist as she began to retreat. "Where are you going?" he inquired lightly.

"Shower," she answered, picking up one of his black shirts and pulling it over her head. She paused for a moment, grinning at him. "You're welcome to join me," she teased, mocking what he had said earlier.

His eyebrow rose rather high as he stood from the bed. "I wouldn't go saying things unless you truly mean then, Usa," he warned in a low tone.

Usagi gave him an innocent smile. "Well neither would I, Draco-kun," she replied lightly.

A soft laugh parted from his lips. "Well, if that's truly how you feel..." He gathered a few clothes; a black tank top and matching baggy pants and boxers. Grasping her wrist, he pulled her against him for a long kiss.

Usagi mused with a dimmed humor that they probably wouldn't be getting very clean for a while.

_An hour later..._

"Breakfast!" Usagi cheered, sitting down in front of the plate Dobby had set for her. Her hair was still slightly wet, matting against the too-large black shirt of Draco's she had put on. "Thank you Dobby," she said happily, taking a forkful.

"Mm yes, thank you Dobby," Draco reiterated, delving into his breakfast.

Dobby's eyes were slightly widened, watching with wary curiosity the hinting smile Draco offered him. "Y-You're welcome M-Master Draco," he stuttered nervously.

Usagi giggled slightly. "You're making Dobby nervous with your nice behavior," she teased.

Draco tried to keep his expression impassive, though a smile threatened to spread upon his lips. "Well something has me feeling much happier these days, though I can't quite put my finger on it... Well I could, actually..."

Usagi blushed and kept eating, glancing at Dobby's dumbfounded expression. "Dobby, come sit with us," she said suddenly, pulling out the chair next to her, patting its seat cushion for emphasis.

His large eyes widened further. "Dobby must never sit on the master's furniture," he whispered nervously.

Draco shrugged slightly. "Go ahead," he assured.

Dobby tried not to let his mouth gape as he carefully climbed into the seat. He smoothed out a wrinkle in his grubby pillowcase nervously, his gaze darting around with apprehension. Usagi offered him a soft smile, causing his cheeks to darken and duck his head, his expression turning somber.

A small frown marred upon Usagi's lips. "What's wrong, Dobby?" she asked gently.

"N-Nothing is wrong, M-Miss Usagi," he stumbled out.

Her frown deepened. "C'mon Dobby... we're friends, remember? You can tell me anything."

Draco watched with a vague amusement, though he chose to remain silent.

Dobby's eyes began to water as he turned to look at Usagi again. "F-Friend," he whispered. "Miss Usagi is Dobby's only real friend... and Dobby knows Miss Usagi will be leaving here and never coming back," he mumbled, sniffling hard to prevent the tidle wave of tears.

Usagi's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Aww... Dobby... I am gonna miss you too," she said gently, grasping his hand within her own.

He looked at her hand holding his, his gaze drifting back up to the blurry image of her face through the pool of tears in his eyes. With a small sob, he launched himself into her arms, the tears pouring like twin broken damns and soaking onto her shirt.

Draco gave her a slightly disgusted look. _'That's my shirt,' _he mouthed with a cringe as the house elf wailed pitifully.

Usagi glared at him briefly, patting the house elf's quivering head as he cried.

Draco pressed his tongue lightly against the inside of his cheek, relenting with offering comfort. "It's understandable that you'd miss her... Perhaps I'll allow her to visit or stay here again for an extended period of time at our next break."

Dobby pulled his head away, craning his neck to look at him. "R-Really?" he croaked out horsely.

Usagi's eyes widened as well. "Really?" she repeated his word, almost timidly.

Draco shrugged slightly, though he was unable to completely keep the smile masked from tinting his lips. "You really think I'm going to let my only interactions with you from here on out be in Hogwarts?" he scoffed mildly.

Usagi's expression softened, her heart swelling happily. It was Dobby who broke the comforted silence, sobbing and blundering happy words incoherently as he clung to Usagi.

Draco scowled slightly, his shirt still getting moist with the house elf's tears.

x-x-x-

_The next day... Day 11. December 29th._

The doorbell sounded its languid tinkling, though the two were half-asleep. It was late in the afternoon, though far too early for company as far as either of the two were concerned. Draco was awakened by the noise first, the lighter sleeper of the two. He groaned and pulled Usagi close, rolling back over to sleep. The door bell sounded again, the buzzing chime sounding longer and more persistent. Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he let his eyes drift open, disentangling his limbs from the beautiful girl and throwing on a shirt.

He watched as the blonde girl mumbled in protest, clutching a pillow to compensate for the loss of his warmth. He smiled and reached to brush away a few stray strands of her hair, but the persistent doorbell sounded once again. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He opened the door to his room, proceeding to the front door.

Just as the doorbell began sounding again, he opened it quickly, his eyes narrowed to a murderous glare. "What..." His scowl deepened. "After that little incident, Crabbe, what are you doing back here—"

Two words were uttered from Crabbe's mouth as he looked at Draco with pain-ridden eyes.

"I remember."

Crabbe eased his way passed the slightly shocked Draco, his eyes holding a faraway look. "I remember... so much..." he repeated softly. "That passageway... the meeting in the Gryffindor common room... Usagi-chan..." He closed his eyes, vibrant images of the blonde floating through his mind so vividly they seemed almost tangible.

As if witnessing a fantasy turn into reality, he opened his eyes and saw Usagi standing there, her eyes slightly widened. "Crabbe-kun," she said softly.

"Usagi-chan," he repeated.

Her eyes widened further at the affectionate nickname. "Crabbe-kun! You... you remember?" she asked hesitantly, trying desperately to not feel too much hope...

Draco watched as Crabbe nodded slowly, turning his gaze to see Usagi's relieved expression of happiness. "I remember how we met... our secret meetings...Oh, Usa. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. The one thing I can't figure out is how I could ever forget someone as special as you..."

Usagi launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He responded gently, careful to not hurt her in any such way. Usagi pulled away slightly, glancing at Draco and biting her lower lip. "Should we... should we try and explain what happened, Draco-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

Crabbe's eyebrows rose rather high at the nickname; Draco relaxed with an eased comfort that she wasn't apparently mad at him, even though Crabbe now had his memory back. He glanced at Crabbe, shifting his gaze warily to him. "Alright," he conceded with a brief nod.

Crabbe felt the warmth leave him as she walked over to Draco, watched as her hand grasped his and squeezed for reassurance. They proceeded to the living room; Draco and Usagi sitting on one couch, Crabbe sitting across from them on the other.

"Right! Well..." Usagi fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to begin, unsure of how to even start. "Well, you see... annou...etto...Well, what happened was..."

Draco rolled his eyes at her stumbling stammer for words. "The night in the Great Hall where everyone was required to sleep there. Do you remember that night?" He watched as Crabbe nodded his head vaguely, his scrunched expression trying to recall all of the details. "You approached Usagi that night and confessed your feelings of love to her." Usagi's eyes widened while Crabbe's cheeks darkened with color.

_**.:FLASH:.**_

_Crabbe gazed at the shadowed sleeping form of Usagi longingly.. "God, Usagi…how'd this get so damned complicated? I…I love you.." _

"I remember that," Crabbe said quietly, keeping his eyes averted from both of the blondes.

Draco sighed slightly as he continued. "Then, you leaned down to kiss her while she slept."

_**.:FLASH:.**_

_Crabbe bent over her, lowering his lips to hers. Her lips had been so close...and then…_

"_Lumos dim!" whispered a voice. A thin ghostly light shone on the two, and Crabbe pulled away, not getting a chance to kiss her._

"And then you made your presence known," Crabbe muttered.

Draco nodded, glancing at Usagi who seemed rather floured with this new piece of information. "Yes, I confronted you and said such relations should not take place.. and then Usagi woke up." He paused for a moment, watching Crabbe's face contort as the memories came clicking soundly into place. "I informed her that you needed to be punished for your dispicible behaviour, and she mae a little regretful deal with me that she'd—"

"..Do anything to keep me safe," Crabbe murmured with awe.

"_I'll..I'll do anything! Just..just don't hurt him!" Usagi had pleaded._

Crabbe's eyes grew slightly cloudy as he continued to remember. "You had her meet with both of us in front of the Great Hall at night... and.." He frowned slightly.

Draco rolled his lips slightly as he spoke again. "And, I made the deal with her for her to come home with me during this winter break and be my personal slave. And..." He trailed off slightly as Usagi's eyes became downcast. "I told her I wanted her to suffer... So I cast a memory alteration charm of you. All of your memories about Usagi were stored away to your subconscious, allowing you once again to feel only hate for all Gryffindors, her included."

Usagi finally spoke up, her voice quiet and strained. "It was so awful, Crabbe-kun... to have you look at me and not remember our friendship."

Crabbe let out a long sigh as the last remaining pieces of his memory's lost puzzle came snapping into place. His eyes contrasted two very different emotions; filled with pain at the betrayal of his leader, reflecting love for Usagi's loyal friendship.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions," Draco said after a moment.

Usagi looked at him with surprise, completely shocked he was taking her lessons to heart. Then again, with their current 'relationship' established, it made her all the more happy.

"What I did was selfish and immoral, causing a great deal of pain to someone I consider a friend..." He turned his gaze to Usagi, "...and someone I am beginning to truly care for." Deep down, Draco knew he cared more about the part of hurting Usagi than causing hurt to Crabbe, but seeing the look of happiness on Usagi's face from his professed apology made suffering through it worthwhile.

Usagi's smile broadened as she hugged him, her arms encircling around Draco's neck with happiness. Usagi pulled back slightly from the hug, turning her gaze back to Crabbe as she blushed a little and smiled. "Draco-kun isn't such a bad person either once you get to know him, much like you," she said teasingly.

"So, you and he are friends now?" Crabbe asked quietly.

Usagi's blush deepened. "Well... I guess you could say that..."

Draco snorted softly. "What she _means_ to say is, we're..." Draco paused, realizing dumbly he didn't quite know how to label it either.

"See! Always thinking you're smarter than me," Usagi muttered, pouting.

Draco smirked. "Only because I am," he countered smoothly.

"Meanie!"

"Childish."

"Evil!"

"Innocent."

Usagi tilted her head. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" she questioned.

Draco shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh...I win!" Usagi cheered.

Draco rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to the troubled Crabbe. "I gues you could say she's my girlfriend," he supplied finally, the last word coming out a little awkward upon his tongue.

Usagi stopped giggling, looking at him curiously. "Really?"

Draco shrugged again, as Usagi gave a mock cringe. "Eww... I guess that kinda means he's my boyfriend," she sighed out sadly.

A pale eyebrow rose. "You weren't complaining last night..."

"Hey!" Usagi shrieked, glaring as he grinned.

"So."

Crabbe's quiet voice was firm enough to quiet down the two. "I'd just like to make sure I'm understanding everything correctly. You, Malfoy... you lock away my memories of Usagi, for what reason?" He picked up before Draco could answer. " 'Because Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't meant to be anything more than enemies.' Right?" He looked at Usagi with pained eyes, his gaze hardening to a glare as he looked back at Draco again. "Yet here you are, the almighty hypocrite of your own words." His voice shook with the effort of remaining calm. "Here you are... in love with Usagi...stealing away from me the only thing that truly brought me happiness. It's not right for she and I to be friends, but it's perfectly fine for _you_ to start a relationship with her. You know what? It's bullshit." He rose swiftly from his seat, his angered gaze clouding with bitter tears that he dared not ever let fall.

Usagi and Draco stood as well, guilt etched upon Usagi's face; anger on Draco's. "I admit that the decisions I've made were perhaps not the most rational," Draco complied through slightly gritted teeth. "And I offer my apologies toward the entire situation. However bare in mind, the choice for a relationship is not a one-sided affair."

Usagi looked at Crabbe, who trembled with anger and sadness. "Crabbe-kun," she began tentively, approaching him slowly. "Ne, Crabbe," she pleaded, and he couldn't help but look at her. Her eyes were saddened, but the shadowing of pity he saw made him flinch. "I'm sorry that all of this happened," she said softly. "Demo... he really is a good person. I'm so happy you remember again; I want our friendship back."

Crabbe looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you really?" he asked quietly.

Usagi nodded, placing her hands against his arms. "I've missed you so much," she whispered. He looked at her again, saw the sincerity in her eyes. His own softened incredibly, and he leaned down to kiss her, to affirm it all. He watched unfavorably as the guilted pity returned to her eyes as she carefully turned her head, the kiss landing gently upon her cheek. His lips lingered for a moment before he turned to Draco, a frown upon the blond's lips from his attempted action. Wariness shadowed in Crabbe's eyes as he turned away. Why... of all people, _why_ did it have to be Draco Malfoy...?

He walked away slowly, ignoring as Usagi called his name. Upon reaching the threshold to the door, he turned to look at Draco. _'Please take care of her,'_ he thought, giving him a meaningful look that Draco seemed to understand as his head inclined slightly. And with that, he left.

Usagi looked sadly at the door as it clicked shut, sadness and guilt overwhelming her. "Usagi," Draco said quietly. He placed his hand almost reassuringly upon her shoulder. She tensed for a moment, breaking out of her thoughts.

She shook her head slowly, clearing the spin of guilt-ridden questions. "No regrets," she said firmly, looking at Draco. "No regrets." He contained a smile as she leaned up to kiss him.

It seemed they were _both_ taking their lessons to heart.

x-x-x-

_The next day... Day 12. December 30th._

"Two days left," Usagi said softly. She paused a moment, looking at Draco with excitement. "But! I remembered this time... tomorrow is New Year's Eve!" she exclaimed.

Draco nodded briefly. "Indeed it is," he replied. "Are we going to have some celebrating?" he inquired with a grin.

Usagi beamed a smile. "Of course! I certainly hope so..." Her eyes twinkled for a moment as she spoke. "You know what they say about kissing when the clock strikes 12, ne?" she said wistfully, her pearly smile causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No, but something tells me it has to do with eternal love and happiness and harmony," he cooed mockingly, causing her to frown. She pouted slighting, turning away from him. "Why must you always ruin my romantic fantasies?" she grumbled.

Draco began to laugh softly, though he quickly quieted upon seeing her saddened expression. Pursing his lips together, he slid his arm around her waist as she washed the dishes "You're far too sensitive," he murmured against her ear. Usagi shivered as she tried to ignore him. He smiled languidly as he pulled her gently against him, slipping his hands in either direction upon her. She continued to ignore him, thought it became increasingly difficult as familiar sensations began tingling through her. "I'm sure I can find a lovely way of gaining your forgiveness," he whispered hotly, smirking at the soft moan that parted from her lips.

Realizing this, she pressed her lips together tightly, trying to prevent any sound from coming out. His lips pressed softly just below her ear, trailing small kisses to her neck. A soft sigh escaped from her and she relented, turning in his embrace to kiss him hard upon the lips. He was taken a bit by surprise, but nonetheless reciprocated fully. "So demanding," he murmured against the kiss.

Usagi responded with slipping her cold, water-soaked hands beneath his shirt, placing them flat against his bare chest. He hissed at the harsh temperature differing, glaring at her innocent smile. "Oh, you'll pay for that," he muttered in a sensual vow, causing her to shiver as she saw the intense blaze of emotions in his eyes.

_Several hours later..._

"You're so beautiful," Usagi mumbled, running her hand lightly against his bare chest.

Draco smiled, though his eyes remained pleasantly shut. "What happened to 'deviously sexy?' " he inquired in a murmur.

Usagi leaned her head against his chest, her own eyes drifting shut as his hands came to weave into the length of her blonde hair. She yawned quietly, nestling her head against his soft touch. "Can't believe we only have two days left," Usagi mumbled quietly, her voice containing traces of a sleepy tiredness at the soothing strokes of his hands against her hair.

"My friends are going to be coming over tomorrow, for New Years celebration," he murmured softly.

Usagi pouted slightly. "So after tonight, I only have one more night left alone with you?"

"Mmhmm."

Usagi let out a small sigh, snuggling closer against him. "Guess we'll have to make every moment count," she said softly..

Draco's eyes opened at the sound of the sadness threaded painfully in her voice. "You act as though we'll never see each other again after vacation," he said lightly.

Usagi pulled back a little to look at him. "I know things will be different once we get back to Hogwarts—"

"Shh," he whispered, drawing her close again. "I told you. It is pointless to think about the consequences of any of our actions," he said quietly. Usagi nodded vaguely, trying to follow his advice but far too lost within the swirl of her thoughts. Too many troubled uncertainties laid in their future, she knew, and it truly startled her.

But he was right, she supposed. Only time would tell what would happen once back at Hogwarts. "I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing Snape again," Usagi grumbled, changing the subject somewhat abruptly.

Draco smirked slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I can think of several people I'm not all too eager to be seeing again," he replied with a hint of disgust.

Usagi frowned faintly, knowing very well one of those people was Harry. "I know you say not to worry, but I can't help but hope maybe things will go better in many aspects of friendship once we're back at Hogwarts," Usagi murmured quietly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I dearly hope you're not trying to cryptically imply a friendship between myself and Potter and his lowly Gryffindor-filth friends," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde girl frowned upon hearing him say this. "You know, I'm still one of those 'lowly Gryffindors' ," she reminded him curtly, a trace of hurt in her voice.

"I know, unfortunately," he groaned out in a mutter. "We should see about getting your house switched."

Usagi looked at him with disbelief. "That's impossible and ridiculous."

Draco shrugged. "I wish it was possible," he replied..

Usagi remained silent for a moment. "Even if it was possible, I'd never want to switch. I like my house and I'm proud of it," she stated firmly.

The blond male let out a sigh of exasperation. "It doesn't matter, I guess," he muttered, sitting up from his laying position.

"I hope not," she said quietly, her eyes lowering as she became troubled by her thoughts. Outside of school, there weren't any complications of houses and trivial rivalries... Once back in school, how drastically would all of that change?

"The present is all that really matters," Draco said firmly, grasping her wrist and drawing her up. "Enjoy _these_ moments."

Her eyes drifted shut as he kissed her, and she truly did enjoy 'these' moments.

But... what was the point of this enjoyment, if it was so very possible of never occurring again after this vacation?

x-x-x-x-x-

Just a quick note before anyone complains about how Usagi acted toward the Crabbe situation... Yes'm, she's hurt and upset and feels guilty about it... but she's trying to take Draco's point of view to heart and do what she feels is right. Maybe it's a lil bit out of character, but it's just to kind of portray Draco isn't the only one making adequate use of the lessons and view-points of the other. .:nod:. The entire Crabbe sitaution (as well as the whole story in general, I'd hope) will all be tied up along with other loose ends next chapter, being as it is the last one! .:sniffles:.

Thank you all soo much for the reviews!

To: Raylinz, Cheerios, Ivy Tearen, Midnight Lilly, TsukinoGoddess, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, Lucilia-chan, koldy, Silver Moon Goddess1, Dark Universe, S. Nestor, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, Allison, Not a flame, fallen-anqel, Cosmost Angel1, Kawaii Usa, Bambi Star, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Seren Lunar Echo, Goth-Punk-Princess, samisweet, Starlite Saviour, LeoGirl45, PurpleRose44, Miko11, Flame Ivy Moon, liza, Fan4Lyfe, sailorveggie... thank you guys so much!

_Next time on...**Slave**..._

A New Year's party takes place at the Malfoy Mansion, with several familiar friends. At the dawning of the new year, what will lie in store for Draco and Usagi upon having to return to Hogwarts the next day? Bags are packed, emotions are revealed, and a new year is just beginning... Don't miss the final chapter, _"The Golden Ring Of A New Year."_


	16. The Golden Ring Of A New Year

Woo hoo! I luv you all. It's been a very good run... we've had our highs, our lows, our inbetweens... but now it is coming to an end, as all good things must .:sniffles:. I thank you all soo very much for all of the support and kindness you've given through reviews and emails, and dearly hope you give one last comment at the end of this final chapter. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-sama .:bows respectfully:.

_Note_: I tried, really really I tried, to keep everyone in character all through out this fanfic.. I think I kinda killed that attempt with this last chapter -.- Marcus is, ehm... well you'll see. Draco, bah.. He's a little OOC too, I think. Usagi .:shrug:. I dunno.. I tried! But I think some of the chars are just a bit OOC and I apologize for that. .:sweatdrop:.

Reminder: (December 31st; New Year's Eve) This is Usagi's 13th day...

x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Sixteen**

_The Golden Ring of a New Year..._

"Ow!" Usagi cried, wincing. "Draco-kun, that hurt. Be gentle," she whimpered, sniffling slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered quickly, his brow knitting together as he went about his task. "So it isn't like...this..." He jumped slightly as Usagi let out another small yelp.

"Mo," Usagi grumbled, standing up from the chair. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed. "My hair," she moaned pitifully, shaking out the mess he had made of it.

Draco frowned. "I can't figure out how you style it into those ridiculous buns," he muttered. "Do you use some kind of spell?"

Usagi giggled, her eyes rolling. "You took me wand the first day I got here, remember?" she said pointedly. "It's easy, really..."

Draco gave her a look that clearly expressed his disagreement of that statement. The doorbell sounded softly, and Usagi yelped again slightly, snatching the hair brush from Draco's hand and quickly running it through. He watched with a disbelieving expression as she completed the task of fixing her hair in twenty seconds as opposed to the twenty minutes he had attempted. "Unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head.

They walked together to the door and opened it quickly, having kept the person waiting. "Maxwell," Draco 'greeted', inclining his head.

"Hey Draco-man! Hey babe," he said with a sly grin to Usagi.

Usagi smiled warmly. "Hi, Duo-kun," she greeted happily.

Duo entered the house, clasping Draco on the shoulder and hugging Usagi. Draco glanced at the clock upon the wall. "The others will probably be arriving—" He paused as a urgent knocking sounded upon the recently closed door. "Soon," Draco finished with a smirk.

Usagi giggled and opened the door, her smile broadening. "Hiya Minako, Rei-san, Mamoru-san," she said.

"Hey Usagi," they unisoned. The three smiled at the blonde girl, entering the mansion. The group proceeded to the living room, just as the doorbell sounded again.

"You should just leave the door open," Usagi teased, walking back to the door with Draco.

Goyle entered the house with Pansy, smiling maliciously at the blonde girl. "Hello, wench," he sneered out.

Draco glanced at Usagi's flushed expression. "Go to the others and we'll catch up," he said to her gently. Usagi nodded slightly, walking away. She wasn't quite sure what kind of conversation took place between Draco, Pansy, and Goyle, but when they returned to living room, Pansy hardly spoke another word to Usagi, and Goyle gave her a friendly smile accompanied with a mumbled apology. Usagi glanced at Draco curiously, but he merely shrugged.

Marcus Flint arrived half an hour later, a frown upon his lips as he entered the spacious living room. "What kind of party is this?" he demanded. "There's no such thing as a party without some dancing!" He ripped off his shirt and began dancing to his own little mental tune. Minako swooned and sighed dreamily while everyone facefaulted.

"Ahh, these are good times," Duo commented wistfully, chuckling at the sight of Marcus rounding up the others with commanded orders to dance.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "If _these_ are what you consider good times, Maxwell, I'd hate to bare witness to what you consider bad ones," he replied lightly. Duo merely grinned.

"Malfoy! Maxwell! Gryffindor!" Marcus barked with sternness. The three jumped slightly as the shirtless Slytherin Quidditch captain approached. "Why aren't you three dancing?" he demanded. A wispy stream of his breath caught in their sense's path; apparently, Marcus had delved in a bit of alcoholic celebrating prior to arriving.

"Well, you see... annou... ah doorbell!" Usagi exclaimed with relief. "I'll go get that.."

"And I'll accompany her.."

"I think I'll help the two out..."

The three quickly proceeded away from Marcus Flint, going to answer the door with apparent relief. Usagi giggled softly at the situation, twisting the door knob. Her eyes widened slightly at the figure that greeted her sight. "Crabbe-kun," she murmured with surprise. After what had happened, she really didn't think he would come.

"I'm not happy with the situation," he began quietly. "I'll let you know that right off. But... I can't bare the thought of losing your friendship again. I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all..."

Usagi smiled warmly, her eyes watering with happiness. "I'm so glad," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Duo cast Draco a curious glance, but Draco merely shrugged as a reply.

x-x-x-x-

"One more day," Harry murmured, glancing at his clock. 11:45pm. Fifteen minutes... the new year was only fifteen minutes away. He couldn't believe two weeks had actually passed. Two weeks, Usagi had been with Malfoy. What if he had harmed her? What if she'd never be the same again...?

He shook his head quickly, clearing away the brew of troubled thoughts he had managed to fight off for the past thirteen days. Usagi would be fine, he resolved firmly.

Harry closed his eyes, attempting to drift off to sleep quickly. Afterall... the quicker he managed to sleep through the night, the quicker he'd be seeing Usagi the very next day...

x-x-x-

"One... two... Three! Go!" Minako cheered, quickly raising her own small glass of liquid.

The assorted group each drank quickly, but it was Duo who slammed his empty glass upon the large table first. Marcus followed a close second, his hand slipping unevenly and the glass clattered to the floor. Draco followed third, wincing slightly as the harsh liquid stung at the back of his throat. He glanced at Usagi who sipped the last of it with her eyes squeezed shut, coughing slightly as she shakily put the glass down.

"That tastes horrible," she moaned, rubbing at her throat.

Duo grinned slightly. "Well, ya don't drink it for the taste, babe," he explained.

Usagi tilted her head. "Then why else would you drink it?"

He looked at her with disbelief. "You've never had alcohol before?"

She shook her head slowly.

An uneasy laugh came from Duo's lips. "Heh heh... perhaps I shouldn't have given ya so much..."

"Almost time!" Minako exclaimed happily, pointing to the grand clock. The slender minute-hand was a scarce few ticks away from joining the hour-hand at the 12 mark. The group watched in silence as the second-hand tick, tick, ticked several slow times before a tinkling bell sounded as the new year finally struck.

Minako and Rei hugged happily; Crabbe and Goyle grinned at one another; Pansy and Duo hugged, though quickly pulled away upon realizing this; Marcus and Mamoru hugged as well, though as Marcus began to get a little carried away in his excitement, Mamoru kindly pushed him away.

Draco glanced at Usagi, seeing the happy smile spread wistfully upon her face. He leaned over to her then, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as the clock's bell-sound tinkled one final time. Usagi's eyes widened with surprise, disbelieving this moment was truly happening. "So romantic," she mumbled, letting her eyes drift shut as she gently kissed him back.

They hadn't realized quite how long they had been kissing until several soundly cleared throats interrupted them. Usagi pulled away slowly, a heated blush upon her cheeks as eight pairs of eyes stared at them. "Happy New Year everyone," she said happily, laughing a little uneasily and rubbing the back of her head.

Draco smirked slightly. "Yes... This very well might be quite a happy new year," he murmured.

Marcus nodded faintly. "Indeed... this has been a strong year, no? Good studies, good company... good dancing," he nodded in approval. He glanced at everyone else in the room. "I declare my new year's resolution will be to strengthen the Quidditch Team and arrive us to an assured victory against the Filthy Gryffindors this Spring!" He switched his gaze to Usagi for a moment. "The, uh... the opposing team, I mean," he corrected in a grumbled mutter. Usagi smiled at him, shaking her head.

" 'New Year's Resolution', eh?" Duo said thoughtfully. "Hmm... My New Year's Resolution will be to find myself a hot little babe this year...and uh, maybe do a little better on getting homework completed...though the first is top priority.."

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Minako exclaimed. "I'll make the same one! My resolution is to find Mr. Right this year... a charming boyfriend with enough beauty and grace to match my own!" She giggled happily as she became lost within her own little fantasy.

Rei rolled her eyes at her friend, though a smiled tinted her lips. "I'd merely like to work harder on my studies this year..." She paused, her voice lowering a little. "Although, a boyfriend would be nice too..."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm not good enough anymore?" he inquired.

Rei laughed uneasily, hugging the taller male quickly. "Ahah, I was just kidding Mamo-chan," she stammered.

Mamoru smirked, shaking his head. "My resolution is to teach my girlfriend some manners," he said wryly, causing Rei to blush.

Crabbe smiled slightly. "My resolution would have to be working on fixing up some mistakes I've made and repairing some friendships," he said quietly, casting a glance to Usagi.

Usagi smiled gently. "I doubt you'll have to work very hard," she replied lightly, causing Crabbe to relax. "I guess my resolution should probably involve getting my grades up," she mumbled out with a blush.

"It probably should," Draco agreed, "but something tells me you won't."

Usagi glared at him. "Hey! I could very well get my grades up," she defended.

"Oh really? Why am I having the hardest time believing that?"

"Because you're _meean_," she stressed out, nudging him. "And you have so little faith in me," she sniffed dramatically.

Draco smirked. "Well, I certainly hope you prove me wrong."

"It would be my pleasure," Usagi replied curtly, raising her chin proudly.

"Oh really? What kind of pleasure do you speak of?"

Usagi groaned. "Pervert," she mumbled.

He leaned close, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered for only her to hear. "Only for you," he murmured, smiling as she shivered.

Pansy looked on with disgust. "Hmph. My New Year's Resolution is to convince a certain somebody to come to his senses and forget about meddling with someone who _obviously_ doesn't deserve him," she stated firmly, though she kept her gaze averted from Draco and Usagi, both of whom rolled their eyes.

"_I_ resolve to get some sleep soon," Goyle grumbled tiredly, a yawn parting from his lips as if to prove his point as he lay down on the floor.

"Mm, that's a good plan," Duo murmured, yawning as well. "Can sleep right here..." His eyes drifted shut as he lay back on the floor, a soft snore leaving his mouth.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe anyone could fall asleep that fast," he muttered, glancing at Usagi...only to see her sprawled out on the floor with her eyes shut, snoring softly as well.

Pansy rose from the floor, proceeding to the couch. "G'nite Draco," she cooed happily, cuddling on the soft cushions.

"Good night," he replied curtly, retrieving a blanket from the opposite couch and laying next to Usagi, placing it upon them both. Minako used that couch to lay down upon, falling asleep relatively quickly.

Marcus and Crabbe slept a short distance away from one another, and Mamoru and Rei were cuddled close near the couch Minako slept upon.

A new year dawned joyously, while sleep pleasantly settled upon them all.

_Two hours later..._

Duo stirred slightly from his position on the floor, opening his eyes partially. Quiet snores were heard from the other occupants of the room, but over the snores he heard a hushed whispering. He strained to hear what was said, slowing his breathing.

"Draco-kun! What if someone wakes up?" Usagi whispered desperately.

"Mm, so what if they do? That's part of the excitement, little bunny," Draco replied hotly.

"But..." Usagi's feeble protest was cut off as Draco pressed his lips against hers.

Duo's eyes widened as he eavesdropped; he could hardly believe Draco to be so..._adventurous_. He would have felt a strong surge of pride for his friend if not for the tidal wave of jealousy.

"Draco-kun..."

"Shhh...You have to stay relatively quiet..."

"How'm I s'posed to stay quiet?" Usagi whispered desperately, biting her lower lip as his mouth rested warmly against her neck. "And furthermore, you're not all too quiet yourself," she teased quietly.

Duo snorted slightly, his eyes quickly widening as he realized this. Usagi yelped at the noise, and Draco swore softly. Duo held his breath, trying hard not to make any more noise. The deathly silence that greeted the room was too much for him...

Duo's breath released, accompanied with uncontrolled laughter, not only from him but from another source. Squinting in the darkness, he saw the heaving shoulders of Marcus and Mamoru; they had also been awake, eavesdropping as well.

"It's not funny," Usagi moaned pitifully, pressing her head against Draco's chest in embarrassment, blessedly relieved it was too dark to actually 'see' anything, such as the heated blush stained profusely upon her cheeks. She felt Draco's chest vibrate as he too began chuckling softly.

"It's a little funny," he murmured through a grin, pressing a kiss to the top of the embarrassed blonde's head.

Usagi didn't reply, squeezing her eyes shut in a feeble attempt at getting back to sleep, her embarrassment little helped by the quiet laughter of the three other awakened males.

x-x-x-

_January 1st. 1PM.. Day 14._

The assorted group of teens woke up rather late the next day.

"Gotta head back home and get some packing done soon," Duo sighed out sadly, stretching his sore neck.

"Me too," Marcus and Mamoru chorused, followed by agreeing nods from the others.

Usagi smiled at the others. "It was really fun getting to know you all," she said softly, meaning it wholeheartedly. "I never thought I'd get along so well with a group of...Slytherins. And a Hufflepuff," she added with a giggle as Minako cleared her throat.

Duo grinned at her. "Don't put such a tone of finality to your voice, babe. Ya really think I'm gonna leave you alone now just because we're heading back to Hogwarts?"

Usagi let out a small laugh, though her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Well I'd certainly hope not, Duo-kun," she said sweetly.

Marcus regarded her for a moment, nodding curtly. "Eh, well... you're not too bad, blondie," he decided finally. He leaned toward her, his tone quieting. "Just make sure you give a silent little 'root' for the Slytherins next Quidditch game, eh?"

Draco's arm slid skillfully around Usagi's waist, pulling her close to him. "Oh, she'd better," he said lightly.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, though a grin easily spread upon her lips. "You want me to betray my house?" she asked incredulously.

"By dating a Slytherin, you already have girlie," Minako pointed out with a teasing smile.

Usagi opened her mouth to retort, though quickly quieted upon realizing the sincerity of her words. "I suppose," she mumbled hesitantly.

Draco glanced at her, pulling her gently closer. "No regrets," he murmured softly.

Usagi smiled a little, nodding faintly.

A few more minutes of amiable conversing passed before the additional company began to leave. "It truly has been fun," Minako gushed happily, hugging Usagi. Rei offered a small smile to her, sticking out her hand. Usagi grinned, hugging the raven haired girl tightly. Rei gave her a look of surprise before slowly reciprocating to the action.

"Take care everyone," Usagi said happily, waving as they left.

Draco closed the door as they all finally left. "We should probably pack up as well," he said.

Usagi nodded slowly, the realizing that their vacation was truly coming to an end beginning to dawn upon her. So much had happened...so much had changed between them. Things were so different now...

She proceeded wordlessly to 'her' room, musing how little time she had actually spent in it. She pulled out the suitcase she had originally arrived with, placing it upon her bed. She made relatively quick work of packing away the few clothes she had unpacked during her stay. It really was all coming to an end...

Draco slipped quietly into her room, watching as she zipped up her suitcase slowly. "You're forgetting one thing," he spoke up.

Usagi jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned around, smiling at him. "Well I can't very well put you in here," she teased.

A soft smirk tinted his lips as he raised his hand. Grasped within it was her wand, and Usagi took it from him gingerly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Draco inclined his head, keeping his gaze focused upon her. Usagi shifted uncomfortably, getting oddly unsettled under his stare. "What?" she asked finally. Draco didn't respond for a moment, pressing his lips together.

"Do you mind what people will think?" he asked quietly.

Usagi tilted her head, her brow knitting together in confusion. "What do you mean?" she questioned softly.

Draco didn't say anything else, however. He shook his head briefly as if to clear away his thoughts, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. He left the room then, leaving her to ponder what on earth was bothering him.

x-x-x-

Draco breathed out slowly, running his hand briskly through his hair. Indeed, the vacation was drawing gradually to its end. How did he truly feel about the girl? How drastically had he changed? He thought about the tender feelings he had developed toward the girl, and suddenly felt a confused anger. Perhaps Duo was right; perhaps he _was_ getting soft. These emotions, beneficial as they were towards his 'happiness', weakened him and were pointless. How was he supposed to return to the public eye of Hogwarts in front of all of the students, baring amorous feelings and showing emotions of love?

He scowled faintly, laying down upon his bed and closing his eyes. Such contemplative thoughts swirled unpleasantly through his mind. He dimly heard the door open as the source of his conflicting turmoil shuffled quietly into his room. He kept his eyes closed as a shifting depression was made in the bed, as she climbed in carefully next to him.

"I don't care," she said to him quietly, her voice firm.

His eyes slowly opened, turning a questioning gaze toward her.

"I don't care what others think," she clarified. "I...I just wanna be with you."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes, and something in him slipped. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, easing into the comfort of her reciprocating response.

Usagi sighed softly, resting her hands against his chest as his arms slipped around her back in a tight embracing hold. "Daisuki," she mumbled against the kiss.

Draco pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing softly upon hers. "And what does that mean?" he murmured, though he had a pretty good idea.

"It means 'I like you'," Usagi replied with a faint smile, watching the unreadable emotions flicker in his eyes.

"Is that so?" he inquired softly. He paused for a moment, his gaze locking intently with her own. "Just 'like?'"

Usagi's lips parted as she tried to grasp the extent of his soft-spoken question. Before it could fully sink in, his lips pressed to hers again in a dizzying kiss, the few traces of rational thought fleeing tranquilly from her mind.

x-x-x-

Harry sighed in exasperation, glaring at the slow tick of the clock on the wall. Time's meticulously slow-paced crawl seemed to dwindle further to languid imitations of any time actually passing. He had read, ate, napped, even studied. Why, he mused bitterly, did the time pass in fleeting moments of quickness when something good occurred.. yet slow down to drawling seconds when anticipation of something was present? He stopped his pacing of the room which he had scarce realized he was doing, laying down upon his bed instead.

The train arrived fairly early in the morning, he knew. Just a few more hours, and he'd see Ron and Hermione again... and of course, Usagi...

He pulled off his glasses and set them upon the small table next to his bed, his eyes drifting shut as he thought. Not all too much longer...

x-x-x-

"Our last night together," Usagi said softly. She waited for Draco to correct her that it was only 'technically' their last night together, that they'd still have plenty of time to see each other.

Disappointment filled her when such a response never came.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her quietly.

Usagi was about to turn and face him, but Draco quickly rolled from his position. Her breath caught as he was suddenly on top of her, his hands pressing firmly against her wrists. He watched intently as her eyes widened, her lips parting in a slight gasp.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he repeated gently. "I don't think you realize the full extent of the situation. I've done some cruel, cruel things, Usa.. and I won't stop just because we are together." That hurt her a bit, he noted, watching the pain flicker in her eyes. But she needed to understand.

"I know you're a good person deep down, Draco," she began carefully, but the small quirk of his lips silenced her.

"But that's where you're wrong," he countered almost consolingly. "I'm _not_ a nice person. Think about why this whole situation happened... think about your feelings toward me prior to this vacation."

Usagi's brow furrowed slightly, her gaze becoming troubled. "Draco-kun," she said softly. "I know what kind of person you are, and I accept you just as you are."

Draco faltered, his eyes holding a deep craving to simply drown within her comforting words. "You know very well I may hurt you again," he said quietly, his fingers tightening around her wrists.

The blonde girl winced slightly, her eyes holding a hinted shadowing of fear. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Why are you saying these things?"

Draco lowered his lips to brush almost teasingly against hers. "You don't deserve the kind of pain I'm known for inflicting," he murmured softly. "And honestly, I'm beginning to desire you in ways that I fear will cause you pain."

Usagi's eyes widened, her breath trembling out slowly. She licked her lips carefully, but the small nervous action tempted him. He kissed her deeply, a harsh kiss that she responded to with a rivaling passion. "Please, believe me," she whispered out. "I just want to be with you... I know who you are.. and you're who I want."

He kissed her until breathing became a slightly difficult task, his mind spinning with the lack of air and the reassuring voice of his beautiful little angel. He would have scoffed at this mental affectionate nickname, but the truthful sincerity of it applying to her was rather startling in its accuracy... She was innocent, pure, and quite possibly, it was seeming, his only means of salvation for some semblance of happiness. Yes... an angel. _His_ angel.

He shifted from his position on the bed, his back now laying flat, the blonde girl pulled neatly to rest upon his chest. "I'm truly glad," he murmured softly, his hands stroking gently against her back. "Because I meant what I said earlier... No one else can have you. You're mine," he murmured sleepily, his eyes drifting shut at the soothing thought. "Mine."

Usagi's own eyes drifted shut from the gentle stroking of his skilled hands. "Yours," she mumbled absently, not realizing the full extent to which he meant this statement. The two drifted off to fairly peaceful slumbers, intertwined with thoughts of happiness that varied in their shades.

_The next morning... The return home..._

Usagi and Draco were among the first to arrive at the train that morning. They proceeded inside and to the back, securing their own compartment. Usagi watched as Draco slid the compartment's door closed, his actions slow and languid. The two had not spoken all too much that morning. Breakfast had been enjoyed in silence, with the exclusion of Dobby's tearful good bye to Usagi. A saddened smile hinted upon her lips as she thought of the little house elf. Truly, she would miss him. He had been a rather good companion in her time there.

Draco took a seat across from her for a moment, gazing at her contemplatively. He tried to imagine what his reaction would be if anyone had told him he'd be feeling this way for Usagi at the end of the vacation; surely, he would have scoffed at the very thought. Yet here he was now...

"Draco-kun?"

Draco broke out of his thoughts, looking at the concerned expression upon Usagi's face. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were okay," she said softly.

Draco licked his lips slightly, pondering this question. Was he okay? Was he really okay with all of this...? "Yes, I'm fine." Usagi frowned, her troubled expression not easing any. She stood from her seat, surprised when he did the same. "You know this ride is awfully long," he said quietly.

She gave a brief nod. "A few hours," she replied, her head tilting at the slow smile that spread upon his lips.

"Yes, a few hours," he murmured, pulling her against him. "We have a few hours left together, away from everyone else."

She pressed her head against his chest, breathing in his familiar sent and taking comfort in his embrace. "I don't really want to go back," she admitted quietly, surprised that she actually felt this way.

"Sometimes...what we want, and what we have to do, are two very different things," he whispered, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as he merely held the girl close to him. She had been right; such comfort really could be found within the simplest of actions.

"Ne... tell me, Draco-kun... what is it you want?" she asked quietly, pulling away slightly to look at him.

Draco gazed at her for several long moments. He didn't quite answer her verbally. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, keeping the action innocent and chaste. He shivered slightly as her hand raised to cup his cheek softly within her palm, raising on her tip-toes till she could feel the feathery softness of his lips upon her own.

He was becoming addicted to her kisses, he feared, drowning in the comforting feel of her body pressed close against him, melded in perfection as he held her. Yes... this is what he wanted, he realized. He sat back down in the seat, pulling her into his lap as he did so. His hands clasped comfortably around her encircled waist, holding her tightly to him. "Things are not going to be easy," he murmured, his own trepidation of the situation finally coming to light.

Usagi nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I know."

"No one will approve of such a relationship," he continued gently.

"They might, in time," she disagreed optimistically. "People just need time to adjust to something new. And take your friends, for example. They approve of it."

Draco snorted slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position in the seat. "No," he corrected. "They tolerate it out of fear of me. They do not approve of it, nor will they ever."

Usagi frowned at this. "They seemed okay with it..."

"They're not."

She let out a small sigh, feeling saddened. "It doesn't matter," she insisted after a moment. "I don't see how two people being happy with one another can be such a bad thing in the eyes of others."

He smirked slightly, resting his chin against the crook of her neck. "We have a forbidden love, dearest Usa," he reminded her in a whisper. "We're not meant to be together."

"Says who?" she mumbled.

"Says everyone, except us."

"Well so long as you're okay with it and I'm okay with it, that's all that matters," she said with a tone of finality.

For perhaps the first time, Draco was blessedly relieved of her ever-optimistic attitude. It would definitely be necessary for enduring this long year ahead, he knew. He placed a small kiss against her neck before leaning back, resting his eyes shut.

Usagi leaned back against him in his embracing hold, hoping dearly that optimism and requited feelings would honestly be enough for such a complicated relationship.

x-x-x-

Harry tapped his fingers upon the table repeatedly, glancing at the wide entrance in the Great Hall every so often. Several other people were there, waiting also for fellow classmates and friends. A slow murmur of distant chatter sounded softly and his gaze fixed quickly upon the entrance again. The gradual tide of returning students began filtering into the Great Hall, and Harry was on his feet at once, looking expectantly for that familiar hair style...

"Harry!"

"Heya Harry!"

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione ran over to him, beaming smiles upon their faces. Harry grinned happily at his two friends, offering a hug to Hermione and a friendly wave to Ron. "Good to see you both," he greeted, sincerely happy to see them again. "How did your vacations go?"

"Oh it was fabulous!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. "I saw so many wonderful things, not to mention merely spending time with the family is always a fun thing..." She trailed off as she glanced at Harry, feeling a bit guilty.

But Harry merely shook his head, the smile remaining pleasant upon his face. "I'm glad you had a good time," he said cheerfully.

"Look!" Ron exclaimed, his voice holding a tone of excitement.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione questioned. She turned to his line of sight and gasped happily. "Usagi!" she yelled. Harry whipped around immediately, turning to the massive crowd of entering students. But sure enough, Usagi was the type to stick out in a crowd. Harry felt his heart grow warm at seeing her again.

"Usagi!" He called, joined with his other two friends in an attempt at getting her attention over the rowdy noise of all of the chattering students.

x-x-

Usagi gulped nervously as they entered the Great Hall, though the reassuring squeeze of Draco's hand holding hers calmed her a bit. "I guess this is it," she said shakily.

"Only for now," he assured. "We'll work something out, Usa." His thumb brushed a small circle against her palm, a soothing action that made her smile. She wanted desperately to give him a last kiss of parting, but knew they could not. They had come to an agreement to keep their 'relationship' fairly under wraps. It was no one's business but their own, and the added disapproval of others would only complicate things further.

Usagi saw the frantically waving forms of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and her smile widened incredibly. Draco glanced at the three, a frown hinting upon his lips. "Are you going to...?"

Usagi shook her head cautiously, answering his question without words. No, she was not going to tell even her best friends of this 'relationship.' There was no way they would _ever_ approve, she knew. She squeezed Draco's hand one last time under the inconspicuous concealment of the other bodies surrounding them, before pulling away to join her three friends.

Draco watched her retreat, breathing out a slow sigh. There little vacation was officially over, and a whole new tide of trials and tribulations was just beginning.

Usagi shuffled her way through the mass of students. "Harry-kun! Hermione-chan! Ron-kun!" she called happily, squeezing passed the last of the bodies that blocked her from them.

"Usagi!" they unisoned, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh Usagi, we were all so worried about you!" Hermione cried, pulling away to look the blonde over. "Are you alright? Did everything go okay?"

Ron picked up immediately. "What happened when you stayed with him? What was it like there?"

Harry followed right along. "Did he hurt you at all? What happ—"

"Hey!" Usagi cried, waving her hands frantically. "I can't answer that many questions at once! Let's talk about this later, ne? I just want to get settled here again first, we can talk it all out later. I'm so looking forward to getting some lunch!" Seeing the uncertain expressions upon their faces, Usagi offered a kind smile. "I'm fine, really! Everything went fine."

After much commotion of reuniting with friends, all of the students settled down at their respective house tables. Dumbledore stood from his grand seat in the front center, a smile gracing his lips. "Welcome back to all of the students. I hope you enjoyed the holiday festivities the year had to offer to you, and I welcome you back for the dawning of a new year. Enjoy your welcoming back feast!"

"Yay!" Usagi cheered, immediately filling up her plate with the plethora of food that appeared upon the table. Indeed, apart from her friends, this is what she had missed the most from Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry smiled at her antics. Apparently, some things would never change about the girl. "Usagi," Harry began gently. "I know you said to wait a bit, but we all must know—"

"Usagi!" Hermione interrupted suddenly, her eyes drawn to Usagi's hand as the blonde girl took a large gulp of her drink. "Where did you get _that_?"

Usagi looked at her with confusion, tilting her head. She glanced at her hand, her own eyes widening. Resting upon her second to last finger was a beautiful golden ring, a vine of intertwining diamonds in tiny heart-shapes encircling it completely. It was utterly breathtaking.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore, looking at the ring with wide eyes. "Ohh... Well, Christmas _did_ pass," he rationalized. "Did a family member give that to ya?" .

Usagi nodded dumbly, bringing the drink to her lips again and taking quick sips to prevent the rise of emotions in her chest from bursting out. She chanced a quick glance at the Slytherin table and saw Draco conversing with Duo. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, and the tiny quirk of his lips and the beautiful glint of his eyes gave her all the answer she needed concerning the ring's whereabouts.

"Yes," she said softly. "Someone very special gave this to me as a way to remember."

Ron smiled wistfully. "Well with something that expensive and beautiful, I doubt you'll ever forget!" he jested.

Harry laughed at this a little, his smile deepening. "It's very beautiful, Usagi," he commented in agreement. _'But not quite as beautiful as you,' _he thought with admiration.

Hermione remained silent. Apparently, the two boys were too dense to realize the meaning of things. The right hand was for everyday rings; the left hand was for rings of engagement or marriage. Maybe Usagi had made a mistake with its placement? _'Or maybe I'm looking way too deeply into this,' _Hermione thought with reluctance, though a wary curiosity remained.

Usagi continued eating her feast, a happy smile forever plastered upon her lips. Yes, things would be difficult...

But she'd be damned if it wasn't quite well worth it.

_Fin..._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

.:falls over:. That was so very incredibly sappy and romantic at the end .:sweatdrops:. I bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh? See, the title of this chapter was a double-meaning! .:dances:. Well, once again, thank you all very, very much for all of the support you've given me all through out writing this story. Please let me know whatya thought of this conclusion, and if you'd like a sequel to come relatively soon ;)

Here's a _possible_ preview/summary of what may happen in the sequel..

_Draco and Usagi's relationship is kept relatively secret from everyone, except the select few who already know about it. Harry confesses his feelings to Usagi, but what happens when Draco finds out? As more people begin realizing the relationship going on between Draco and Usagi, the more their fears of disapproval turn into a reality. _

_The strangest alliance is formed with certain members of Hogwarts... their goal? Breaking up Draco and Usagi! Jealous friends and classmates are one obstable to deal with, but what happens when even the teachers are frowning upon the relationship?_

_Usagi begins to feel perhaps it's too much... Turning to Harry, she finds some comfort in his friendship, but what about the fact that he wants _more_ than friendship? Conflicting emotions begin to stir, and things can only get more messily complicated from here... _

x-x-x-

That's all I've really thought up so far for a possible sequel. Let me know if you're interested in one, or if this story is good as-is. ;)

Thank you all once again minna-sama! Aishiteru!


End file.
